Another Road not Taken
by Redrover117
Summary: Life here began out there; those are the first words from the Sacred Scrolls. They're right and yet wrong at the same time. The survivors of the Twelve are merely returning to their true homeworld. All of this has happened before and will happen again.
1. Close Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter1: Close Encounter

**July 15****th**** 2005  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Glastonbury  
****Stonehenge / Avalon**

It had been six months since the fall of the Goa'uld Empire and the destruction of the Replicators. The Jaffa Rebellion had reformed into the Free Jaffa Nation after declaring the planet Dakara as their capitol. During this time the Tau'ri had shifted priorities to Atlantis and the war with the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy.

The _Daedalus_, the first DSC-304 built had been sent to render aid to the Atlantis Expedition while the _Prometheus_ and the only other BC-303, the _Astrea _remained behind to continue operations in the Milky Way. The _Astrea _had been launched back in 2004 following Anubis' attack prior to the technology donated by the Asgard.

However on this day the members of SG1, namely Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Teal'c had successfully accessed a hidden chamber beneath Stonehenge on Earth created by the Ancient known as Merlin. Amongst the large number of gold and priceless artefacts was something none of them expected to find...

"What is it?" Cam asked as the crystal on the machine lit up and displayed a hologram.

"It's a map," Daniel answered truthfully.

"A map to what? Treasure?" Vala asked suddenly cheerful.

"If I'm reading this right...it's describing a ZPM," Daniel replied.

"A ZPM? We could always do with another one of those," Cam mused.

"Does it say anything else?" Vala inquired further.

"The rest of it is too badly worn out," Daniel shook his head.

"Isn't that the Lagoon Nebula?" Cam asked as he pointed to the cloud-like hologram of the galaxy.

"Yes it is," Daniel nodded.

"Does it even have a Stargate?" Cam asked.

"It should," Daniel nodded.

**July 21****st**** 2005  
****Origin System  
****Kobol  
****Mountain Range  
****Tomb of Athena**

Silent and locked away within the side of a mountain on the planet slept a device which had remained inactive for nearly five thousand years. Its circular frame suddenly started to spin and locked into place. Its chevrons powering up in preparation for the purpose it was created for. It was a relic of a long-gone advanced civilization known to most of the galaxy as the Ancients.

It went by many names...Atria Porta, Chappa'ai, Ring of the Gods, Ring of the Ancestors, Circle of Darkness...to most that know exactly what it is and what it is capable of it is known simply as...the Stargate.

The seventh chevron locked into place and blue energy distorted the air, lancing out before pulling back and stabilizing into a water-like surface in the centre of the frame. The hum if gave off echoed through the chamber for several long seconds before seven figures emerged from the event horizon and the gate shut down behind them.

Teal'c had returned to the Jaffa having accepted the position as councillor of the Free Jaffa Nation along with Bra'tac. The Jaffa were becoming increasingly distrustful of the Tau'ri lately and Teal'c wanted to maintain relations between the two factions of the galaxy.

"Is this it?" Cam asked as he looked around the chamber.

"It looks like it," Daniel nodded and stepped forward.

"Colonel, there's a door over here," Sergeant Baker spoke from the far wall.

"Let's see if we can get it open," Colonel Reynolds said as he and the rest of SG3 moved towards the stone door.

"You might want to hold off on that," Daniel spoke up stopping them.

"Why?" Vala asked him and blinked when he pulled down the right arm of the archer statue in the room. There was a rumbling sounding through the chamber until the floor below them opened up and revealed a staircase.

"That's why," Daniel replied.

"SG3 will remain here and guard the gate," Reynolds nodded.

"We'll be back shortly," Cam told him before the members of SG1 descended down the stairs. They passed through a set of rooms filled with what looked like crates of Lantean architecture before finally reaching a larger chamber with one very recognizable machine in the center.

"Daniel...is that what I think it is?" Cam asked as he stared at the machines.

"If you mean is it a Puddle Jumper then yes it is," Daniel nodded in confirmation.

"What's a Puddle-whatchamacallit?" Vala asked.

"An ancient ship designed to fly through Stargates," Daniel answered. "I've seen the designs for them and Jack even flew one of them last year against Ares."

"Sweet," Cam smirked.

"How much is it worth?" Vala asked after a moment.

"Vala..." Daniel shook his head at the question.

"What's it doing here?" Cam asked as he saw examined the craft.

"Janus built one after he returned to the Milky Way so someone else must have as well," Daniel shrugged. "I'm more interested in that," he said after a moment and pointed to the console on the side. He quickly stepped up to it and saw it activate a moment later. "If I'm reading this right then I think we've got the location of another Ancient facility...some kind of outpost if I'm not mistaken."

"Where?" Cam questioned.

"It's in a nebula here in the Milky Way...we'll need to match this up with a star chart," Daniel answered as the console shutdown. "However I did find something here that's useful," he added and a second later an arm-sized crystal rose out from the center of the console. "A ZPM," he said simply.

"That's what we're looking for," Cam nodded with a grin.

"_Colonel Mitchell, we have a problem up here," _Reynolds' voice sounded through the radio.

"What kind of problem?" Cam asked right before the sound of an explosion rumbled through the mountain.

"_We're under attack," _static filled the radio. _"They busted right through the door-zzzzzz-we've lost the gate-room," _gunfire echoed a second later.

"Colonel, bring your people down the stairs now," Cam ordered as Daniel and Vala quickly rushed into the Jumper. He turned quickly and took cover at the door as the members of SG3 quickly rushed down the stairs.

"I'm sorry sir there were too many," Reynolds explained as his team took up position and aimed down the corridor. "Some blond woman and a several robots attacked us. They look like they came right out of the Terminator films only without the replicator armour."

"Daniel! We need that ship up and running now!" Cam shouted into the radio as several of the robots appeared from the passage.

The five opened fire, spewing bullets across the corridor and gunning down the walking machine. Its armour deflected some of the rounds however the weapons that the Tau'ri used were designed to penetrate the dense armour of Jaffa warriors so they were easily penetrated.

"We can't hold this position!" Reynolds shouted over the gunfire.

"Fallback to the Jumper!" Cam ordered as several more robots appeared down the corridor. One by one the members of SG3 retreated inside the Ancient Gate-ship followed by Cam who threw a grenade down the corridor before he ran. He closed the door on the way in and sat down at the controls with SG3 sitting in the back compartment.

"Where's Sam when you need her?" Daniel muttered as the systems came to life.

"Now what?" Cam asked.

"How about door controls?" Vala mused. The ceiling above them retracted and sunlight filled the chamber. "There you go," she smiled.

"Okay let's get the hell out of here," Cam said quickly and the Jumper rose from the floor. It continued to ascend and once it was clear, it accelerated up into the clouds towards orbit.

"This thing doesn't have a Hyperdrive and the gate is no longer accessible. What do we do?" Reynolds asked.

"Cloak the ship first before we're spotted," Daniel told them.

"I got it," Cam nodded and the Jumper disappeared from sight. "I've never been so thankful for having a needle stuck in my arm."

"Gene therapy has only been given to a handful of people in the SGC," Daniel told him. "You should consider yourself lucky that you were selected first...a lot of people are waiting for their own."

"I hate to break this up but is that one of your ships?" Vala asked them as she pointed out of the window. Sitting in orbit above the green planet below was a single ship that seemed like a starfish with missile and launch tubes spread across its arms. The vessel was massive, easily twice the size of a Ha'tak though it was still much smaller than a Wraith Hive-ship measuring two kilometres long.

"No...that's definitely not one of ours," Cam blinked and brought up the heads-up display.

"We're cloaked right?" Vala questioned.

"Yes," Daniel nodded.

"We're still cut off from the Stargate and if they're the same people that attacked us then we're in trouble," Reynolds commented from the back.

"The SGC will dial in when we fail to check in and they will send help. All we have to do is wait," Cam spoke up.

"At least we've got the ZPM," Vala said cheerfully as looked over at the power source.

**July 22****nd**** 2005  
****Origin System  
****In orbit above Kobol  
****USS Prometheus  
****Main Bridge**

Space tore open and dropped the small Tau'ri vessel back into normal space. It collapsed behind the battlecruiser and the _Prometheus _drifted for a moment before its sub-light drive activated and eased the ship forward towards a stable orbit and the alien warship in orbit.

"Major?" Colonel Lionel Pendergast asked upon seeing the new ship.

"It's estimated to be just over two kilometres long and I'm detecting multiple hangar bays. Scans show multiple missile tubes and some kind of fighter launching tubes along the arms. No shields detected," Major Paul Delouise reported.

"What about SGs 1 and 3?" Pendergast questioned.

"Receiving a signal now Colonel," Delouise responded.

"_This is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, authorisation code beta-three-seven-twelve Charlie. _Prometheus, _are you receiving?"_ Cam's voice sounded through the comm.

"Code is authentic," Delouise informed.

"It's good to hear from you, Shaft," Pendergast responded. "What's going on exactly? When we dialled the planet we barely managed to hear what you were saying."

"_We found the ZPM and an Ancient Puddle Jumper near the gate. However we were ambushed and forced to escape in the Jumper by some kind of killer robots," _Cam replied.

"Replicators?" Pendergast questioned.

"_Not unless they're building them out of regular old metal now," _Cam replied. _"We're cloaked and cut off from the gate. Request permission to come aboard Colonel?"_

"Permission granted," Pendergast confirmed. "You are clear to land in bay two, report to the bridge as soon as you can."

"_Roger that _Prometheus,_" _the channel closed a moment later.

"Sir, the alien vessel seems to have spotted us," Delouise informed. "They're launching fighters and powering up their weapons."

"Shields up, standby weapons," Pendergast gave the order. "Open a channel; I'd rather not start a shooting war...not after we just finished overthrowing the Goa'uld and the Replicators."

"Channel open," Delouise said.

"This is Colonel Lionel Pendergast of the Earth ship _Prometheus_ to alien vessel; we are on a mission of peaceful explo-" he was cut off.

"They're firing," Delouise said suddenly.

"Major Delouise, standby all railguns for defensive fire," Pendergast ordered.

"All gun ports are open," Delouise informed. "Inbound missiles," missiles swarmed out from the large number of attacking fighters that descended on the small Tau'ri cruiser.

"Fire," Pendergast ordered as he saw the wave of fighters approach her ship.

The twenty-four railguns littering the battlecruiser's hull began spewing out magnetically accelerated rounds a second later and quickly swatted away their targets. The Asgard-designed targeting computer kept track of the swarm of attacking fighters and swatted them away with the railguns after the missiles were dealt with. One or two made it through and detonated weakly against the shields, the missiles having been designed to break through armour instead of energy shields.

"The warships are firing," Delouise reported. "Radiation signature detected, they're launching nukes."

The starfish-shaped ship angled and unleashed a hailstorm of missiles down on the Tau'ri vessel and struck the energy shields in a blinding light. More missiles soon followed the barrage from the fighters, some of them nuclear and the railguns struggled to intercept the more numerous warheads. Another three missiles slipped through and detonated against the energy shields of the Tau'ri battlecruiser.

"Shields are holding for the moment but there is just too many of them," Delouise stated. "We're going to run out of ammunition before they run out of fighters and then they'll have a clear shot at us." Even with the Asgard-designed shields they all knew that the shields wouldn't hold against a sustained attack by a numerically superior force like the one they faced now.

"Ready a pair of mark VIIIs for launch," Pendergast ordered.

"Ready and loaded," Delouise informed.

"Fire," Pendergast gave the order.

Two hatches on the ventral neck of the _Prometheus _opened slowly and a pair of missiles quickly streaked out. They turned in unison and quickly accelerated towards the alien mothership only to be shot down moments later by a passing alien fighter.

"They're just going to keep on using their fighters as a defence screen," Cam commented as he and the members of SG1 stepped onto the command bridge.

"Welcome aboard Shaft," Pendergast nodded in greeting.

"Sir, they just hit us with some kind of signal...I think it's a computer virus," Delouise reported.

"Neutralise it," Pendergast ordered.

"Done...thankfully it couldn't seem to penetrate the firewalls," Delouise sighed in relief.

"...Major, can you get a transporter lock on a set of coordinates inside the alien ship?" Pendergast asked.

"Yes sir," Delouise nodded. "If I use the same deactivation code as the one used on the _Daedalus _from a week ago...I have a lock."

"Do it," Pendergast gave the order.

Suddenly and violently the alien mothership exploded at the neck. Its arms were thrown away into a decaying orbit as the fireball at its center died down in the vacuum of space. With their mothership destroyed, the alien fighters started disappearing in flashes of light one by one.

"Enemy fighters are withdrawing," Delouise informed. "Their method of FTL is giving off the same radiation signature as a wormhole from a Stargate...odd."

"Break us out of orbit and set a course for Earth. Something tells me I've got an interesting report to make," Pendergast sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Just another day in one of Earth's most insane command posts...

**Author's Notes:**

Well this is my new story and the first update of 2011. Do you like it so far? Earth currently operates three capitol ships, the _Prometheus, Astrea _and _Daedalus._ I created the _Astrea _because the _Prometheus _is the only BC303 and I wanted to add it in (with a little help from Just-a-crazy-man), especially since no ship was built in 2004.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. Chilly Reception

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter2: Chilly Reception

**September 5****th**** 2005  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****P3X-493  
****Stargate  
****Jumper-1**

The wall of ice along the cliff wall began to crack slowly and then violently as the ground started to rumble. The ice shattered after a surge of power from the Stargate that was buried in the side of it and allowed the device to see the outside once again. A few seconds later a medium sized machine rolled through the event horizon and stopped just in front of the gate.

Several seconds ticked by until the salvaged Puddle Jumper from Kobol shot out from the Stargate and the gate shutdown a moment later. This world had been a frozen wasteland for years now and was just barely habitable enough to support its ecosystem.

"Beginning scan now," Colonel Samantha Carter said before the HUD appeared in front of them. "It's amazing this planet is even habitable...only ten percent of the entire surface isn't frozen over. Finding it was difficult...I mean we had to take into account several thousand years of stellar drift inside a nebula just dial the planet."

"Anything Ancient besides the Stargate?" Cam asked.

"...Yes...I'm detecting an energy reading...but it's buried about a mile inside the mountain," Carter shook her head and sat back in her chair.

"Well why don't you just tell it to open up?" Vala asked like it was obvious.

"Because that would be stupid, Vala," Daniel replied as he read the book in his hands.

"Let's try it anyway," Cam said before taking a deep breath. "Open sesame," he waited...one...two...three...

"Told you so," Daniel stated dryly.

"At least I'm trying Daniel," Cam sighed.

"Yeah well...I'm trying to understand where Merlin came from," Daniel responded. "I mean we know he was an Ancient and that he left a lot of his technology in Avalon but we know for a fact that the Ancients ascended ten thousand years ago...a long time before Merlin was recorded to be alive."

"You think he descended back to this plain of existence," Carter guessed.

"No, actually I don't," Daniel nodded. "According to this the Ancients that returned to Earth after the war with the Wraith split into two factions. One of them merged with the native population of Earth and the other left for a distant planet at the edge of the galaxy to rebuild their civilization. That planet was where we found the ZPM and the map. They called it Kobol named after their first City-Ship which was destroyed during the war with the Wraith."

"What about Merlin? He was an Ancient right? So why was he on Earth a few thousand years later?" Cam asked confused.

"I don't know," Daniel shook his head. "The book doesn't say," he added.

"As much I like the history lesson we really should be looking for what we came here for," Vala spoke up impatient.

"Found it," Carter smiled.

"Really?" Cam asked hopefully.

"Yes really," Carter nodded and the ice in front of them started to crack and shatter as a pair of large metal doors opened up from the ground. "Right there," she pointed to the massive open shaft.

"I'm taking her in," Cam said as he eased the Jumper down into the shaft and turned on the forward lights. He quickly sat the Jumper down on one of the pads near on the balcony along the far wall. "Alright, let's go," he said and opened the hatch with his SMG ready.

"The architecture is clearly Ancient," Carter commented as she led the team through facility. "Control room should be that way," she pointed down the corridor. They entered a room filled with several screens and consoles around a central column of wires.

"This doesn't look Ancient to me," Cam commented on the consoles littering the room.

"That's because it's Lantean," Daniel responded. "The Ancients who colonized Kobol must have tried to 'modernize' this place after when they tried to rebuild."

"Well they did a hell of a job with it," Carter spoke up as she accessed the terminal. "There is a lot of systems here...surface energy shield...an arsenal of drones...and a ZPM," the moment she said that the crystal-like power source extended out the side of the center column.

"That makes two...we can send the other one to Atlantis when we get back and let this one power the chair in Antarctica," Cam said with a smile.

"I'd prefer to keep it here until I can figure out exactly what this planet was used for," Carter spoke up.

"Is there a log or something?" Daniel asked and the screen shifted to show several lines of blue coding. "...If I'm reading this right...this facility was an Ancient repair station used to land and repair any ship in their fleet."

"That explains the large hanger we landed in," Cam added.

"_SG1, this is the _Prometheus, _do you copy?"_ Pendergast's voice sounded through the radio.

"This is Mitchell, we hear you loud and clear," Cam said back.

"_The _Prometheus _is in orbit and will remain on station in case you need anything," _Pendergast told them.

"Much appreciated _Prometheus, _SG1 out," Cam finished. "Let's head back to the gate and get a science team here to check everything out."

**January 8****th**** 2006  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Raptor 14  
****Cockpit**

They had been running nearly two years now; running from the _things _that destroyed their homeworlds. The Cylons were relentless in their attacks following the destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and those that managed to escape were being hunted. A fleet of over sixty ships; mostly transports had set a course for uncharted space with its only protection being an forty-year old Columbia-Class Battlestar: _Galactica._

They had recently returned to their birthplace; the world where they had came to the Twelve Colonies from. The planet Kobol was the key to finding their salvation: Earth. The supposed 'Thirteenth Colony of Kobol' which was said to be nothing more than a myth; the _Galactica's_ commanding officer: Commander Adama had originally made up where Earth was located as a means to give the last of his civilization hope.

When he was on Kobol however...he began to actually believe that Earth existed. The Tomb of Athena on Kobol's surface had given them a direction to follow and after meeting up with the Battlestar _Pegasus, _a Mercury-class Battlestar launched a coordinated attack on a Cylon Resurrection Ship. The Colonial fleet had continued on its journey after that and after several more skirmishes with the Cylons they had finally decided to send a fleet of raptors to rescue any survivors on the Twelve Colonies.

That brings us to now...

"_Here we go...5...4...3...2...1...commence jump,"_ Starbuck called and the small flotilla of raptors disappeared in flashes of yellow light.

"...This doesn't look right," Racetrack said after a moment as she peered through the viewport.

"There are no contacts on DRADIS," Skulls reported.

"What?" Racetrack asked in surprise.

"Frak we're at the wrong jump coordinates, I think there was some kind of glitch in the navcom firmware. Bottom line we're to hell and gone from where we're supposed to be, skipper," Skull explained.

"Okay...any chance we can still catch up with them?" Racetrack asked hopefully.

Skull just shook his head, "not a chance. The mission rules say we head back."

"Frak me it was the first jump," Racetrack grumbled out.

"Yeah well you gave me these coordinates," Skulls told her.

"Back to the barn," Racetrack said with a sigh.

"...Hey I'm picking up a large planetary body, its frakking close," Skulls spoke up after a moment.

"Where did that come from?" Racetrack asked in surprise.

"The hell if I know, there's so much interference that it didn't even register," Skulls explained.

"Hey check this out," Racetrack said as she went over the readings. "Atmosphere is nitrogen-oxygen, organic molecular spectra. Fresh water...hey you know what this is? It's habitable; I think we just found a world that can support human life. Maybe we're not just a bunch of frak-ups after all," she finished.

Skull's eyes suddenly widened at the readings he was getting, "oh frak. I'm picking up a ship in high orbit and its heading right at us."

"Cylon?" Racetrack asked panicking slightly.

"Not sure but whatever it is, it's closing fast...what?" Skulls shouted in alarm as the world around him distorted. "What the frak?" he suddenly found himself on the floor of a room he had never seen before.

"What the frak just happened?" Racetrack shook herself and went for her sidearm when she saw several people with weapons only to find the holster on her side empty.

"I am Colonel Lionel Pendergast, commander of the _Prometheus_...I have some questions for you," the lead man spoke clearly.

**January 8****th**** 2006  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above P3X-493  
****USS Prometheus  
****Conference Room**

"Just so you know you are not under arrest and we just need some questions answered. I hope you realise that," Daniel began.

That's when Racetrack lost it, "I'm not telling you anything you frakking Cylon!"

"What's a Cylon?" Daniel asked curiously.

"What do you mean what's a Cylon? Do you really think I'll fall for your tricks?" Racetrack said in disgust.

"They wouldn't happen to be machines flying around in starfish-shaped ships would they?" Daniel asked but only received silence. "I'll take that as a yes...for the record what is your name and rank?"

"Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol," Racetrack answered finally.

"Well Lieute-" Daniel started.

"Racetrack...my call sign is Racetrack," she interrupted.

"Racetrack then," Daniel corrected. _'She's a pilot and an experienced one if I'm not mistaken,'_ he coughed before continuing. "My people have taken a look at your ship and it seems to us that you miscalculated your FTL coordinates which landed you in our laps. Now I would like you to tell me about these Cylons and what they have to do with you exactly?"

"...Fine; they've terrorised our people for nearly two years now, they massacred more than fifty billion and nuked all twelve of our planets into radioactive balls of rock. They're monsters," Racetrack growled out. Daniel was surprised and actually quite horrified at the figures involved. He took a moment to collect himself before speaking again though this time it was more reserved.

"...We're not Cylons," Daniel spoke calmly. "We're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth that recently-".

"What did you just say?" Racetrack asked with widening eyes.

"We're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth," Daniel said again.

"You're lying...you have to be," Racetrack shook her head at his words.

"Well I'm not...I might be able to pull a few strings and take you there. Why?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Our sacred texts spoke of a thirteenth colony of Kobol...of mankind...a planet called Earth," Racetrack answered honestly. "We've been searching for it for the last two years in hopes of creating a new home there...and the Cylons have been chasing us every step of the way."

"...The Ancients must have returned to Earth from Kobol," Daniel muttered under his breath.

"What?" Racetrack blinked.

"Nevermind...I need to make a call...guards!" Daniel stood as the two airmen came in. "Escort the Lieutenant here back to the brig," he ordered and the two led her out the door.

The walk to the brig was a slow one but Racetrack was thankful for the time to think; her eyes dotted the various corridors and people around her where she could see personnel working at their posts. Finally she arrived at her destination and the two airmen closed the door behind her as she entered. Inside the room, the two marines from _Galactica_ were already eating some of the rations they had brought with them, clearly not trusting the food they had been given by their captors.

Skull spotted her and asked "so how'd it go?"

"I'm trying to make sense of all this; I-I think they might be the Thirteenth Tribe we've been looking for," the others stopped at her words.

"...Are you sure?" Skulls after a moment.

"Honestly...I don't know if I'm sure of anything anymore," Racetrack sighed as she sat down.

**January 9****th**** 2006  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****P3X-493  
****Ancient Outpost  
****Control Room**

Several months had passed since they had first come to this world and more and more teams from Earth came to the planet determined to reactivate the many systems of the facility. The ZPM had remained plugged in at the behest of Colonel Carter who had teams trying to install a pair of naquadah generators though they appeared to be unable to supply the needed power.

When the Colonial raptor jumped into orbit above the planet the _Prometheus _had detected the energy burst it gave off and intercepted it. After beaming its crew of four into the brig they had brought the ship aboard and had technicians working on it continuously. Discussions with the raptor's crew however...

"Have you found them?" Daniel asked as he stepped into the control room.

"The outpost's long-range sensors detected them just ten light-years from the nebula," Carter replied. "Along with a second fleet twenty-seven light-years away and closing in on the first group."

"I think it's safe to assume that the second group is the Cylons," Cam spoke up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean these killer robots did destroyed twelve planets and murder billions. Why are we going out to fight them?" Vala asked in her usual tone.

"Because judging from what we currently know about them they wish to destroy Earth along with all human life in the universe," Cam replied. "I think I speak for General O'Neill when I say we need to show these things that humanity is not a race you want to mess with."

"The _Prometheus _is ready to go," Carter said finally. "They're just waiting for us," she added.

"Scotty...four to beam up," Cam quipped into the radio and the four disappeared in columns of light.

**Author's Notes:**

For a design of the Ancient outpost, think the Lantean shipyard on the planet Taranis in the Pegasus Galaxy during season two episode 2.19 'Inferno.' The facility operates in a similar way with a large shipyard however because the planet is geologically inactive it doesn't produce nearly enough heat to operate a shield so instead it has an arsenal of drones ready to fire along with long range sensors.

Next week I should be updating Stargate: Mass Effect and the week after that I'll update Naruto: Dragon Sage Chronicles.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Into the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter3: Into the Fire

**January 9****th**** 2006  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

The command and control center of the forty-year old Columbia-class Battlestar was abuzz with activity as the crew worked at their stations throughout the room. The last two years were exhausting for everyone as they tried to keep just one step ahead of the mechanical menace which destroyed their homes and murdered their families back on the Colonies.

"Report," Admiral William (Bill) Adama ordered as he stepped through the hatch.

"Four Cylon Basestars have just jumped in and are bearing down on our position. Raiders are on attack vectors," Gaeta reported.

"Civilian ships are reporting to have cold FTL drives sir," Duala informed him.

"Put the _Galactica_ right between the civilian ships and those Basestars. Launch the alert Vipers and have the _Pegasus_ flank them," Adama ordered as the hologram appeared above the table showing the positions of the fleet.

"Vipers are now engaging the Cylon Raiders...inbound nukes," Gaeta reported.

Missiles streaked out of the tubes on the Basestars and accelerated towards the _Galactica._ Gun batteries responded and filled the empty void between them with flak rounds. Two missiles slipped through the barrage however and slammed into the old Battlestar's hull, igniting in nuclear fire and vaporising any raider which had gotten too close.

"Fires are reported in sections six and nine. Sealing off sections now," Gaeta informed the Admiral.

"Where the hell is the _Pegasus?"_ Adama questioned.

"It's engaging two of the Basestars now," Gaeta replied as he looked over the readings.

It was true; the much larger Mercury-class Battlestar was currently trading weapons fire with a pair of Basestars and appeared to be holding its own for the moment. Shots from the Colonial warship's gun batteries tore through the weaker armour of one Basestar and kept going until it hit a vital system. Just then a single round struck the Basestar's reactor core and caused it to explode, destroying the warship.

A second later three nukes struck the _Pegasus_ and consumed the mighty Battlestar in light. It died down a moment later to reveal splintered armour along the ship's starboard hull which the other Basestar was trying to exploit. Raiders and Vipers flew between the two as the intense dogfight continued in hopes of destroying one another.

"We can't keep this up," Colonel Tigh commented bitterly.

Adama silently agreed but wouldn't voice it, "load missile tubes one and two with nuclear ordinance." Tigh turned to his old friend in surprise even as he turned to Roslin, "I need your approval to fire the nukes."

"You have it," Roslin nodded and gave him the go-ahead.

"Missiles tubes loaded," Duala informed him.

"Launch the nukes," Adama gave the order.

Two missiles streaked out from the _Galactica's_ ventral launch tubes and sped quickly towards the nearest Basestar. The Cylons were surprised at the sudden action but nonetheless sent raiders to intercept and destroy them. However before they could destroy the nukes they were themselves intercepted by a flight of vipers and were forced to evade.

The two nukes continued on course and struck the Basestar a few seconds later. The Cylon warship disappeared in a blinding light and after a few seconds all that was left were a few of its launching arms.

"Status of the fleet?" Adama questioned.

"They still need more time," Duala said shaking her head.

"Frak," Tigh grunted out.

"Three more Basestars have just jumped in," Gaeta reported.

"Double frak," Tigh grunted again.

"Detecting a large energy-spike one point two kilometres out," Gaeta reported. "I'm reading a new contact on DRADIS; it is not listed in our library."

**January 9****th**** 2006  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****USS Prometheus  
****Main Bridge**

The space near the battle zone tore open in a vortex of otherworldly space and deposited the small Tau'ri battlecruiser into the area. It accelerated the moment it was clear and the hyperspace window closed behind it a second later.

"Multiple nuclear detonations detected," Delouise reported. "I'm picking up several ships engaged in battle including five Cylon Baseships ahead."

"Five...you have to help them," Racetrack pleaded.

"Colonel, should I hail them?" Delouise asked over his shoulder.

"The last time we did that they opened fire on us," Pendergast shook his head. "Start beaming our warheads onto the Cylon Baseships one at a time and standby all railguns for defensive fire."

"Coordinates locked in," Delouise informed.

"Do it," Pendergast gave the order. A moment later there was a flash of light and followed by an expanding fireball from the center of the closest Basestar.

"How did you do that?" Racetrack asked feeling both awestruck and fearful at the display of firepower she had just seen.

"The same way we plucked you out of your raptor," Cam smiled.

"Frakking Hades," Racetrack muttered.

"Warhead two is away," Delouise reported and a second Basestar exploded just like the one before it.

"We need to speed up deployment of those nukes," Pendergast spoke as the Cylons turned their attention on the small Tau'ri vessel. Missiles struck the shield around the battlecruiser and surprised both the Cylons and Racetrack who was watching. "How's it coming Major?" he asked.

"Warhead three is away," Delouise reported and another Basestar disappeared in nuclear fire. "Remaining enemy forces are retreating," he added.

"It looks like we scared them off," Cam commented.

"...Open a channel to the _Galactica," _Pendergast ordered.

**January 9****th**** 2006  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

"What the frack is that?" Tigh narrowed his eyes as the DRADIS signal blinked several times before it changed from 'unknown' to _Prometheus_ with a green light.

"Mister Gaeta?" the Admiral demanded.

"It's giving off friendly IFF sir," Gaeta informed.

"Frakking toasters are using our own codes against us now," Tigh spoke through gritted teeth.

"Galactica, _this is Racetrack please respond,"_ Racetrack's voice sounded through the comm.

"Racetrack, what are you doing aboard that ship?" Adama questioned.

"_Lieutenant Edmondson and her crew will explain everything once we're finished here Admiral Adama. Needless to say I think we have a lot to talk about," _another male voice spoke.

"Who is this?" Adama questioned further.

"_I am Colonel Lionel Pendergast, commander of the _Prometheus_," _the man replied. _"We are peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth,"_ silence descended on the CIC._ "Your pilots told us quite a bit Admiral...with your permission we'd like to send over a delegation to discuss matters."_

"...Very well...we'll meet here on _Galactica..._bring my pilots back along with their raptor," Adama told him.

"_We'll be there shortly, _Prometheus _out,"_ Pendergast concluded and the line went dead.

"Five Basestars destroyed and we didn't lose the _Galactica_ or the _Pegasus._ It's about time we gave the toasters an ass kicking," Tigh commented. "Still we don't know anything about these new guys; I mean they just took out three Basestars in a matter of minutes...are you sure about this Bill?"

"No...but I don't think we have a choice," Adama finished. "Have the _Pegasus _and the rest of the fleet jump out. Tell them if they don't hear from us within three hours to keep moving and don't look back."

**January 9****th**** 2006  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Port Flight Deck**

The raptor's hatch slowly opened revealing those inside; the two marines stepped off first followed by a clearly excited Skulls. Marines stood along the wall while Tigh and President Roslin stood at Adama's side as Racetrack slowly stepped off of the craft.

"Lieutenant," Adama nodded.

Racetrack saluted the Admiral, "sir."

"At ease," Adama said and she lowered her harm. "Report," he ordered.

"Sir I...I think you better talk to them," Racetrack said and turned to the two figures which now disembarked from the raptor. Four figures soon emerged from the raptor wearing a uniform similar to the ones worn by them.

"I am Doctor Daniel Jackson and I will be representing Earth and the IOA while we are here," Daniel introduced himself. He gestured to the rest of the team one by one, "this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Colonel Samantha Carter and Vala Maldoran".

"Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Fleet," the Admiral responded, taking the man's hand. "This is President Laura Roslin of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and Colonel Tigh. My second in command," Adama nodded and let go. "You'll have to forgive me for being cautious but after what we've been through I'd be a fool not to be."

"Yes I understand, your pilots explained the situation to me back at our outpost. You are currently fleeing from a race of machines called the Cylons who can take human form," Daniel said in understanding.

"We really should discuss this in a more appropriate location," Adama suggested.

"Is there a place we can talk more...privately?" Daniel asked after a moment.

"Yes, right this way," Adama said as he led the way out of the room.

As they made their way through the ship Cam couldn't help but look over the worn-out walls and corridors of this familiar yet alien warship. Carter was thinking much the same though she thought it looked like what Earth might have been able to build in a hundred years if they hadn't discovered the Stargate. Vala on the other hand just thought it was primitive even by the standards of the Tau'ri and that it wasn't worth her time.

"Your ship looks like it has seen some rough times," Daniel commented.

"We've been on the run for nearly two years now without access to a shipyard or a supply station," Adama explained carefully. "Before the Cylons attacked us the _Galactica _was scheduled to be decommissioned and turned into a museum. We were barely able to rearm her before we were forced to defend the civilian fleet as they jumped away above the planet Ragnar."

"It looks like she's given more than she's been taken," Cam added.

"Despite being forty years old the _Galactica_ can still take on one of the modern Cylon Basestars," Adama countered as they reached a large room with a 'U' shaped table in the center. The Admiral forced down a groan when he saw the Vice President and a certain senator waiting for them on the other side of the room.

"Terribly sorry we were not at the flight deck to greet you," the lead man spoke to the Tau'ri.

"That's quite alright mister..." Daniel started.

"Doctor Gaius Baltar, Vice President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol," the man introduced himself.

"Tom Zerak, elected representative of the Quorum of Twelve," the second man introduced himself a moment later.

"My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson and I will representing Earth and the IOA during these talks. It's a pleasure," Daniel said with a smile. It wouldn't be his first time negotiating with another government but quite simply he was no Elizabeth Weir no matter how much some might think so.

"Please have a seat," Adama said finally motioned and everyone sat down at the table.

"Let's begin then shall we? Your pilots mentioned that you come from a star system called the Cyrannus System; it's a system made up of twelve habitable worlds that were colonized by the humans from Kobol. Am I right so far?" Daniel asked them.

"Yes, the Cylons launched an unprovoked and unexpected attack on our colonies. They nuked them from orbit...besides a few pockets of survivors back on the Colonies we're all that left," Roslin confirmed.

"There are survivors on your worlds?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Roslin nodded though said nothing else.

"What about these Cylons? What can you tell us about them?" Daniel questioned further. "We know that the Cylons are machines created by you and they destroyed your homes. Your pilots have told us that the Cylons have taken human form and one of our teams has already encountered one on Kobol."

"You've been to Kobol?" Adama asked guarded.

"A few months back," Daniel nodded. "Our team was exploring the planet when they were ambushed by a blond woman and several Cylon robots."

"...Yes the Cylons have taken human form," Adama confirmed. "However I would like to know who you are and more importantly where you are really from."

"We've heard from your pilots that you believe us to be a 'Thirteenth Colony of Kobol' if I understand the situation right," Daniel started. "We are indeed from Earth," he paused when silence filled the room. "But Earth was never a 'colony' of Kobol...your 'thirteenth tribe' just returned to Earth when Kobol was destroyed several thousand years ago."

"What do you mean returned?" Roslin asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Across the galaxy we are known as the Tau'ri," Daniel explained. "Tau'ri means those from the first world or first ones; it's the name given to the humans of Earth by both our enemies and our allies over the last eight and a half years."

"Ridiculous," Zerak scoffed. "What right do you have to go by such a name; Earth was never anything more than a colony...don't be so arrogant to think its humanity's homeworld."

"I don't like being called a liar Mister Zerak," Daniel's eyes hardened at his words. "Eight thousand years ago an alien race called the Goa'uld enslaved the humans of Earth and transplanted them throughout the galaxy."

"And you expect us to believe this fairy tale?" Zerak asked with sarcasm.

"Earth is the birthplace of humanity and the second evolution of a race we call the Ancients," Daniel continued now ignoring the Quorum representative. "Humanity evolved on Earth anywhere between ten thousand and four million years ago...that's a fact so there is no denying it."

"Lies," Roslin spoke up. "The gods created humanity on Kobol and we lived with them for centuries until we were forced to leave and colonize the Cyrannus System. The Thirteenth Tribe left to settle on a planet they called Earth before the exodus from Kobol and became a thing of myth Doctor Jackson. Our sacred scrolls that have been passed down from generation to generation have said as much and they can't be wrong."

"Which gods are you referring to exactly?" Daniel asked knowing that shaking the beliefs of a civilization were always messy work. But they needed to know exactly what they had gotten themselves into and they needed to know now instead of later.

"Dear gods you really have forgotten your heritage," Roslin shook herself. "Zeus, Athena, Daedalus, Icarus, Ares-" she started.

"I think I understand now," Daniel interrupted with a nod. "The pantheon gods of ancient Greece," he sighed. "Alright...putting aside the religious talk for now...the question is what were you planning to do when you finally reached Earth?"

Silence greeted him...

"...I think they were hoping we'd be willing to fight for them and destroy the Cylons. Probably thought we'd cleanup their mess for them," Cam spoke up breaking the silence.

"Now wait just a-" Tigh started.

"Saul," Adama stopped him. "Earth was originally nothing more than a myth to us...something to search for and bring hope to the fleet. It doesn't matter now though...the Cylons will still be coming for us...so the question is what do we do now?"

"I've been authorised to offer you sanctuary at our outpost," Daniel answered. "You can remain there for as long as you wish or you can settle down on a planet somewhere else and rebuild your civilization."

"Forgive me for being blunt but what do you get out of this?" Gaius asked.

"Sam?" Daniel asked over his shoulder.

"We'd like access to your FTL drive technology and your designs for the small scout ships you use. They would be extremely useful to us," Sam told them. "In exchange for sanctuary and our help in rebuilding your civilization."

"...Very well," Roslin said finally. "We'll need to speak with the Quorum before giving you our answer."

**Author's Notes:**

I have gone back and renamed Earth's second BC303 the _Astrea _after the Greek Goddess of justice instead of _Gaia _which is basically the Greek Goddess Mother Earth. To me is just sounded better so I'm going with the new name instead of the first one.

I understand if the battle was rather short and one-sided but that was my intention. It was supposed to be like that otherwise the Cylons wouldn't have withdrawn and the Colonials would have just jumped away rather deal with the ship that can nuke them without firing a missile.

I have also fixed the references to Halo in this chapter though I need to explain what happened there. You see I originally wrote most of this chapter as part of my Halo-BSG fic but I scrapped this chapter months ago because I couldn't make it work right. I reedited most of it for use in this story but clearly I didn't get all of them like some have pointed out to me. If you see anymore Halo references (that are not intentional) then please inform me and I will correct them.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. Odyssey

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter4: Odyssey

**January 10****th**** 2006  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Adama's Cabin**

"It couldn't have been that bad," Adama said as he pored himself a drink at the table.

"You weren't there Bill," Roslin shook her head. "When I told the Quorum what Doctor Jackson told us they went nuts; the Earthers are heretics who have abandoned the gods."

"They seemed to focus on science more than religion judging by their team," Adama commented as he brought the drinks over.

"It's only a matter of time before the fleet hears about this," Roslin said as she took the drink offered to her. "At least we've finally found them...though they're nothing like I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Adama asked curious.

"...I don't know," Roslin shook her head and downed the drink. "I mean...they've offered us sanctuary and I'm grateful but...I can't help but feel uneasy about these people."

"We did lead the Cylons right to them," Adama said after he finished his own drink. "They don't trust us and we don't trust them but they need us because we know more about the Cylons than they do and we need them because we just don't have the manpower or the resources to do anything other than run away."

"...The Quorum accepted the offered," Roslin spoke after a moment. "The fleet is going to settle down on the planet where the Tau'ri have an outpost and as my assistant tells me 'lay down their burdens.' I would have never gone along with it if the Tau'ri hadn't said that they would keep sending us supplies."

"I imagine the Gemonese and the Sagittarons didn't like that idea," Adama said knowingly.

"You'd be right," Roslin nodded. "They were very vocal about it but the others want to settle down and finally stop running from the Cylons," silence filled the room a moment later. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"...None of the other raptors have returned yet," Adama spoke up. "The only one to return was Racetrack's meaning the others are either still on course for Caprica or have run into a problem."

"...So what do you plan to do about it?" Roslin asked after a moment.

"I'm thinking of asking the Tau'ri to send a ship to aid them just in case they run into trouble," Adama replied.

"We don't know them well enough yet Bill," Roslin shook her head.

"I was originally planning to send the _Galactica _back but your right I don't trust them yet," Adama nodded. "Think of this mission as a test...either they send a ship and rescue our people back on Caprica...or they betray our trust and we'll leave them behind."

"Risky," Roslin commented. "But intriguing...do it," she gave the order.

"Yes Madam President," Adama nodded.

**January 10****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****USS Odyssey  
****Main Bridge**

Sitting in orbit of Earth was the newest capital ship constructed by the United States which had finally had been completed and ready for active service. The _Odyssey _was a DSC-304 like the _Daedalus_ which was currently assigned to Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy leaving the _Odyssey _as Earth's primary long-range vessel. The _Astrea _was acting as Earth's guard ship and the _Prometheus _was currently still stationed over P3X-493 or New Caprica as the Colonials had begun calling it just in case something happened with the Colonials.

"Sir, I have General Landry for you," Major Kevin Marks spoke up as the ship's commander entered the room.

"Patch him through," Colonel Paul Emerson nodded and turned towards the main screen. The screen flickered on and displayed the image of the General in charge of Stargate Command.

"_Colonel,"_ Landry nodded._ "How goes the shakedown?"_

"All systems are operational," Emerson confirmed. "Care to take a ride?"

"_Maybe some other time," _Landry said jokingly. _"The Colonials have sent a fleet of their raptors back to their colonies to rescue survivors and Admiral Adama has formerly requested that we send assistance to them."_

"And the IOA approved?" Emerson asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Of course not,"_ Landry denied. _"The IOA is only allowing this mission in order to identify any possible targets for 'retrieval' in the Cyrannus System."_

"Isn't that grave robbing sir?" Emerson inquired.

"_Yes it is but it got the mission approved at least," _Landry shrugged.

"Estimate...four hours sir," Marks spoke up.

"We'll get it done General," Emerson confirmed.

"_Glad to hear it...SG1 and one of the Colonial pilots will be going with you in order to contact the raptors. Be advised that _Prometheus _will be remaining on station at New Caprica and _Astrea _will remain here at Earth so you'll be on your own,"_ Landry told him.

"Understood sir," Emerson nodded.

"_Good luck,"_ Landry smiled.

"Thank you sir," Emerson nodded again.

"_Landry out,"_ the screen flickered off.

"Major Marks, as soon as SG1 and our guest are aboard set a course for the Cyrannus System. And take us into hyperspace," Emerson gave the order.

"Yes sir," Marks acknowledged.

**January 10****th**** 2006  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Caprica  
****USS Odyssey  
****Main Bridge**

Suddenly and violently the space above the planet tore open and deposited the _Odyssey _into orbit before closing behind the Tau'ri battlecruiser. It quickly accelerated into a stable orbit above the planet and came to a stop.

"Several ships on sensors sir," Marks informed. "They look like supply ships and troop carriers however I am detecting no Baseships in orbit."

"And the rescue raptors?" Emerson inquired.

"Scans place them in the forests near Caprica City," Marks replied.

"Get their radio frequency," Emerson ordered.

"Done," Marks said a moment later.

"Lieutenant Edmondson, if you please," Emerson said as he gestured to the Colonial pilot.

"Starbuck, this is Racetrack please respond," Racetrack said into the comm. "I repeat this is Racetrack...frak Starbuck please answer."

"_How do I know this isn't a Cylon trick Racetrack?" _Starbuck asked over the sound of gunfire.

"The old man sent us as backup," Racetrack told her. "Frak Starbuck I can't say anything to make you believe me but...it's me and we've got a ship in orbit to help get you and the survivors off the planet."

"_Oh really? Well that's great...except we're pinned down by dozens of toasters right now! We're cut off from the raptors,"_ Starbuck shot back.

"Major Marks, give Colonel Mitchell the go ahead to launch," Emerson gave the order.

"Hang on Starbuck, help is on the way," Racetrack reassured her.

* * *

"Alright people, let's go," Cam said as he strapped his oxygen mask on.

"_Eagle Squadron, you are go for launch," _a female voice spoke through the comm. _"Good hunting," _she added.

Sixteen F302s quickly launched from the two hangars on either side of the battlecruiser one by one and descended into the atmosphere of the planet. They quickly broke through the atmosphere and passed through the clouds a moment later.

"We're coming up on the target now," Cam spoke as the F302s passed a cluster of mountains covered in trees.

"_Targets have pinned down friendly forces,"_ the woman told him. _"Deployment of warheads has been authorised...proceed at your own discretion Eagle-1."_

"Roger that," Cam confirmed as they closed in. "Target locked...Fox-three," he let loose with a single missile which was soon followed by missiles from the other fighters. The F302s quickly pulled up as the missiles struck their targets, lighting up a line of fire and carving out destruction on the irradiated forest below.

* * *

"What the frak was that?" Sam Anders asked as he looked over at the range of destruction the military fighters had left behind. The missiles that had rained down had wiped out the entire range of centurions that had been shooting at them and left nothing but clusters of smoke trailing off into the air.

"Frak if I know...let's just get back to the raptors," Starbuck AKA Kara Thrace said before reloading her sidearm and motioning for the group to move out.

"_Starbuck? Are you alright?"_ Racetrack asked through the comm.

"Yeah we're fine," Starbuck confirmed. "Alright, assuming this isn't some over elaborate Cylon trick...what the frak is going on?"

"_It would be better if the Admiral or someone else explained everything to you,"_ Racetrack responded. _"Long story short we have a ship in orbit to provide support for the rescue raptors and the survivors. It's got an infirmary to treat the wounded so you might want to hurry up and get up here...before a Basestar jumps in or something."_

"Alright, we're on our way," Starbuck said as she entered the raptor. "ETA damn quick so leave the porch light on for us."

"Are you sure about this Kara?" Anders asked from behind her.

"No...but I'll take my chances on this one," Starbuck replied as the raptor started to lift off.

**January 10****th**** 2006  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Caprica  
****USS Odyssey  
****Main Bridge**

"Sir, a Baseship just jumped in directly ahead," Marks reported.

"Recall all 302s and ready all railguns for defensive fire," Emerson ordered.

Cylon raiders soon descended on the Tau'ri battlecruiser and rained dozens of small calibre rounds down upon it. The Asgard-designed shields of the _Odyssey_ effortlessly shrugged off the barrage which was soon followed by a volley of ship-to-ship missiles.

"Shields are holding," Marks informed.

"Prepare to transport one of our mark three warheads aboard the Baseship," Emerson ordered.

"I can't seem to get a lock on the Baseship sir," Marks reported shaking his head.

"They're generating an electromagnetic field around their ships," Carter explained as she leaned over the console. "It's the same tactic that the Wraith used to stop us from nuking their ships...we won't be able to beam over the rest of the warheads unless we know their jamming codes."

"Inbound nukes," Marks reported.

Missiles from the Basestar and the raiders slammed into the shields of the _Odyssey_ and detonated in nuclear fire. The energy barrier around the battlecruiser absorbed most of the impact however some of it bled through and fried several consoles across the ship causing them to spark and die.

"Damage report!" Emerson demanded.

"Shields are holding however some of the damage bled through the shields," Marks reported. "Damage is minimal but I'd rather not see how they fare against a sustained assault like this for much longer."

"Get us in closer...ripple fire," Emerson ordered.

The _Odyssey _quickly accelerated towards the Basestar and fired off several missiles one after the other. Several were destroyed by passing raiders but two struck the central frame and shattered its neck and dorsal arms even as more raiders continued to pound against the _Odyssey's _shields. Suddenly another two Basestars appeared in flashes of light on either side of the Tau'ri battlecruiser.

"Two more ships have just jumped in," Marks informed.

"We're no match for another two ships," Carter told him.

"What about the rescue raptors?" Racetrack questioned.

"The raptors have just landed in the bays with the 302s," Marks reported.

"Then get us out of here," Emerson gave the order.

The _Odyssey _quickly broke away as raiders continued to pepper its shields and disappeared into hyperspace. The two Cylon Basestars remained and quickly dispatched a message to the rest of the Cylon Empire notifying them of the vessel that resembled a Battlestar in design...

**January 11****th**** 2006  
****Graystone System  
****Cylon Prime  
****Central Node  
****Control Center**

The Graystone System as the Cylons had named it was originally an uninhabited star system when the Cylons had found it forty years ago and decided to rebuild their empire. The closest planet to the star was a small rocky planet barely larger than the average moon while the second planet was a massive gas giant with dozens of moons, some the size of planets.

The third planet was a desert world which was barely habitable because of the heat however since the Cylons were machines they were mostly unaffected and had turned the planet into a mining world for gathering resources. The fourth planet in the system was the most habitable planet the size of Caprica named Cylon Prime and acted as the Cylon homeworld.

The Cylons had settled down here after the First Cylon War ended and the Armistice Line was signed. The planets beyond Cylon Prime were barren and cold rocks orbiting around the star covered in dozens of Cylon mining facilities to gather their resources. In orbit above Cylon Prime were numerous Basestars and the massive Cylon _Colony,_ a mobile Cylon planetoid built just in case they lost the system and were forced to flee into deep space.

Though they hoped they'd never have a need for it...

"This is unprecedented, unacceptable," a One raged. "These 'Tau'ri' have already destroyed five of our Basestars with ships smaller than the Colonial _Olympic Carrier._"

"They used some kind of matter teleportation technology to deliver their nukes directly to the Basestars," a Four mused. "We have already taken countermeasures in order to prevent this from happening again and judging by this most recent engagement it appears we were successful in preventing them from transporting their warheads aboard the Basestar in orbit of Caprica."

"And yet they still destroyed the Basestar," a One shot back. "Their nukes measured a lot more than the ones we or the Colonials use."

"Our spies in the fleet are saying that these 'Tau'ri' are the Thirteenth Tribe," a Three spoke up. "If they are then it's clear that we can no longer force the Colonials into submission like we could before."

"It doesn't matter if they're the Thirteenth Tribe or not," the One sneered. "We'll just have to wipe them out like we did the rest of the Twelve Colonies and take whatever advanced technology they seem to possess."

"I still can't believe that they have working energy shields," the Four shook his head. "We are not even sure if we can hurt them judging by our last two engagements with them."

"If we can't get through their defences then we'll work around them," the One smirked. "Or have you forgotten we beat the Colonials without firing a shot until we were right down their throats?"

**Author's Notes:**

The Cylons are machines so they will adapt quickly to whatever tactics their enemies' use which is demonstrated by their ability to jam Asgard transports in this chapter. I hope you liked the _Odyssey's _first official mission in this fic and the foundation of trust between the Tau'ri and Colonial peoples. And then of course there is the introduction of the Cylon home system because only having the _Colony _would just be stupid.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. Gathering Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter5: Gathering Storm

**January 12****th**** 2006  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica (P3X-493)  
****USS Prometheus  
****Main Bridge**

The Colonial fleet had jumped into orbit above the planet they had decided to call New Caprica with the _Prometheus _remaining on station near the formation of ships. Several civilian ships had already descended into the atmosphere and landed in order to begin setting up their new colony. The rescue raptors had returned from their mission to Caprica and only found the _Galactica _waiting at the rendezvous coordinates.

Almost immediately the two Cylons known as Cavil aboard both the _Galactica _and the rescue raptors had been detained. The Cavils were (reluctantly) handed over to the Tau'ri and taken through the Stargate to the Delta Site on the other side of the galaxy where they were imprisoned, far out of range of the Cylon Resurrection network.

The Stargate itself had been moved inside the Ancient Outpost and an iris had been constructed to shield it from unexpected visitors. The Colonials hadn't been made aware of its existence yet however supplies were being shipped to them from Earth through it.

"Erm...sir," Delouise spoke up.

"Problem?" Pendergast asked as he sat down.

"The sensors just picked up a radiation signature consistent with that of a nuclear weapon being armed," Delouise reported.

"Source?" Pendergast questioned.

"That's the thing sir...it's coming from one of the civilian ships," Delouise explained. "Judging from the readings it's the _Cloud Nine_...signature is increasing."

"Lock onto it and beam it into space away from the fleet. Now!" Pendergast ordered. A few moments later a speck of light appeared away from the planet and then expanded into a miniature sun for several seconds before fading into darkness.

"Nuclear detonation confirmed," Delouise reported. "No casualties reported...we were lucky sir...with the amount of radiation in this nebula we'd never be able to detect that if we didn't have Asgard sensors."

"Have you got a lock on the one who activated it?" Pendergast questioned.

"Yes sir...she doesn't appear to have moved since we beamed the weapon off the ship," Delouise confirmed.

"Beam her directly to the brig," Pendergast gave the order.

"Done...sir, there's a message coming in from the _Galactica_...its Admiral Adama," Delouise informed.

"Patch him through," Pendergast acknowledged. "This is Colonel Pendergast," he began. "You wanted to speak with me Admiral?"

"_We detected a nuclear detonation just off from the fleet and I was hoping you would explain what exactly happened. Colonel," _Adama's voice was distorted, but he sounded both annoyed and un-amused.

"We detected a nuclear weapon being armed aboard one of your ships and transported it off in the same manner that we delivered our nukes to the Cylon Baseships. We've also captured the one responsible for activating the device," Pendergast explained. "It appears you have a saboteur in your fleet Admiral...and if I'm right then you have more than one."

**March 26****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Control Room**

"_Incoming wormhole,"_ Walter's voice sounded through the speakers. _"Receiving Tok'ra IDC,"_ he added.

"Open the iris," Landry gave the order as he entered the room. The iris protecting the gate retracted and a single figure stepped through. A blond woman stepped through and the gate shutdown behind her.

"**I am Anise of the Tok'ra," **the woman introduced herself.

"General Hank Landry, commander of Stargate Command. Welcome to Earth," Landry greeted. "Please forgive me if I seem confused by your arrival but we haven't heard much from the Tok'ra since the Goa'uld were defeated."

"**We are currently rebuilding on our new homeworld," **Anise stated. **"However that is not why I have come...the Free Jaffa Nation has come under attack by an alien force we have never encountered before. They are attacking entire planets, most are human and Jaffa worlds however they have also attacked several of ours."**

"...Oh no," Landry muttered.

"**We believe you know of our enemy," **Anise mused. **"They refer to themselves as...the Cylons."**

"We've run into them a few times over the last year," Landry nodded.

"**These machines have taken human form like the Replicators," **Anise continued. **"Several Tok'ra symbiotes have tried to forcefully bond with them to acquire information from them however the hosts kill themselves before we are able to gleam anything useful. They do appear to consider Earth and the human race as a whole as something that needs to be either enslaved or destroyed. They remind us of the Goa'uld and we do not wish to see another empire like them rise again."**

"We already know about them," Landry told her. "When did they start attacking the Jaffa?"

"**A few weeks ago," **Anise answered. **"Their fighters also appear to be capable of faster-than-light travel and are able to appear inside the shields of Ha'taks. Their weapons are then able to destroy motherships from within their shields...the Jaffa are quickly losing ground."**

"Then it's only a matter of time before they are able to locate Earth," Landry stated.

"**These abominations have made an enemy of the Tok'ra," **Anise added. **"The High Council has agreed to supply any information we gather to the Tau'ri to aid you against these things."**

"Thank you," Landry nodded. "Any help you can give us would be much appreciated," he turned. "Walter! Get me General O'Neill right now!"

"_Yes sir!"_

**July 7****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Control Room**

"_Incoming wormhole,"_ Walter's voice sounded through the speakers. _"Receiving a transmission...it's Atlantis,"_ he added.

"Put it through," Landry ordered as he entered came up behind the control console. The image of a woman he knew rather well as the administrator of the Atlantis Expedition appeared on the screen. "What can I do for you Elizabeth?" he asked.

"_Sorry to call in ahead of schedule but we have a situation here," _Weir spoke. _"I'm sure you've read my report about the Wraith Hiveship that appeared in orbit a week ago and wanted to turn our retrovirus into a weapon to use on the other Wraith here in Pegasus."_

"I read your report Elizabeth," Landry confirmed. "Did something happen?"

"_The deal was a sham from the start,"_ Weir explained. _"They planted a virus in the info they gave us and it managed to locate and acquire the location of every world in our database...including Earth."_

"...How many ships?" Landry asked now worried.

"_Two Hiveships are currently on course for Earth," _Weir answered. _"The _Daedalus_ took some damage but she's still operational and the _Orion's _Hyperdrive is functional and_ _should be ready to fight shortly."_

"What are you suggesting?" Landry inquired.

"_We cannot allow the Wraith to reach Earth, General," _Weir told him.

"...You have a plan I take it?" Landry asked her.

"_We've calculated the coordinates where the Hiveships will drop out of hyperspace to 'heal' their hulls," _Weir explained. _"I plan on stopping them before they get any further than that."_

"With what exactly?" Landry inquired.

"_With everything we've got," _Weir answered.

"...Dial us back in an hour Elizabeth...I'll make some calls...Landry out," Landry finished and the screen flickered off as the gate shutdown.

"Sir?" Walter asked over his shoulder.

"Get me Colonel Emerson onboard the _Odyssey_ and contact General O'Neill. It looks like the Russians are going to have to launch the _Korolev _ahead of schedule after all," Landry ordered.

**July 7****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****USS Odyssey  
****Main Bridge**

"How many ships are there exactly?" Emerson asked.

"_Just the two,"_ Landry told him. _"The Russians are sending the _Korolev_ with you and Atlantis is dispatching the _Daedalus _and the _Orion_ as we speak."_

"From what I've heard the _Daedalus_ isn't exactly in the best shape and the _Orion _can barely fly as it is. The _Korolev _hasn't even had its shakedown cruise yet sir," Emerson shook his head.

"_The IOA is aware of that...but we have no choice," _Landry continued. _"If the Wraith make it to Earth we'll hit them with the Antarctic weapon however doing so would deplete the remainder of our drones...and with the Cylons active across the galaxy we'd rather not use it unless we have too."_

"...Understood sir," Emerson nodded. "What about the _Prometheus _or the _Astrea _sir?"

"_Their Hyperdrives aren't as fast as those installed on the 304s...they'd never be able to reach the battle in time," _Landry explained. _"They'll be remaining here at Earth...just in case the Wraith make it through our ambush."_

"...Very well...the _Odyssey _is ready to go whenever sir," Emerson acknowledged.

"_You have a go...Godspeed,"_ Landry nodded and the screen flickered off.

"The _Korolev_ just launched from Siberia now sir," Marks reported. "She's charging her Hyperdrive and Colonel Chekov bids us good hunting."

"Alright then...Major Marks, break us out of orbit and take us into hyperspace. Set a course for the void," Emerson gave the order.

"Yes sir," Marks acknowledged and complied with the order.

Together the two Tau'ri warships formed up and tore open subspace in front of them. They accelerated and disappeared into the hyperspace windows and the cloud-like distortions closed behind them.

**July 12****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Control Room**

The base was reasonably quiet compared to most of the time and General Landry couldn't help but sigh as he looked over another report on the attacks on the Free Jaffa Nation by the Cylon Empire. The Cylons were nuking planets all over the Cygnus Arm of the galaxy and the Jaffa didn't seem to be able to even slow them down.

Thankfully they didn't seem to understand how to use the Stargate yet however they were machines...if they were anything like the Replicators then it would only be a matter of time. Already several Asgard ships had been dispatched to defend planets under the Protected Planets Treaty which was still in effect even after the downfall of the Goa'uld.

Regarding the Colonials, the _Prometheus _had managed to round up several more Cylon infiltrators in the Colonial Fleet at New Caprica. This included a child with a surprising heritage...Hera Agathon, the daughter of a human, Karl Agathon and a Cylon, Sharon Valerie. The Tau'ri had all but demanded that the child be sent back to her parents and when the Admiral found out he was less than pleased with his President's actions.

Suddenly the alarms began blaring all over the base and personnel began to quickly head to their stations. Landry made is way out of his office and down to the control room where he could already see the staff sergeant at work.

"What is it this time?" Landry demanded.

"Sir, we just received word from NASA," Walter relayed. "One of their deep space probes detected several ships matching Cylon configuration holding position near Neptune."

"How many?" Landry asked now concerned.

"Six Baseships," Walter replied.

"There is probably more on the way," Landry said grimly. "Get me General O'Neill, General Hammond and the President now."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"They got us with our backs against the wall," Landry said simply as he sat in his office chair.

"_Six ships won't be enough to break through our defences," _General Jack O'Neill spoke through the phone.

"_He's right Mister President," _General George Hammond added. _"They could give us a run for our money though...even with the Antarctic outpost."_

"_Am I the only one who thinks it's just a bit odd that the Cylons decided to attack us directly the moment we send most of our fleet away to fight the Wraith?" _Jack asked.

"_Maybe it was bad timing," _Hammond countered.

"It seemed to me that the Cylons are waiting for reinforcements," Landry spoke up. "They have to know that six Baseships won't be enough...especially after what happened during our last two battles with them."

"_We don't have a lot of time then," _President Henry Hayes said clearly. _"What are our options? The rest of the fleet is off intercepting the Wraith in the void and if the Cylons bring in more ships not even the _Prometheus, Astrea _and the Antarctic weapon will be able to deal with them."_

"_Our surface-to-space missile sites will do a lot of damage to the Cylons fleet if they're able to take orbit," _Hammond responded. _"No matter what happens the Cylons will have a hell of a fight on their hands."_

"That may not be enough," Landry said grimly.

"_You might want to contact the Asgard too and see if they can spare a few ships. Thor owes me a favour or two,"_ Jack suggested. _"I'll head to Antarctica and sit in the chair. With the ZPM we got from Kobol it should be able to fire when I use it."_

"I'll contact the Asgard immediately," Landry acknowledged. "What about the Colonials?"

"_What about them?" _Hayes asked back.

"They have the most experience fighting the Cylons and we need all the ships we can get right now. We could certainly ask them to help," Landry suggested.

"_...See what you can do," _Hayes gave the okay.

**July 12****th**** 2006  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica (P3X-493)  
****New Caprica City  
****Colonial One**

In the past six months since they first set foot on this cold haven from the Cylons the Colonial people had grown use to life on their new colony. The ships too large or not designed to land remained in orbit including the _Galactica _and the _Pegasus. _Both of which were becoming lax without any real combat however none of their crews had left their ships, instead opting to remain aboard in case the Cylons ever learned of their world's location.

The situation changed when Doctor Jackson, one of the most infamous men to ever appear in the presence of the Colonial leadership arrived on planet with news of an imminent Cylon attack being prepared on the planet Earth.

"How many Basestars?" Adama inquired.

"Another two jumped in before I came here so that makes eight," Daniel answered. "They haven't moved so we're expecting more of their ships to arrive in the next few hours."

"Eight Basestars, frak," Tigh cursed from the side.

"We're spread pretty thin right now; most of Earth's fleet is off engaging a race called the Wraith and are too far away to be recalled. _Prometheus, Astrea _and four Asgard ships are all that stands between the Cylons and Earth. I wouldn't be asking you this if we weren't desperate," Daniel explained.

"...Could you step outside for the moment while we discuss this," it wasn't a suggestion. Daniel nodded and was led out of the room before Roslin turned to the Admiral. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"...I think that the only way for us to survive is if the Tau'ri are able to defeat the Cylons," Adama replied truthfully.

"We could always stay here and hide. Rebuild our civilization," Roslin offered.

"And it will only be a matter of time before the Cylons find this planet," Adama reasoned. "When that day comes...it might be Earth that comes to our aid and not the other way around."

"...You're right," Roslin nodded with a sigh. "Do what you need to...don't let the Cylons do to Earth what they did to the colonies."

"Yes Madam President," Adama nodded.

**July 12****th**** 2006  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica (P3X-493)  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

In orbit above the planet sat the Battlestars _Galactica _and _Pegasus_ just off of the formation of civilian ships. The CIC of the forty year old warship was looking much the same she always had though sections of her armour had been slowly replaced by newer armour created on New Caprica and shipped into orbit.

Currently Admiral Adama stood beside the table in the center of the CIC with Colonel Tigh standing across from him waiting patiently. His old friend gave him a reassuring nod with a grin and Adama knew that his XO had his back no matter what. He picked up the small phone on the table and waited for the chime to gather everyone's attention.

"This is Admiral Adama," his voice sounded through the speakers throughout the two warships. "Moments ago this ship received word of an imminent Cylon attack against Earth is about to be launched," he echoed the words he'd used so long ago. "From the reports we've received the enemy force consists of eight Basestars...probably more. Earth has formally requested our assistance in fighting the Cylon threat against their homeworld and I have agreed." He paused and looked around at the faces of those around the room.

"Two years ago, I promised to lead you to a new home and that is what I have done. We've all suffered...we've all lost something...and I'll be honest and say there was a time when I questioned whether we would ever truly be free of the Cylons. The Cylons are planning to destroy Earth and in doing so do the same thing they did against the colonies...I cannot allow that to happen. I intend to take the _Galactica _and the _Pegasus _to Earth in order to render aid and beat the Cylons back into the void. Considering the nature of this mission and the high probability that we will not survive this mission is voluntary only...anyone who wishes to leave may do so now. I will not think anything less of you," Adama declared.

After a few moments of silence Gaeta spoke up, "sir. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we won't let the Cylons do as they frakking please," the rest of the command crew agreed. "So say we all," he said finally.

"So say we all," they all echoed.

"...Thank you," Adama gave a nod to everyone.

"Well what are all of you standing around for? Charge the jump drive and sound action stations. Move it people!" Tigh roared into action.

"Set condition one throughout the ship," Gaeta said into the comm.

"Mister Gaeta," Adama spoke clearly. "Plot a course for Earth...we're going to make the Cylons realise exactly why they needed a computer virus to beat us at the colonies."

"So say we all," Tigh grinned.

The _Galactica _and the _Pegasus _soon disappeared in flashes of light. The Cylons had nuked their homes from orbit and chased them across the stars as they searched for Earth. They weren't about to let the Cylons do whatever they wanted any longer...those walking toasters would be stopped and the it was the human race who would be there to do it.

So Say we all...

**Author's Notes:**

For the record the Cylons have had six months and two battles to come up with a countermeasure to the Asgard transporter technology. I think the reason that the Tau'ri didn't beam nukes out into open space near the Wraith ships was because of the limit of its range and the size of the Wraith EM jamming field.

Also the Tau'ri employ Asgard shields matching that of the O'Neill-class battleship only using weaker Naquadah reactors as opposed to Asgard Neutrino-ion reactors. As such the Tau'ri shield technologies are not as advanced (without a ZPM powering them) and judging by the episode 'Off the Grid' a single Ha'tak staff bolt was able to drain twenty percent of its shield in one shot.

Though I'll admit that was probably because it hadn't even had its shakedown cruise and was operating at ninety percent completion. Considering Wraith energy weapons are a lot more powerful and the _Daedalus _can take a near constant barrage from twelve Hive-ships for a few minutes it would seem to be the case.

Now onto this chapter: the Cylons have been launching attacks on the Jaffa and they've finally located Earth at the same time as two Wraith Hive-ships have tricked Atlantis. This has forced the Tau'ri into a corner with their fleet separated across two galaxies. Thankfully the Asgard and the Colonials are willing to help though nothing is ever so simple as that.

In my opinion SG1 Season 9 was ruined by the introduction of the Ori because the writers wanted to create a new 'super powerful' enemy that pawns everybody else from the last seven years. It was okay when they did it with Anubis because Anubis was the textbook definition of a villain, a badass villain at that.

What they should have done was create an enemy that was technologically at the same level as the Tau'ri and Jaffa that had hidden from the Goa'uld before the fall. This would have showed the progression of the Tau'ri and the stabilisation of the galactic community. I admit they tried that with the Lucian Alliance but they failed because they turned the Lucian Alliance into a gangster enemy from one of those old Chicago films. That's one of the main reasons the SGU is such a failure right now.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. No Man's Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter6: No Man's Land

**July 13****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Area 51  
****Holding Room**

After their capture on New Caprica both Cavils had been temporarily imprisoned at the Delta Site before they were placed in separate holding cells deep within Area 51. The six known as Gina who had been captured after trying to detonate a nuclear weapon aboard _Cloud Nine_ was a few cells down and was being talked too by a physiatrist in order to help her recover from her time as a prisoner aboard the _Pegasus. _Currently the Cavils stood in their own cells along the walls of the room and were surprised when General Landry entered.

"Ah General Landry," Caprica-Cavil greeted mockingly. "How nice of you to join us today...I hope this is a social call."

"Unless you've finally come to surrender?" asked Galactica-Cavil with a smirk.

"No I'm afraid not," Landry smirked back. How he hated these two...especially after trying to interrogate them for the last month. "Dear god what did I do to get stuck listening to you two?"

"You're gods cannot save you now," Caprica-Cavil shrugged. "You're world will suffer the same fate as the Colonial Colonies and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You can skip the fire and brimstone. We've spotted your fleet at the edge of our system," Landry shot back.

"It is not too late," the Caprica-Cavil offered. "Surrender to our rule and we will spare your world. We only wish to live in peace with our parents on Earth like our god prophesied."

"I have to tell you," Landry chuckled. "Even if my government did surrender to you the rest of my world is just not going to bow down to you."

"Then you are doomed," Galactica-Cavil sneered.

"That maybe so...but I don't think it's you that's going to do it," Landry told them.

"I would not be so sure," Caprica-Cavil countered.

"Really? What took you so long?" Landry looked between the two Cylons. "You're people had to have acquired Earth's location long before now and Earth is the most heavily populated planet in the galaxy. Even now your fleet is sitting at the edge of our system doing nothing...what are you waiting for?" he took a step back towards the door and looked them both over. "We've been a pain your proverbial backsides since we first encountered you so you can't really expect me to believe that you've been saving the best for last do you? What's wrong? You guys are never speechless?"

"It has been a long time since we have been with the consensus," Galactica-Cavil commented. "How are we supposed to know what is taking our brothers and sisters so long while we're stuck in these cells?"

"I'll tell you what I think," Landry spoke clearly. "I say this move of your reeks of desperation...you're not sure if you can pull it off."

"Your defences are no match against our fleet," Galactica-Cavil sneered. "We defeated the Colonials and they far out outnumber the abilities of a single world."

"You only beat the Colonials because of a computer virus," Landry shot back. "Not that it matters...you won't destroy Earth...we won't let you destroy our home. More powerful entities have tried...none have succeeded...and neither will you."

"Your planet will burn and become lifeless amongst these cold and unfriendly stars. There is nothing you can do to stop it," Caprica-Cavil chuckled.

"Oh we'll see about that...however there is one thing I do know for sure," Landry finished as he turned away. "If we're going to hell then you're both coming with us."

"That's where you're wrong General," Galactica-Cavil said as the General left. "We will resurrect and continue to take our rightful place in this universe."

**July 14****th**** 2006  
****The Void  
****Hyperspace  
****USS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

"Exiting hyperspace in ten seconds," Captain Dave Kleinman spoke up.

"Lock-on to the target the moment we drop out and await my order," Colonel Steven Caldwell told him as he sat down in his chair.

"...Five...four...three...two...one," Kleinman finished.

"Fire at will," Caldwell gave the order.

A second later the _Daedalus_ ripped open the space in front of it and dropped back into normal space. Almost immediately the sensors on the Tau'ri battlecruiser detected two massive contacts ahead—the Hiveships—along with a large number of darts standing guard. The tubes along the _Daedalus'_ neck opened a second later and expelled dozens of missiles into space towards the nearest Hiveship.

"Missiles are away," Kleinman informed.

"Dart activity?" Caldwell questioned.

"Quite a number of them sir," Kleinman replied. "They're moving too intercept our missiles."

"...Now would be a good time _Orion,"_ Caldwell muttered.

The missiles split away from each other and continued on course for the first hive as the darts quickly moved to intercept. Missile after missile was shot down before impact however one slipped through, detonating against the hull of the Hiveship and consuming its rear section in light.

"One missile got through sir," Kleinman reported. "One of the Wraith ships has suffered serious damage and the other one is-" he was interrupted by a flash from the sensors. "Sir the _Orion _has arrived and the other hive is moving to intercept."

"Have they fired their weapons?" Caldwell inquired.

"Negative sir," Kleinman responded.

"Open a secure channel," Caldwell ordered.

He looked out of the viewport and saw the second hive firing on the _Orion _which hung in the distance. The blue plasma bolts from the Hiveship were slamming into the Ancient warship's shields continuously as it moved closer to its target.

"Hey Lorne, now would be a good time to open fire," Caldwell said into the comm.

"_Yes sir, I gave the order but nothing happened," _Major Evan Lorne responded. _"We're having a little difficulty transferring power from shields to weapons."_

"There's a hive bearing down on your position," Caldwell told him.

"_Yes sir I see that,"_ Lorne acknowledged.

A few seconds later the _Orion's _shield disappeared and the plasma bolts from the Wraith ships struck the ship itself. At the same time the pods littering the ventral frame of the Ancient warship unleashed a hailstorm of orange drones across the space between the _Orion _and its target. The drones manoeuvred out of the way of the darts that littered the area and carved into the Hiveship itself, literally tearing it apart until the hive's spinal frame finally shattered.

"One Hiveship has been neutralised," Kleinman reported. "Sir, the remaining hive is shifting its fire to the _Orion."_

"Move to intercept," Caldwell ordered.

"The _Orion _has no shields," Kleinman informed. "We're not going to make it there in time sir," the sensor's suddenly pinged again as two hyperspace windows tore open with one beside the _Orion _and the other beside the _Daedalus._ "Sir, the _Odyssey_ and the _Korolev_ just arrived and the _Odyssey _is moving to intercept the Wraith's fire."

The two newly arrived battlecruisers took up position and began firing off missile after missile at the damaged Wraith Hiveship. The remaining darts were torn apart by the railguns of the Tau'ri warships even as the hive continued to batter the shields of the _Odyssey._

"Get me a secure channel to the _Odyssey _and the _Korolev_ now," Caldwell ordered.

"Channel open," Kleinman informed.

"Colonel Emerson, Colonel Chekov," Caldwell greeted. "Thank you for joining us," he added.

"_Anytime Colonel," _Emerson responded.

"_I must apologize for our tardiness Colonel Caldwell,"_ Chekov reasoned. _"Our Hyperdrive wasn't even test before we launched."_

"No apologies necessary Colonel Chekov," Caldwell told him. "I'm just glad you're here," the intensity of the hits the shields were taken suddenly increased. "Bring all railguns to bear on the main dart bays and fire at will."

"I have a contact sir," Kleinman spoke up. "A single Wraith ship, possibly a transport; it just left the hive and is on course for us. It's broadcasting a signal on our frequency."

"What the hell do they want?" Caldwell asked. "Let's hear it," he gave the order.

"_This Colonel John Sheppard, authentication code alpha-seven-tango-three, please respond,"_ a familiar voice sounded through the comm.

"Sheppard, we writ you off," Caldwell said clearly.

"_Well don't get all emotional on me now," _Sheppard responded. _"Look I got McKay, Ronon and Michael aboard a Wraith transport."_

"Michael?" Caldwell questioned.

"_Yes sir and he's got a plan I think you're going to like. It probably won't be long before they start shooting at us," _Sheppard replied.

"The Wraith just opened fire on the transport sir," Kleinman reported.

"Beam them directly to the bridge," Caldwell ordered and four figures appeared before him in columns of light. "Colonel, you said something about a plan?" Caldwell inquired.

"I've disabled their jamming codes," Michael was the one who answered.

"All you've got to do is send over a nuke," Sheppard added.

"Sir-" Kleinman started.

The _Korolev _had moved in closer to the hive and opened fire with every nuke it had onboard. Several missiles made it through now that the bulk of the darts were destroyed and detonated against the dorsal frame of the Hiveship. The _Odyssey _joined them with missiles from the other side until the entire hive broke apart in a series of secondary explosions.

"Enemy contact has been neutralised," Kleinman reported.

"...Relay a message to Earth informing them that the Hiveships have been destroyed," Caldwell gave the order.

"Yes sir," Kleinman nodded.

"It's over," Sheppard sighed before turning to the Wraith among the group.

"Colonel Sheppard, would you please escort our guest to the brig," Caldwell said clearly.

"Yes sir," Sheppard acknowledged and gestured towards the door. "After you," Michael wordlessly started out of the room with several guards following close behind.

**Author's Notes:**

Short chapter this time but that's only because the next chapter will be the Cylon attack on Earth. Halfway through when I was writing this I thought it felt more like a filler than anything else but I wanted to show what would have happened had Earth not sent ships to the Ori Supergate in the series. We would have had those two ships ready to head off and face the Wraith in the void. We wouldn't have lost the _Orion _or the _Korolev _and both Hiveships would have been destroyed outright.

I agree with stark40763 when I say the Aschen would have been very convincing bad guys for seasons nine and ten. A conflict with them in space would have showed how far Earth had come over the years even before the Asgard donated their plasma beam weapons to Earth.

As for Alex Retzer...I think you're confused; I never said the Asgard would be unable to kick Cylon ass. I said that the Cylons had adapted to beaming technology and that the Asgard had dispatched some of their ships to the Protected Planets in order to counter the Cylon invasion. Also Baal will be explained later and the Lucian Alliance is being nuked by the Cylons.

Just because the Cylons are technologically inferior to most races doesn't make them any less of a threat; yes they can jump in and nuke planets defenceless planets but Earth is not completely defenceless. RAAB is a great story and shows a more 'realistic' world in the event of an 'alien' attack on Earth. But the Asgard weren't defending Earth in his story and Earth had no idea that the Colonials were even coming until they were right on top of them.

In this story the Cylons in my story have been spotted and Earth has gathered its defences to face this threat on short notice. The Cylons won't be able to just jump in a rain nukes down on Earth because the Asgard would stop the missiles before they struck the planet using that transporter beam of theirs.

The Cylons are debating about Earth and the Colonials along with the other human worlds in the galaxy. The _Pegasus _has already shown up because my story is based when the Colonials find New Caprica and Helena Cain is already dead.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. The Gauntlet

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter7: The Gauntlet

**July 14****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****USS Prometheus  
****Main Bridge**

Unknown to the people below the _Prometheus _and _Astrea _sat in orbit with dozens of squadrons of 302s from the governments involved in the Stargate and other projects. Beside the two Tau'ri battlecruiser were three inhumanly elegant Asgard O'Neill-class battleships and the Asgard science vessel _Daniel Jackson._ Further away were the Battlestars _Galactica _and _Pegasus_ with their vipers and raptors swarming area.

"Sir, message coming in from Stargate Command, its General Landry," Delouise spoke up.

"...Put it through," Pendergast nodded and the screen flickered on.

"_Colonel,"_ Landry greeted. _"I just got off the phone with Thor...his talks with the Cylons have broken down. They're going to attack anytime now and the rest of the fleet is too far out to get here in time...it looks like you're on your own."_

"Understood General," Pendergast acknowledged. "We'll do what we can but I don't have to tell you that without the ability to beam our nukes aboard their ships we won't be able to hold them off for long."

"_They have thirteen Baseships,"_ Landry finished. _"Good luck Colonel...and Godspeed," _the screen flickered off a moment later.

"Sir, I'm picking up multiple hyperlight distortions on the opposite side of the planet," Delouise reported. "It looks like they're going to bombard Earth while we're trying to intercept them."

"Engage the Hyperdrive and put us right between them. Don't let anything through," Pendergast ordered and the _Prometheus _quickly jumped into hyperspace before dropping back out on the other side of the planet. _Astrea _flanked her sister ship and readied itself for the battle to come.

The _Galactica _and the _Pegasus _quickly joined the small battlecruisers and took up position between the planet and the Cylon fleet. Missiles rained down upon the four human warships as the four Asgard vessels quickly appeared a moment later and released beams of light at the approaching missiles.

"Be ready to beam warheads on my order," Pendergast said clearly.

"Sir, as long as the Cylons are jamming us we can't beam onto their ships," Delouise responded.

"That's why we're not going to beam them aboard their ships," Pendergast countered. "Get me a lock on a set of coordinates in the center of the Cylon raider formations and start beaming the nukes. Clear the road for our missiles to hit their motherships directly."

"Yes sir," Delouise nodded in understanding.

A flash of light and an expanding fireball in the center of a cluster of raiders signified the detonation of a Tau'ri 'super-nuke' as the Cylons and Colonials had begun calling them. Hundreds of raiders were instantly annihilated creating a large hole in the Cylon lines several kilometres across by a temporary expanding star which collapsed in on itself a moment later.

"Get us in closer to the enemy and open fire with everything we've got," Pendergast ordered.

"Everything sir?" Delouise asked.

"Everything," Pendergast confirmed.

The _Prometheus _moved forward—its railguns tearing into the raiders that survived—and unleashed a volley of missiles towards the nearest Basestar. Several of them were destroyed by the Basestar's limited interception missiles however two made it through and struck the central frame of the Basestar. Nuclear light consumed it for a few long seconds before dying down and revealing nothing but wreckage in its wake.

"Well its official," Pendergast sighed. "We just disclosed the Stargate Program to the entire world and the existence of aliens."

"Sir?" Delouise asked confused.

"We just lit up the sky like a second sun, Major," Pendergast explained. "You'd have to be blind not to see what we just did to that Baseship."

"We'll worry about that later sir," Delouise reassured.

"Where's the _Astrea?"_ Pendergast questioned.

"She's moving into weapon's range of the nearest Baseship now sir," Delouise informed.

The _Astrea _was BC303, a true sister ship of the _Prometheus_ and launched back in 2004 commanded by Colonel William Ronson. The _Astrea _was the first ship to be equipped with Ancient drone launchers using plasma drones from the Antarctic weapons platform on the surface. It was thought that smaller numbers of drones could be launched with precision for use against the Cylons. Of course since drones were in limited supply the _Astrea _only had a few dozen of them compared to the thousands that lay beneath Antarctica.

The _Astrea _closed in on a Basestar that was angling towards it and unleashing a swarm of missiles and raiders at the approaching Tau'ri battlecruiser. Drones started to fire from the now open starboard and port tubes along its neck and shot out towards the Basestar. Only a dozen of them were fired and they easily outmanoeuvred the Cylon raiders that tried to intercept them. The drones kept going until they struck the Basestar itself, melting through layers and layers of armour before finally detonating inside the ship. Secondary explosions started to riddle the arms and neck of the Basestar before one of the drones struck its reactor core and obliterated the Baseship.

"The Asgard are moving to engage the Cylon Baseships," Delouise reported.

The three O'Neill-class ships were quick for their size and boasted some of the most powerful weapons in the known universe. Within moments they had manoeuvred into position to unleash hell on the Cylon fleet and shattered six Basestars outright with several well placed hits from its ion cannons. The battleships' re-sequencers were washing over the squadrons of raiders in the area and disintegrating them instantly.

Suddenly explosions riddled the hulls of two of the O'Neills as Cylon raiders seemed materialise inside the bubble-like energy shield of the ships and attack them directly. Nukes from the raiders struck their hulls and after several hits broke their backs and left them as nothing more than floating debris.

"What just happened?" Pendergast questioned.

"Cylon raiders jumped inside the shields of the Asgard ships and nuked them directly. Two of them are destroyed and the third is under attack. The _Daniel Jackson_ appears to be moving to assist," Delouise replied. "Several hyperlight distorts have tried to jump through our shields however every time they try they simply tear themselves apart. It's similar to what happens if something impacts the iris on a Stargate."

"Then how are they jumping through the Asgard's shields but not ours?" Pendergast questioned further.

"Their shields are larger than ours," Delouise answered. "They have more room to re-materialise without hitting anything...it's how they've been hitting Jaffa and Lucian Alliance motherships."

"A lot of good that does us," Pendergast muttered before the ship rocked from another impact.

"Shields are beginning to fail," Delouise reported. "The _Galactica _is taking heavy fire and it looks like she's lost most of her weapons. Several Baseships have jumped into orbit behind us and-" several flashes of light engulfed the far horizon of the planet. "Multiple nuclear detonations...weapons fire from the surface...it's the US naval ICBMs...they're being launched at the orbiting Baseships."

"Status of our ordinance?" Pendergast inquired.

"We're out of nukes and the railguns are down to their last mags. We're running out of ammo," Delouise replied. "Sir, one of the Baseships has just jumped into orbit above Asia...they're launching nukes at the surface."

"Surface fire?" Pendergast asked.

"They won't reach it in time," Delouise informed.

"What about the _Astrea?"_ Pendergast questioned.

"She's got her own problems sir," Delouise shook his head.

"Jump us right between the Baseship and Earth. Fire all railguns at those missiles; don't let any of them through," Pendergast ordered.

The _Prometheus _quickly jumped into hyperspace again and dropped back out between the Basestar and the planet just in time to intercept several nuclear missiles aimed at the planet. Three warheads struck the shields of the battlecruiser and started to bleed through.

"Shields are failing," Delouise reported as his console sparked. "We've lost the Hyperdrive and most of the secondary systems. We need to break off and recharge the shields."

"If we do that the Cylons will have a clear shot at Earth," Pendergast shook his head.

"Railguns depleted," Delouise said finally as the nukes launched from the Basestar rained down on the battered battlecruiser.

"...All hands abandon ship," Pendergast gave the order.

"Sir?" Delouise asked unsure.

"You heard me," Pendergast told him. "Start beaming everyone to the surface while we still have the transporters working."

"Yes sir," Delouise acknowledged and began beaming people off the ship and down to the planet.

"That means you too," Pendergast ordered.

"But sir-" Delouise started.

"That's an order Major," Pendergast told him.

"...Yes sir," Delouise nodded and entered one final command.

He disappeared in a column of light leaving Pendergast alone in the room who quickly began typing in one final command. The Colonel entered in a collision course and quickly diverted all the remaining power to the sub-light engines and shields. The _Prometheus _accelerated towards the Basestar as dozens of raiders swarmed over the battlecruiser and unleashed wave after wave of missiles at it.

The transporter suddenly gave out and Pendergast sighed knowing what was coming. He stared out of the viewport at the rapidly approaching Cylon Baseship and closed his eyes as his speed increased. The _Prometheus _continued on course and rammed the neck of the Basestar though relatively doing little damage in the process do to the sheer size of the Cylon warship.

The core of the _Prometheus _suddenly overloaded and consumed the two ships in a blinding light that could be seen across the battlefield. When the blast died down nothing remained but a cluster of debris signifying the fate of Earth's first true interstellar starship.

**July 14****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

The _Galactica _had seen better days were the thoughts running through Colonel Tigh's head as yet another ship-to-ship missile struck the spinal frame of the old Battlestar. They had placed themselves directly between the planet and a pair of Basestar and were taking a beating for it. The _Pegasus _was engaged further away in orbit over the continent known as South America.

"Sir, we just lost the _Prometheus,"_ Duala reported.

"...Where are those raptors?" Adama questioned.

"Jumping in now sir," Gaeta informed.

Suddenly ten Colonial raptors jumped in behind the Cylon Basestars and unleashed several clusters of missiles into space. The missiles struck the neck and arms of the two Basestars as the raptors shot past. Nuclear light engulfed the two Cylon Baseships as several squadrons of raiders descended on the fleeing raptors.

F302s quickly intercepted the raiders and strafed them, wiping out several dozen of them on one pass and accelerating away before the remaining raiders could get a lock on them. While this happened Adama stood as unmoving as a mountain in the center of the CIC gazing up at the DRADIS screen which displayed the battle.

"Tau'ri 302s are strafing raiders across the board," Gaeta reported. "But they aren't as manoeuvrable sir...for the moment they're just able to outrun them."

"Status of the enemy fleet?" Adama questioned.

"The _Pegasus _is engaging the last Basestar now," Gaeta replied.

Indeed the _Pegasus _was trading fire with the last remaining Basestar on the battlefield with raiders, vipers and 302s engaged in a vicious dogfight around them. The Mercury-class Battlestar had already destroyed three Basestars one after the other and was now trying to tackle its fourth and last. Its ventral gun batteries were easily making short work of the relatively lightly armoured frame of the Basestar.

Several rounds suddenly tore through the Basestar's main reactor core and ignited its fuel. Secondary explosions riddled the neck and arms of the ship, smashing it apart under the barrage. The remaining raiders quickly jumped away in flashes of light to the surprise of the remaining defence forces.

"Sir, the Cylon raiders are retreating," Gaeta informed.

"Status of the fleet?" Adama questioned.

"Two Asgard ships have been destroyed and another is heavily damaged and venting atmosphere. The _Prometheus _was lost and the _Astrea _has exhausted her ordinance. We've lost most of our gun batteries to overheating too," Gaeta reported.

"Frak," Tigh sighed. "Well at least we won...not sure at what cost though," the moment he said that the DRADIS screen lit up. "Now what?" he gritted out.

"Several contacts are jumping in...twelve...thirteen...twenty...their Basestars...twenty-six..." Gaeta continued with rising fear.

"Frak, Bill it's the whole damn Cylon fleet," Tigh swore.

"...Mister Gaeta...plot a jump vector and charge the FTL drive. Dee, tell the _Pegasus _we're leaving," Adama ordered.

"...Yes sir," Duala nodded in acceptance.

"Bill..." Tigh spoke barely restrained.

"We've done all we can Saul," Adama told him. "You know as well as I do that we can't take one that many Basestars...we won't last long against that kind of a force."

"_Frak, _Galactica _are you seeing this?" _Kara's voice suddenly shouted through the comm. brining everyone's attention back to the DRADIS screen.

**July 14****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Antarctica  
****Ancient Outpost**

"Carter?" General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill shouted as he sat down in the control chair.

The Cylons had been beating the fleet in orbit and just when the defence forces seemed to have finally driven the Cylons away they had launched a second assault. The second fleet was much larger than the previous one and seemed to be most if not the entire Cylon fleet. They were at their limit and they knew...it was now or never.

"Just give me a minute to finalize the energy input," Carter told him as she examined the ZPM.

"Sir, the Cylons are moving into position for orbital bombardment," Major Paul 'Disaster' Davis spoke from the side as he looked over the nearby screen.

"Carter?" Jack asked again.

"...Alright, try it now," Carter gave the go ahead.

"Sorry you terminator rejects but Judgement Day ain't happening on my watch," Jack cackled as the chair lit up.

* * *

A column of light exploded upwards from the floor a few feet away and shot up through the shaft of ice. The swarm of plasma drones quickly accelerated into the air and ascended upwards past the clouds and into space. The assembled Cylon fleet could only stare in surprise as the drones swarmed over their fleet, annihilating Raiders, Heavy Raiders and Basestars alike one after the other.

The drones tore into them, blowing them apart and _kept going _towards their next target. Raiders and missiles shot out to intercept the swarm but the drones merely evaded or in some cases kept going after being struck by KEW fire from the raiders and even missiles from the Basestars.

When the last of the Cylon warships had been destroyed the drones that remained went inert, having expended all of their energy. The Colonials couldn't help but stare, both amazed and frightened at the display of firepower they had just seen. Thor on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the Alteran weapons in action after many millennia.

One thing was for certain however...the Battle of Earth was finally over...

**Author's Notes:**

There's the Cylon attack on Earth and the world sees the nuclear detonations in the sky. I had two choices for disclosure of the Stargate Program to the public for this fic; the first was naturally this chapter in which the Cylons attack Earth. The second was in the beginning of 2009 when the ZPM-powered Hiveship attacks Earth.

To be honest Stargate Atlantis should have ended with a two-part finale and the IOA declaring to the world everything that has happened over the last decade concerning the Stargate. I mean come on, we destroyed the Hiveship with a nuke in orbit of Earth...surely _someone _noticed a massive sun just appear out of nowhere above their heads.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. Childhood's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter8: Childhood's End

**July 15****th**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Washington D.C. / White House  
****Conference Room**

"May I have your attention please," spoke General Francis Maynard to the room. "The president will now make an announcement," he said as he stepped aside and allowed the US president to take the stand.

"My fellow Americans," President Henry Hayes spoke to the room and those watching on news nationwide. "What I am about to disclose is perhaps the most well kept secret in Earth's history. As you know at approximately 4:35 PM Eastern Standard Time yesterday evening there was a number of large nuclear detonations in orbit over the west coast; I have called this conference to explain what exactly happened." He waited for the reports to become silent once again, "at approximately 4PM yesterday evening a fleet of alien warships launched a direct attack on Earth."

He wasn't expecting the silence that followed that statement...suddenly one of the reports raised their hand and he nodded towards the woman.

"Clare Blake, CNN, Mister President you just said _alien_ _warships_ correct?" Clare asked in disbelief.

"That is correct," Hayes confirmed. "Already the rest of the nations that know are making announcements to their peoples in order to explain the situation."

"What _is_ the situation Mister President?" Clare inquired.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," Hayes sighed and explained. "For nine years now the United States has been operating an alien device called the Stargate in order to travel to other planets in this galaxy and beyond. During that time we have acquired allies but also dangerous enemies such as the Cylons. In order to defend ourselves against these threats whom would gladly wipe us out if given the chance, the Stargate Program has spent their time recovering technology for us to directly combat our enemies and safeguard Earth...something that we've done quite spectacularly I might add."

"Technology?" Clare asked.

"I believe Colonel Carter would be a better person to answer that question," Hayes spoke and gestured for the blond Colonel to come up to the stand.

"Thank you mister president," Carter nodded in respect as he stepped to the side. Carter then turned to the press and began, "Earth currently operates a small but highly advanced fleet of interstellar warships created using technology gained from our time in the galaxy. The universe isn't a safe place and Earth has come under attack on more than one occasion which has always ended in the destruction of the invaders."

"Who attacked us?" Clare further questioned.

"A race called the Cylons," Carter replied. "They're a machine race whom considers it the will of their god to destroy all human life. The ships that attacked us were space-age aircraft carriers however their technology isn't much more advanced than our own so we are able to fight them on relatively even ground despite being vastly outnumbered."

"Thank you Colonel Carter," Hayes spoke from the side and moments later the president took the stand once again. "Are there any further questions?"

"Yes, what actions are being taken to ensure that these Cylons do not attack us again?" Clare inquired.

"The Cylons sustained heavy casualties during the battle," Hayes replied. "Practically their entire fleet was destroyed and our allies are working to locate what's left of them as well as their homeworlds."

"You said 'our allies' Mister President," Clare brought up. "What allies are you referring too?"

"First and foremost are a race called the Asgard," Hayes answered. "Let me start from the beginning...eight thousand years ago a parasitic race called the Goa'uld came to Earth and enslaved humanity. They posed as gods from different religions and used the Stargate to spread humans across the galaxy as a labour force. We rebelled against the Goa'uld leader at the time and were left alone until nine years ago when we first stepped through the Stargate and shoved a nuclear device in the Goa'uld leader's face. We have been fighting a war against them ever since and last year we and our allies won a decisive victory which collapsed the Goa'uld Empire in on itself."

"Who are these allies?" Clare asked him.

"When the Goa'uld first came to Earth they took humans as their hosts to control and reign over their followers. They took a number of humans and genetically engineered them into a slave race known as the Jaffa. The Cylons have been nuking their worlds for several months now and their government is falling apart," Hayes explained.

"Were they fighting with us during the battle?" Clare questioned further.

"No, unfortunately their fleet is in tatters after the recent Cylon assaults on their territory," Hayes responded. "The Tok'ra are another one of our allies and have been tracking the Cylons progress for last few months for us."

"Are there any other 'allies' we should know about?" Clare asked.

"The Twelve Colonies of Kobol were destroyed by the Cylons approximately three years ago and what remained of their civilization fled on whatever ships they had available. They were being hunted down by the Cylons when we discovered them near one of our outposts which the Colonials have now colonized. The Colonials and the Cylons believe Earth is a 'Thirteenth Colony of Kobol' that was colonized three thousand years ago and the Colonials sent their two remaining warships to help defend Earth during the battle. Naturally human life evolved here on Earth however the Cylons believe that Earth is merely another colony and will stop at nothing to destroy us and the rest of humanity in this galaxy," Hayes continued.

"...What can we do?" Clare asked the question. A sudden column of light signalled the appearance of the Asgard known as Thor sitting in his command chair beside the stand. "W-what was-" she stammered in surprise.

"Your timing is perfect as always, Thor," Hayes nodded with a smile.

"Greets, I am Thor, Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet," Thor introduced himself to the surprised assembly. "The Asgard have been watching your world for many long years now and in recent times you have shown yourselves to push yourselves beyond your limits. For that as well as aiding us in our fight against an enemy which threatened both our world and yours we have acknowledged you all as true friends."

"I'm sorry but did you say your was Thor? As in the Norse god?" Clare asked confused.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Thor confirmed. "During the reign of the Goa'uld Empire we Asgard created what is known as the Protected Planets' Treaty identifying planets under our protection which Earth was a once a member before you gained the ability to defend yourselves."

"And your ships during the battle?" Clare asked.

"Four of our ships took part in defence your world, two of which were destroyed and another, the _Sigurd_ was forced to return to my homeworld for repairs. My person flagship remains in orbit to defend your world," Thor replied. "Sadly we are still rebuilding from a war we fought with a machine race called the Replicators; I'm afraid we do not have any other ships to spare at this time."

"We had eight ships at the battle and the Cylons had roughly forty," Hayes continued. "We smashed their fleet but not before two Asgard battleships and our battlecruiser, _Prometheus _were destroyed. If it wasn't for their noble sacrifice it is quite possible that the Cylons would have been able to drop nuclear weapons on Earth."

"Can't we negotiate with these things?" Clare inquired.

"We've tried...but their 'god' demands that they destroy their 'parents' namely the human race as a whole. They won't stop until we're dead or they are," Hayes replied.

**July 21****st**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Briefing Room**

"How are things going exactly?" Cam asked the question.

"Pretty badly," Landry as he sat down. "Currently the President and the Joint Chiefs are discussing where to go from here...personally I think the President might be forced to declare martial law before things settle down."

"We aren't there yet," Daniel denied. "That can't be the only way things can turn out...I mean I can understand where the public is coming from and yes, it was a shock. Finding out we're not alone in the universe as we first thought but the people have to understand that if we are going to survive then we can't keep bickering about something like this."

"The President and the IOA would seem to agree with you," Landry nodded. "That's why he doesn't want to declare martial law...he will if he has too but he doesn't want to do it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"What about the Colonials and Thor?" Carter asked.

"The _Galactica _and the _Pegasus _are remaining on station in orbit of Earth with the _Astrea_ until the _Odyssey _and the _Korolev _return. As for the Asgard...the only ship that seems to have come out with the least amount of damage is the _Daniel Jackson,_" Landry replied. "Thor seemed disappointed that the Cylons were able to bypass their shields and technology in order to attack them directly."

"I'm guessing the fact that the Cylons had to actually work themselves in order to deal with one of our ships than one of theirs annoyed him?" Vala quipped.

"Vala," Daniel admonished.

"She's right though," Landry nodded. "Thor seemed upset that the Cylons had more trouble with our ships than his and openly said that he will not underestimate the Cylons again. The _Daniel Jackson _will be remaining in orbit for the time being however the _Sigurd_ is returning to Orilla for repairs."

"What about the Antarctic weapon?" Cam questioned.

"Like we expected we depleted the last of our drones," Carter answered. "It will be several days before we've shipped enough drones from the outpost on New Caprica to Earth in order to resupply the chair."

"...It's been a bad week," Cam sighed.

"Yes it has," Landry nodded.

"I'm surprised President Hayes didn't tell everyone about Atlantis," Daniel brought up.

"Let the public get used to the existence of aliens before springing that we've discovered the lost city of Atlantis, will you?" Cam joked.

**July 22****nd**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Homeworld Command  
****O'Neill's Office**

In the days that followed the Cylon attack on Earth things began getting worse between national disputes and several public riots. Conspiracy theories were running wild through the public's mind and everyone was afraid that the Cylon might come back at any moment. What everyone agreed on however is that the Cylons must not get another shot at Earth.

He'd already discussed it with the IOA and the President and they'd both gave him the go ahead. General Hammond offered his support in the plan he had thought up and they would be able to begin as soon as Admiral Adama agreed. If this plan worked...then the Cylons would be crippled and it might just buy them the time they needed to sort out everything at home.

"You wanted to speak with me General?" Adama inquired as he was escorted into the room.

"Take a look at this," Jack said and placed a single photo on the table in front of him.

Adama sat down in front of the desk and picked up the photo. "This is a Cylon Resurrection Ship" he trailed off. "When was this taken? And is it still there?"

"When the Cylons attacked Earth we detected several subspace transmissions being sent to a set of coordinates about thirty light-years away," Carter replied from the side. "The Tok'ra sent a ship to investigate and found that, along with several Baseships in the area. They've made several jumps since then but we've tracked them and the Tok'ra are keeping tabs on them."

"The Cylons we killed during the battle were sent to it?" Adama suggested.

"That seems to be our guess," Carter nodded. "However we also detected another set of transmissions being broadcast to a set of coordinates a lot further away...Carter tells me that the Resurrection ship ran out of room and had to send a large number of them to what she believes is the Cylon homeworld."

"The Cylon homeworld?" Adama narrowed his eyes at the words. "You mean you've located their homeworld?"

"Yes and the Tok'ra have already scouted it out. There are two inhabited planets in the system and several inhabited moons. The fourth planet in the system appears to be their homeworld," Carter continued. "We've also identified a large structure in orbit of the planet...we don't know what it is," she finished as Jack handed over another set of photos.

"I'll have Athena take a look at them," Adama said as he looked over the images. "Did you have something in mind or is this all?"

"...I've spoke with my government, Thor and the IOA. They've authorised the deployment of the fleet to the location where the Cylon Resurrection fleet is," Jack explained. "Currently the _Astrea, _the _Odyssey, _the _Korolev_ and the _Daniel Jackson_ are preparing to go."

"And you want my ships to join you?" Adama mused.

"...Not exactly," Jack sank back into his chair. "If you'll allow the _Pegasus _to join the fleet at the battle then that would be great however the _Galactica _would have different mission entirely since her weapons are still burnt out."

"...What kind of mission?" Adama asked slowly.

"A surgical strike on the Cylon homeworld."

**July 21****st**** 2006  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Adama's Cabin**

"With all due respect sir they're crazy," Helo said simply. "No offense but the entire plan is suicide," he said to the members of SG1.

"I'm with them," Starbuck snorted. "I can see where your coming from and I'd love a shot at these bastards too but we're stretched pretty thin these days...we don't exactly have much to fight with."

"The rest of the fleet should at least be able to destroy the Resurrection ship," Carter spoke up. "The _Galactica _wouldn't even have to fight; the raptors and our FTL-capable F302-Vs should be enough to do the job. The most the _Galactica _would have to do would be to resupply any raptor or F302-V that returns."

"What she said," Cam agreed. "Look, we know the Cylons are building ships on the planet surface and as soon as they're ready they're going to attack us again and next time we might not be able to stop them. We need to hit them before their new Baseships are ready and able to launch."

"...Well when you put it that way," Starbuck muttered.

"We also have something that we're sure will make the Cylons rethink their strategy," Carter added. "We have a nuclear device that we call a Gate-Buster ready for use however we currently have no way to deliver it."

"Gate-Buster?" Sharon 'Athena' Agathon asked.

"It's a Mark-IX Naquadria-enhanced nuclear weapon designed solely to destroy Stargates," Carter explained. "Our standard Mark-VIII Naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles have a yield of one point two gigatons. The Mark-IX is capable to unleashing over twenty gigatons of nuclear force upon detonation."

"It has one hell of a bang," Cam smiled.

"It can crack open small moons," Carter wasn't joking.

"...I think I'm starting to like this plan," Tigh smirked at the thought of what something like that could do to the Cylon homeworld.

"How long until you can get it ready?" Adama questioned.

"There is a problem," Carter admitted. "Because of the nature of this particular weapon we can't risk using it in a missile or anything...it would have to be delivered manually to its target."

"...So you're saying..." Athena started.

"It would have to flown in by raptor and dropped off on the surface. It would then have to be armed and the timer set. After that the raptor would need to jump out immediately," Carter explained.

"So basically a more dangerous plan than when Boomer blew up that Basestar over Kobol three years ago?" Starbuck mused. "Sounds like fun...when do we leave?"

"I haven't approved the mission yet," Roslin spoke up. "However since it's a military matter the final decision falls to the Admiral...and judging by the fact that you called me here I guess you've already made up your mind."

"...Get your ship resupplied Commander," Adama said to his son.

"...Yes sir," Lee acknowledged.

**Author's Notes:**

The alliance counterattack starts now with the fleet being redeployed against the Cylon menace. I'd estimate that it would take roughly two years to recover from disclosure with an enemy hanging over our heads and Earth's current level of technology judging by the episode 'Road not Taken.'

As for nuclear explosions above Earth in the series going unnoticed I'd like to point out that the ships a part of Apophis' attack at the end of season 1 were destroyed from within by extensive use of C4 explosives. There were no nukes aboard those ships and the 'Goa'uld Buster' nuclear missiles launched from Earth were destroyed before detonating by hitting the motherships' shields.

Season 6 when the Stargate explodes it is far away from Earth since the X-302 jumped it into deep space using its Hyperdrive. Thus nobody actually saw it with the naked eyes from the surface of Earth and those that were looking through telescopes probably wrote it off as them seeing things.

There were no nukes used in episode 'Lost City' where the Anubis' attack on Earth takes place thus no one noticed the battle...well no one but Alec Colson and that was only because of the footage he acquired from his company's satellites.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. Retaliation

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter9: Retaliation

**July 28****th ****2006  
****Earth-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****USS Astrea  
****Main Bridge**

The assembled Cylon Resurrection Fleet was recovering from the losses it had sustained during the Battle of Earth and even now they were still processing new bodies for the fallen to download into. They had again underestimated the danger of the Tau'ri despite many months of tales and intelligence acquired from their one-sided war with the Jaffa and their captured informant...

Suddenly to their surprise the space in the center of their formation tore open in a burst of energy and radiation. A single Tau'ri ship appeared from the vortex and quickly descended on the now vulnerable Cylon Resurrection ship.

"Fire," Colonel William Ronson, commander of the _Astrea _ordered when his eyes finally spotted their target.

"Firing drones," Major Jessica Thompson confirmed a second later.

Ancient drones exploded from the ship's launchers and evaded the Cylon fighter screen. The drones continued to evade before they quickly tore into the Resurrection ship, burning through decks and decks filled with cloning technology and disturbing clusters of raider minds. The Resurrection ship's reactors were hit sooner after and the whole ship shattered under the mass number of internal explosions.

"Got you," Ronson let a smile cross his face at the sight.

"Cylon Baseships are re-orientating and locking onto us," Jessica spoke up. "The raiders are heading back to the Baseships...it looks like they're pulling out."

"Not if I can help it," Ronson said as he stood. "Activate the FTL inhibitors...stop them from running."

"Activating FTL inhibitors now," Jessica confirmed.

After more than a year to study Colonial and Cylon FTL technology it had been discovered that they operated on a similar principle to a Stargate's wormhole. However unlike a Stargate, the space-folding drive would instead shift a cluster of space from one set of coordinates to another instead of chunks at a time like what happens when you step through a Stargate.

Because of this they had been able to effectively 'jam' Jump-drive technology and basically trap any Cylons they encounter. For the five Cylon Basestars currently on station and trying to escape, it came as a big surprise when they engaged their FTL drives and nothing happened.

"I don't think they were expecting that sir," Jessica commented.

"...Anytime now," Ronson muttered.

"Sir, three hyperspace windows have just opened...it's the _Odyssey, Korolev _and _Daniel Jackson. _They're moving to engage," Jessica reported.

"What about the _Pegasus? _Where is she?" Ronson questioned.

"She's just jumped in now," Jessica replied. "Caldwell directive has been issued sir."

"Ready all missile batteries," Ronson ordered. "Fire the moment we're in range of our target."

The _Pegasus _flashed into existence between a pair of Basestars and immediately its guns came to life. Flak fire from the Mercury-class Battlestar intercepted the oncoming missiles even as the Colonial warship's forward guns opened fire on the lead Basestar further away. The _Odyssey _and _Korolev _were on either side of the two Basestars currently in the melee with the _Pegasus_ and suddenly unleashed every nuclear missile they had at the pair of Baseships.

Raiders moved to intercept, every single one of them going after a missile knowing the kind of damage the 'super' nukes of the Earth humans were capable of. Despite their best efforts several missiles got through the fighter screen and struck the side of the two Basestars. Nuclear fire consumed them in a pair of blinding lights as vipers and F302-Vs, now aptly named Vultures started launching onto the battlefield.

The forward guns of the _Pegasus _kept firing on the Basestar in front of it, tearing through its neck and arms with several well placed shots. Despite its size the Basestars were lightly armoured, preferring to rely mostly on fighters for attack and defence leaving them relatively vulnerable. Finally the third Basestar shattered leaving only two remaining which were currently locked in combat against the _Daniel Jackson _further away.

Just then several Cylon raiders descended on the _Pegasus _and unleashed a hailstorm of missiles at the Battlestar, most of them nuclear. Flak fire went up and intercepted most of them missiles however several managed to get through and hit their target. The Cylons were surprised however when they saw that the _Pegasus _in fact had glowing orange shields that became visible once the blast died down.

"Three Baseships have been destroyed," Jessica reported.

"Where are the remaining two?" Ronson questioned.

"They're engaging the _Daniel Jackson_ sir," Jessica informed.

"Status?" Ronson questioned further.

"Our compliment of drones are depleted with the first salvo and our missiles are loaded into the tubes. Both _Odyssey _and _Korolev _are out of nukes," Jessica replied.

"Tell _Pegasus _we're going to assist Commander Thor," Ronson ordered.

"I...don't think that will be necessary Colonel," Jessica responded unsure.

The _Daniel Jackson—_despite being a science vessel—was still a very dangerous adversary to face. It could still take on a Goa'uld Ha'tak and win despite its size. When faced with the two remaining Cylon Basestars, Supreme Commander Thor had first ordered their surrender...when they opened fire on his ship was when he drew the line.

The main guns of the _Daniel Jackson _were standard Asgard ion accelerator cannons capable of accelerating ions to the speed of light and condensing them into bolts of energy. Though physically an ion bolt appeared to be moving slower-than-light, inside the bolt were hundreds of ion particles moving about in all directions and spinning at the speed of light in a condensed sphere.

Upon contact with a target or anything unlucky enough to get in the way the bolt would explode forwards with the force of a hundred Naquadah-enhanced nuclear warheads. It could bring down a Ha'tak in several shots, possibly even a Wraith Hive-ship with a few dozen of them so the unshielded Cylon Basestars simply shattered when they were hit.

The Cylon raiders were quickly swept away by Asgard beaming re-sequencers and the two Basestars were blown apart by the mighty weapons of Thor's chariot. Once the last of the Cylon forces were destroyed the assembled allied fleet floated amongst the debris field.

"Confirm status?" Ronson questioned.

"All contacts have been neutralised," Jessica confirmed.

"Contact the rest of the fleet...tell them we're pulling back to Earth," Ronson gave the order. A few minutes later the _Pegasus_ disappeared in a flash of light while the other ships in the fleet punched through subspace into hyperspace. They had come to push their enemies back to whatever hole they had crawled out from...and left nothing but destruction in their wake.

A lone Cylon raider would later jump into the area many hours later to find out why they had not been heard from. After discovering the black box from a destroyed Basestar the Cylon Empire would be shaken yet again by the human race...

**July 28****th ****2006  
****Cylon-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Raptor 14**

"Are you sure about this?" Skulls asked as he sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"It's a little late to be asking that now," Racetrack said back.

"I'm just saying this is a suicide mission," Skulls told her.

"...Probably," Racetrack admitted. "But even if I die I'll still take as many Cylons as I can with me."

"...Only you would think that," Skulls shook his head. "Or maybe Starbuck...definitely Starbuck."

"We're ready back here," Carter said from the back. She was now decked out in one of the Colonial flight suits now used by the now being used by the Tau'ri.

"That won't go off until we want it too right?" Racetrack asked hesitantly.

"Of course not...I hope," Cam replied.

"Any word from the rest of the fleet?" Daniel asked.

"I doubt we'll hear from them before we get back," Carter told him. "Alright, we're ready to go."

"_Galactica _Actual, this is Racetrack," the pilot spoke into the comm. "We're beginning launch sequence now," lift elevated the craft into the Battlestar's hangar.

"_Understood...good hunting," _Adama responded.

"Raptor 14 launching," Racetrack said as the raptor took off and accelerated out of the hangar into space.

"Calculating jump coordinates for the Cylon homeworld now," Skulls said from the co-pilot seat. "Coordinates locked in...here we go. Jump in three...two...one."

The raptor disappeared in a flash of light a second later...

**July 28****th ****2006  
****Graystone System  
****Cylon Prime  
****Upper Atmosphere  
****Raptor 14**

The raptor reappeared in a flash of light above the Cylon homeworld and set off every DRADIS array in the area. The small Colonial craft quickly descended into the atmosphere as fast as raiders launched from the surface to intercept. A series of flashes behind them signified the arrival of the escorting Tau'ri Vultures which banked off towards the approaching Cylon raiders.

"We've got a dozen raiders bearing down on us," Skulls spoke up. "The Vultures are moving to intercept then."

"I'm taking us down now," Racetrack said as she guided the raptor down over a clearing. It landed a moment later as several raiders passed overhead followed by pursuing Vultures. "Okay, it won't be long before the toasters know our location."

"You're sure this bomb of yours will take them out?" Skulls asked as he and Carter jumped out and scanned the area for threats.

"Let's just say it will be one hell of bang," Cam answered as he jumped out.

"Help me with this," Skulls said as he grabbed hold of the clamps holding the warhead in place under the starboard wing. Cam quickly moved over and pulled on the lever, releasing the bomb onto the ground.

"Cam, start the timer and let's get out of here," Carter said over her shoulder.

"Replicator rejects!" Vala shouted as several centurions appeared from the trees.

Daniel and Carter immediately opened fire on the walking robots with their P90s. Under sustained fire the barrage managed to penetrate the thick armour of the centurions in a similar way that it did to Jaffa armour and quickly gunned them down. More kept coming and a few managed to get a shot off at the defending humans.

"Fall back!" Cam shouted over the gunfire as more centurions appeared.

The others filed into the raptor as it took off and started to hover. He quickly climbed aboard and Racetrack unleashed a barrage of machine gun fire on the dozens of centurions that had appeared in the clearing. This was soon followed by a volley of missiles, blanketing the area and levelling a good chunk of the forest in front of them.

"Where is your god now toasters?" Racetrack grinned as she guided the raptor away from the battlefield.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Skulls spoke up. "I'm picking up a squadron of raiders bearing down on our location and the Vultures are pulling out."

"Jump-drive?" Racetrack questioned.

"There's a fuel leak in the tylium casing," Skulls shook his head.

"And that means?" Vala asked the pair.

"It means we're stuck," Daniel was the one who answered.

"I'm taking us into orbit," Racetrack declared as the raptor veered up towards the clouds and into space. In a flash of light a single Basestar appeared and immediately launched a swarm of raiders to intercept the fleeing Colonial craft.

"Oh frack," Skulls cursed at the sight. Just as the raiders were about to attack however a barrage of fast moving projectiles cut into the swarm of Cylons fighters. "What the frack is that?" he asked and looked out to the side.

"It's one of ours," Racetrack said surprised and looked back at the members of SG1. "It's one of yours," she corrected.

"Let me see that," Carter stepped up and checked the readings. "It's the _Daedalus..._she's supposed to be in Pegasus, what the hell is she doing here?"

**July 28****th ****2006  
****Graystone System  
****In orbit above Cylon Prime  
****USS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

After the Battle of the Void, the _Daedalus_ had remained at Atlantis to conduct repairs and set out for Earth only four days ago. However Doctor Weir had ordered the ZPM at Atlantis to be placed aboard the repaired warship to allow for a much faster travel time back to Earth-controlled space. Almost immediately upon entering the Sol System, the _Daedalus _was ordered to render assistance to SG1 who were coordinating a strike on the Cylon homeworld.

"Cylon Raiders are bearing down on the Colonial Raptor sir," Kleinman informed. "It looks like we caught their attention," he added as the Tau'ri cruiser's railguns tore into the swarm of raiders.

"What about that Baseship?" Caldwell inquired.

"Its missile tubes are loaded and I can confirm that they are targeting us and the raptor. Orders sir?" Kleinman asked.

"Concentrate fire on those fighters and intercept any nukes they throw at us. This isn't like the void; we can't just throw our nukes at them and hope one of them hits their mark. Get me SG1 onboard the raptor," Caldwell ordered.

"They're on," Kleinman confirmed.

"SG1, our starboard hangar bay is open and ready to receive you. Hurry and bring your ship aboard," he ordered.

"_Roger that Colonel, I owe you a beer for this," _Cam responded.

"Sir, the Baseship is targeting the raptor," Kleinman reported.

"Put us right between them and cut fire to the railguns. Hold until I give the order," Caldwell ordered. The _Daedalus _manoeuvred between the Basestar and the raptor, covering it and allowing the missiles to strike against the ship's shields.

"Sir, I'm detecting a large number of raiders launching from the Baseship's arms," Kleinman informed.

"Open up on those arms, all batteries!" Caldwell gave the order.

The _Daedalus _opened fire with everything it had, spewing a massive barrage of magnetically accelerated projectiles through space. The rounds tore into the two arms on closest to the Tau'ri warship as dozens of raiders streamed out of their launchers. Suddenly explosions riddled across the arms as the raiders were cut down mercilessly and exploded while trying to flee the burning Basestar.

"It worked sir," Kleinman reported. "Concentrated fire on the launchers have caused a number of secondary explosions, they're disabled. The raptor has also landed in the starboard bay they're on their way up now."

"Ready a pair of nukes and fire. Finish them off," Caldwell gave the order.

Two missiles exploded from their tubes on the neck of battlecruiser and flew through the gap in the raider's lines that the _Daedalus _had created, striking the Basestar directly. Nuclear light consumed the Cylon warship, shattering its ventral frame and sending its dorsal arms spinning away wildly.

"What did we miss?" Cam asked as he stepped onto the Bridge with the rest of SG1 and the Colonial pilots.

"The enemy ship has been neutralised," Caldwell told them.

"All in a day's work," Cam quipped and looked at his watch. The timer finally reached zero and a blinding light consumed the viewport where the planet was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Racetrack asked as she covered her eyes.

"Thermonuclear detonation confirmed," Kleinman reported as Carter appeared over his shoulder.

Down on the surface the bomb detonated in a fiery blaze, enhanced by its Naquadria, it vaporised everything within its radius and creating an enormous mushroom shaped cloud that could be seen from space. Cylon factories and entire shipyards were simply wiped out in nuclear fire. When the blast died down, the planet was scarred from the blast and the cloud remained.

"Most of the primary Cylon factories have been destroyed," Kleinman informed.

"Release safeties on our warheads and open fire. Blanket the entire planet," Caldwell ordered.

"Yes sir," Kleinman nodded.

"I thought we were just using the Mark IX?" Carter inquired.

"My orders are clear," Caldwell responded.

The _Daedalus _paid the planetary defence satellites no mind, simply swatting them away with railgun fire before finally gaining a targeting solution on the planet. Missiles exploded from their launch tubes and descended on the planet surface, detonating across the planet. When the bombardment was complete, explosions riddled the planet surface, wiping out anything in its path.

"Serves them right," Skulls grunted at the irony of what they had done.

"...Major Kleinman," Caldwell said as he sat back in his chair. "Set a course for Earth and take us into hyperspace."

"Yes sir," Kleinman acknowledged and engaged the Hyperdrive.

**July 28****th ****2006  
****Graystone System  
****In orbit above Graystone II  
****Cylon Colony  
****Command Center**

The Cylons watched as the deceptively small and dangerous Tau'ri warship jumped away into its form of FTL now known to the Cylon Collective as hyperspace. They had spent the last several months destroying Jaffa worlds, one after the other in the same pattern of using their raiders to attack from within their shields. Now the Tau'ri of Earth had dealt them a crippling blow, resulting in the complete destruction of the Cylon capital planet.

The _Colony, _a massive and mobile Cylon homeworld, approximately thirty kilometres in length sat unmoving deeper in-system in orbit of the second planet. They knew that from the moment the Tau'ri attacked, that the planet was lost and so moved the massive _Colony_ away from the battlefield.

"This complicates things," Simon said finally.

"They've destroyed the resurrection ship closest to Earth and now they've destroyed our capital world and ship building factories. They've even destroyed the bulk of our fleet over Earth itself," D'Anna spoke up fiercely.

"Irrelevant," Cavil sneered. "We made a mistake by settling on a planet anyway; we are machines, first and foremost. We should have started construction on more ships like the _Colony_ instead of settling down on that piece of rock. A moving enemy is harder to locate and attack after all, something that was demonstrated to us all today."

"What do we do about the Tau'ri?" Doral asked.

"We don't have the numbers to attack Earth again with any chance of success," D'Anna said simply.

"Then what do you suggest?" Cavil questioned.

"...An armistice line and a non-aggression treaty."

**Author's Notes:**

I didn't actually know that the President couldn't declare war like I wrote it as but never mind. Well this chapter shows the destruction of Cylon Prime and I bet none of you thought I'd bring in the _Daedalus_ to bombard the planet. I figured that Doctor Weir, hearing that Earth had come under direct attack by the Cylons would want to send the _Daedalus _back to Earth to assist using Atlantis' ZPM while the _Orion _remains at Atlantis as a defence ship for the time being.

The part at the end with the Cylons suggesting a new Armistice Line; I can honestly see it happening since even the Tok'ra would be able to track down the Cylons if they went hiding in deep space, especially uncharted space at that. And currently the Cylons don't have the forces to launch another attack on Earth or any of the other planets in the galaxy (besides the _Colony_ itself).

Also about the Cylon knowledge of Jaffa and Asgard energy shields. Well, there is actually a reason for that, one which will be explain in due time so please stop complaining that the Cylons wouldn't be able to jump through their shields because they wouldn't know the size of the energy shield bubbles. There is also an explanation for the Cylons knowledge of the Jaffa worlds and their locations, as well as Earth and the planet under the Protected Planet's Treaty that the Cylons have attacked.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. Negotiations

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter10: Negotiations

**August 4****th ****2006  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

A week passed since the battle and the _Daedalus _had been sent back to Atlantis with the ZPM knowing that the city-ship couldn't go without one for an large amount of time. Thankfully the _Orion _had arrived at Earth having finally been upgraded with a new _Asgard _intergalactic Hyperdrive and was currently undergoing tests in orbit of the planet.

It had been a busy month following the Cylon attack on Earth resulting in disclosure and riots throughout the world's nations. Thankfully the fact that Earth was relatively safeguarded from exterior threats for the moment calmed down the masses however the damage was already done. With the Cylon attack thwarted and knowing it was unlikely that there would be another anytime soon, the nations of the IOA had put forth a proposal to form a new organisation dedicated to the security of Earth.

It was called the Earth Federation based out of Geneva and was being led by the legendary Lieutenant General George Hammond, former commander of Stargate Command. The Cylons had completely dropped off the grid following the destruction of the Resurrection Ship and the nuclear strike against Cylon Prime so for now Earth had shifted priorities to adapting to how things had changed.

_Beep Beep_

"Come in," Major General Jack O'Neill called as he looked over the latest report. He never did like paperwork, preferring instead to be back leading his old team through the Stargate on some kind of adventure. The door opened allowing Colonel Samantha Carter to enter, "I don't want to hear it Sam."

"Do you even know what I'm going to say sir?" Carter asked him. "The Colonials have left for New Caprica," she continued. "They intend to land the _Galactica _at the Ancient Outpost to conduct repairs and overhaul the damaged gun batteries."

"Were their pilots frightened enough?" Jack asked hopeful.

"They've never seen a bomb like the Mark IX before," Carter replied. "I'd say we scared them though I think the Cylons are more afraid then they are right now."

"Speaking of the Terminator rejects," Jack leaned back in his chair. "Any word from them yet?"

"Nothing yet sir," Carter shook her head. "Tok'ra Intelligence says that they've completely dropped off the grid...considering the losses they've sustained recently, it's to be expected that they would have pulled back."

"Yeah, destroying a planet will make just about anyone back off," Jack agreed.

"What are the USN designing exactly?" Carter asked as she picked up the report.

"It's some kind of support ship," Jack shrugged. "Officially they're calling it an escort for larger ships like the 303s and 304s."

"And unofficially?" Carter asked further.

"Unofficially it's a destroyer," Jack answered. "They're calling it the E305; she's about half the size of an Al'kesh."

"She's not exactly a large ship," Carter judged. "There's no way a ship that small can operate an intergalactic Hyperdrive...it might be able to power an interstellar Hyperdrive though. It wouldn't be able to make a journey to the Pegasus Galaxy to render aid to Atlantis but it would be good for patrolling the Milky Way."

"From what I hear, they're going to be used as guard ships and patrol ships. At the very least they'll bolster Earth's defences," Jack shrugged. "Though I swear to god, if the Navy names one of the ships _Enterprise _I will be pissed."

_Beep Beep...Beep Beep_

"Now what?" Jack asked and flicked on the intercom. "O'Neill here," he spoke into the comm.

"_Sorry to disturb you sir, but you need to get up here," _spoke his XO, Major Susan Taylor.

"I'll be right up," Jack said and groaned. "Can we go one day without a big galactic emergency?"

"Welcome to the galaxy at large," Carter said with a smile.

"Let's go," Jack rose from his seat and headed for the door.

* * *

"Report?" Jack questioned as he stepped onto the bridge. He strolled to the command chair and sat down as Carter came up beside him.

"Approximately two minutes ago the NASA deep space telemetry detected a single Cylon Baseship holding position above Saturn. They've been sending out a repeating message to us ever since," Susan explained.

"Let's hear it," Jack nodded.

"_This is Lieutenant Junior Grade Sharon Valerie representing the Cylon Empire," _a woman's voice sounded through the comm. _"We which to establish a treaty between the Cylon Empire and the Humans of Earth. I repeat, this is-"._

"...Enough," Jack said and the message cut.

"General," Carter spoke from the side. "We've done a lot of damage to the Cylons recently and we're still dealing with the aftermath of the last attack on Earth. If they're really willing to talk then we could at least find out their plans."

"...Contact Homeworld Command and inform them of the situation. Major, send a message back telling them they can send a small transport, unarmed and I want the _Astrea _to scan it for nukes as soon as it's within range," Jack ordered.

"I'll go and talk to Daniel," Carter told him and turned away.

"Patch me through to Stargate Command...Hank needs to know we're having company over for dinner."

**August 4****th ****2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Briefing Room**

The Cylons had dispatched a single Heavy Raider to deliver their delegation and the Colonials had been contacted. Both Admiral Adama and President Roslin had come through the Stargate to Earth as soon as they heard and the Cylon Basestar that had entered the Sol System was now under the guns of the _Astrea._

When the Cylon delegation landed near the SGC the Eight known as 'Athena' was asked to 'inspect' the new arrivals. Upon entering the corridor Athena spotted the three Cylons, a One, a Six and an Eight. It was the eight that got her attention...

"That's Boomer," Athena spoke first.

"I know," Adama nodded as they entered the room and sat down at the table.

"Madam President, Admiral Adama," the Six greeted with a nod and a smile.

"Let's keep this simple, Cylon," Roslin told her.

"I am Doctor Daniel Jackson and I will be representing the Earth Federation during these talks," Daniel introduced.

"I am Caprica Six of the Cylon Empire; it's a pleasure to meet you're acquaintance," the Six smiled

"Alright, let's begin," Daniel started. "What do you want exactly?"

"Because of recent events pertaining to the war between our two governments we wish to form a none-aggression treaty with the Tau'ri," Caprica Six spoke clearly. "This treaty would be in essence...a new Armistice Line between Earth and Cylon space."

"You upheld the last one for forty years and then launched an unprovoked and genocidal nuclear assault again twelve human worlds along with many others. Why would I or my superiors believe you would uphold this treaty?" Landry questioned. "What's to stop us from simply going into your territory and nuking your worlds into oblivion?"

"If we hide then you'll never find us and as for the treay...well...we didn't break the last Armistice Line; the Colonials did," Cavil sneered.

"Y-you're blaming _us_ for the massacre you committed?" Roslin roared.

"Of course we are _Madam President;_ after all one of _your_ Battlestars did send a scout ship into our space," Cavil responded.

"I refuse to believe that," Roslin said trying to contain her anger.

"Well why don't you ask the ship's commander? After all the Battlestar _Valkyrie_ was commanded by _someone_ in this room," Cavil sneered and cast a look at Adama.

"Bill?" Roslin asked him at seeing the look sent at him.

"...It's true Madam President but even so we could have used diplomacy to settle the affair; we may have broke the line first but we would have negotiated if given the chance. That still doesn't condone their actions," Adama admitted.

"I-I can't believe this," Roslin shook her head at his words.

"What would this treaty entail?" Daniel inquired.

"Essentially any form of aggression by either government would be a breach of the treaty," Caprica Six explained. "No ship from either side would be allowed across the border and any vessel that does would be required to surrender or be destroyed."

"So you want to establish a new Armistice Line," Daniel waited for them to confirm. "What about the other human worlds in this galaxy? We've been monitoring them and we know you're attacks on them have been repelled by the Asgard Fleet every time."

"What about them?" Cavil sneered.

"Well we're not going to just abandon them," Daniel responded simply. "Some, if not all of them are members of the Protected Planet's Treaty which the Asgard uphold and what we intend to uphold shortly. Every planet under that treaty will be placed as part of this one also...meaning an attack on them is the same as an attack on us and tantamount to act of war."

"...We will have to reach a consensus on this matter," Caprica Six said after a moment. "However I think we can agree to that...is there anything else?"

"Yes there is," Landry said, bringing the rest of the demands to the table. "You will recognize that everything within one thousand light years of Earth and everything within five light years of a protected planet is Earth-claimed space. You will also completely withdraw from the Cyrannus System effect immediately...failure to comply with these demands will result in our ships heading into your space and finishing the job we started on your home planet."

"...You will have our answer within the day," Caprica Six said with a nod. "Take us back to our ship," she spoke as she stood up. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room when the Cylons were escorted out, heading back for their Heavy Raider.

"Do you think they'll agree to our demands?" Cam asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Daniel shook his head at the question.

"It would be easier to just wipe them out," Roslin spoke up.

"Well unfortunately we do not condone genocide," Landry sighed. "Not to mention if they really wanted to disappear then we would never find them again...not until they came back with greater numbers."

"But it's not like we haven't done it before," Daniel countered.

"If what she said is true then I gave the Cylons legitimate reason to launch their attack," Adama leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"If only it were so simple," Daniel said cryptically. "Whether we like it or not we shouldn't dwell on the past...we should be trying to make a better future."

"So say we all," Adama nodded.

**August 15****th ****2006  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Briefing Room**

"So how did it go?" Cam asked the question as SG1 and the base General sat down at the table.

"The IOA is happy that the Cylons accepted our terms but I don't think either side is fooled," Landry responded. "The IOA knows that the Cylons won't just sit out there forever...they're going to come back just like they did before...they'll wait until they've built up their forces again before launching another attack."

"Which gives us enough time to build up our own forces and secure our hold on this galaxy as well as Pegasus," Carter added. "The Cylons have backed off for now but they're machines...I'd estimate that they'll have recovered enough to restart the war within ten years...maybe less considering they're no doubt researching captured Goa'uld technology."

"The _Odyssey _is currently undergoing resupply at Area 51," Landry spoke up. "The brass wants it deployed to the Cyrannus System along with a Stargate in order to salvage anything not bolted down."

"Grave robbing?" Cam asked with a wince.

"Grave robbing," Landry nodded in confirmation. "Suit up...because you're going with them."

"Yes sir," Cam nodded at the order.

"And the Colonials?" Carter asked.

"They're keeping their heads down," Landry replied simply.

"How much is one of their warships worth?" Vala couldn't help but ask.

**Author's Notes:**

EFS literally means Earth Federation Ship when placed in front of a warship's name; I have been watching Gundam Seed lately and the name 'Earth Federation' came from the original series. I thought it would be a good name for the new united Earth multi-government system representing Earth. It's essentially the IOA with a more dedicated name.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. Modern World

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter11: Modern World

**September 8****th ****2006  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Scorpia  
****EFS Odyssey  
****Main Bridge**

The _Odyssey _exploded from hyperspace alone above the planet Scorpia and immediately accelerated into high orbit. The _Odyssey_ had flown to an uninhabited planet outside of Earth-controlled space and picked up the Stargate there before making the final journey to the Cyrannus System, formerly occupied by the Cylons.

"Status?" Emerson questioned as he stepped onto the bridge.

"No Cylon ships detected," Marks informed. "Scans show no sign of them sir...it looks like they really did leave like they said they would."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Emerson muttered.

"Sir?" Marks asked.

"Continue scanning just in case they're still out there," Emerson ordered. "And have SG1 ready to beam to the surface with the Stargate."

"Yes sir," Marks acknowledged. "Sir, I'm picking up several debris fields in orbit...it looks like the remains of the Scorpia Shipyard and several warships matching Colonial configurations."

"Anything we can salvage?" Emerson inquired.

"Their space frames are totalled however most of their systems seem to be intact," Marks reported. "We might be able to salvage a few FTL drive cores and any ammunition left aboard. There might even be a few nukes left aboard that the Cylons neglected to take."

"Have SG teams 2, 3, 4 and 5 suited up. As soon as they are I want them to investigate those ships," Emerson gave the order. "The _Galactica _and the civilian recovery ships should be here in a few days so let's keep things professional, shall we?"

They still had a job to do...

**September 22****nd ****2006  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack said in surprise.

"No sir," Carter shook her head in response. "The _Daedalus _intercepted an Aurora-class Lantean battleship in the void between the Milky Way and Pegasus. There were honest to god living Ancients aboard it...they've taken control of Atlantis and 'kindly' kicked us out of the city. Mister Woolsey is being tasked with being our liaison to them and the President wants you to go with him."

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"Reports indicate that the Asuran Replicators are preparing to launch an attack on Atlantis," Carter explained. "And while the Ancients are confident that the Replicators won't attack them the President isn't so convinced."

"Neither am I," Jack agreed. After all despite their technological superiority over everyone else, the Ancients had still been forced to abandon two galaxies. "Alright I'm going," he sighed and stood.

"The _Daedalus _leaves in an hour."

**September 25****th ****2006  
****Cylon-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****Cylon Colony  
****Command Center**

The mobile Cylon homeworld known simply as the _Colony _had left the ruins of the Graystone System and fled into deep space as soon as they stripped down everything they could carry. Already the shipyards and production facilities aboard the monstrous eagle-shaped 'Worldstar' were hard at work constructing new ships and raiders to resume their war against humanity and its allies.

There was however one single problem...

"We can't win," Simon spoke up. "Not with our current level of technology...the Tau'ri nuclear weapons alone are simply too powerful...and their fleet is growing."

"Agreed," D'Anna nodded. "So what do we do?" she asked the question.

"I believe I can answer that question,"Cavil said with a smirk. "Bring in the prisoner," he ordered and several centurions entered the room, dragging what looked like a bloodied human with them.

"Is this _thing..._him?" Caprica Six asked nervously.

"**I am Lord Baal," **the bloodied figure declared. **"You will pay dearly for what you have done to me, you abominations," **he said as his eyes suddenly glowed.

"The Tau'ri already defeated you," Cavil sneered. "And they are too powerful for us to face as we are now...you told us how to jump through the Jaffa and Asgard ships' shields and even gave us the location of Jaffa and Human worlds in this galaxy. Yet you neglected to tell us the threat that the Tau'ri posed!"

"**It's not my fault that you were so weak," **Baal spat at him.

"You will help us again...not to save your own life, not to re-establish your empire...but to get revenge on the Tau'ri," Cavil with a look of disgust. Revenge...it was such a human concept.

"**It's a tempting offer but I'll need more than that," **Baal sneered back.

"Oh you'll tell us what we want to know...one way or another."

**January 22****nd ****2007  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

"How did you like your stay at Atlantis, General?" Carter asked him as he sat down at his desk.

"The Ancients are idiots," Jack responded. "Have you read my report? The Replicators came in, kicked their asses and took control of the city. _Then _Sheppard and Doctor Weir show up on a half-assed mission to save my ass and Woolsey—against orders might I add—and clean up yet another one of Ancients' messes!"

"...Is that all sir?" Carter asked trying not to wince.

"The good news is we got three fully charged ZPMs out of it," Jack sighed in gratitude for that gift. "Atlantis is keeping them so the city is fully powered and we still have the ZPM from Kobol powering the Antarctic chair so we're fine for now. That leaves only one problem...have you seen these pictures?" he handed her the photographs on his desk.

"The Replicators are building warships," Carter nodded when she saw the pictures.

"The _Daedalus _took those on her way back to Earth during the last few supply runs," Jack told her. "They're building cruisers and Aurora-class battleships...they're not making a run on Atlantis this time."

"They're going to target Earth," Carter guessed.

"I have the IOA, the Joint Chiefs and even the President on my ass because of this. That's why this morning on my authority I ordered the _Apollo _launched and outfitted with the new Horizon Weapons Platform," Jack explained.

"The Horizon?" Carter sent him a look that said it all. "I thought we had gotten passed using nuclear weapons to solve our problems."

"I agree but you know as well as I do the number of lives that will be lost if we do nothing about those ships," Jack responded. "The _Apollo _will make a stop at Atlantis and coordinate with Sheppard and his team before making the final trip to the planet Asuras...and nuke it from orbit."

"...You know the Tollan were partially right about us," Carter said after a moment of silence. "They thought we would destroy ourselves but we didn't...we've just been destroying everyone else."

"And look at where it's got us," Jack gestured around the room. "Earth is mostly united and is probably the most advanced human world in two galaxies. The Goa'uld are gone, the Milky Way Replicators are gone and the Cylons have retreated back into their space. The Wraith are facing extinction and now we're dealing with more Pegasus Replicators."

"Still...the Horizon..." Carter trailed off.

"The Asgard may not like how we do things but they do agree that _these _Replicators need to be stopped," Jack concluded.

**February 5****th ****2007  
****Lantean System  
****Lantea  
****Atlantis  
****Conference Room**

"Ever since the Replicators made a play for the city we've had the _Daedalus _make regular reconnaissance flybys of their homeworld," Colonel Abraham Elis, commander of the _Apollo_ spoke as the senior staff of the Atlantis Expedition looked over the photos on their desks.

"Yes we know," Weir acknowledged.

"Two months ago they took these pictures," Elis continued as the screen behind them flickered on, displaying another image.

"I'm sorry, what are we supposed to be looking at here?" Weir inquired.

"Nothing," Elis replied.

"Excuse me?" Weir asked.

"This image was taken about three weeks ago in the exact same location," Elis said as he gestured to the screen where several new structures were seen. "They're building ships...a lot of them," he stated.

"Why weren't we made aware of this?" Colonel John Sheppard asked him.

"I'm making you aware of them now," Elis responded.

"Well if they're coming for us then we should make preparations to bolster the shield; we should-" Doctor Rodney McKay started.

"They're not going to get here," Elis interrupted. "I'm here to inform you that in precisely twelve hours the _Apollo _in consort with your team will launch a surgical strike against the Replicator homeworld."

Silence...

"So you're going to blow up their ships?" Sheppard asked.

"That's right," Elis confirmed.

"Just like that?" Weir asked.

"Just like that," Elis nodded.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"A set of Mark IX tactical nukes, housed in a custom made weapon platform codenamed Horizon," Elis answered.

"How many nukes do you have?" Sheppard asked him.

"The Horizon carries six warheads and four decoys. I'm going to need you to do a final inspection before we head out," Elis told them.

"Wow, wow, wait...six?" Rodney asked amused.

"That's right," Elis confirmed.

"That's not enough," Sheppard said simply.

"The _Replicators _are self-replicating robots so that means they can..." Rodney spoke up.

"I'm aware of that Doctor but they're not like the Milky Way Replicators," Elis countered. "Their ships aren't built from nano-cells; they're constructed of real material that can be destroyed. Six will be more than enough for now," he continued.

"For now?" Rodney asked. "Isn't this like poking a sleeping dragon? Why not just wait Area 51 finishes the PWARWs?"

"Which one is that again?" Weir asked.

"Planet-wide Anti-Replicator weapons," Sheppard answered.

"Look the Asgard are capable of creating a satellite that could take out an entire Replicator planet," Rodney explained. "We had some trouble making one of our own but-".

"Look," Elis cut in. "Would I prefer taking out the entire planet? Absolutely; but this image is given the IOA a lot of sleepless nights. The Replicators know the location of Earth and with these new ships have the means to get there. We can't just sit on our hands while the guys at Area 51 try to come up with a solution. This mission's primary objective is to neutralise key military targets; we'll come back and finish once the new weapon is up and running. Doctor Rodney, I'm going to need you to start your inspection as soon as possible."

"Alright, sure I-" Rodney sighed.

"Elis to _Apollo,"_ the Colonel said into his radio. "Doctor McKay is ready to beam," a few seconds later Rodney disappeared in a column of light. "Okay...we're finished here, thank you," he concluded before quietly picking up the photos and leaving the room.

"Can you believe this?" Weir asked once he left and turned towards the image still displayed on the screen.

"I know...it seems too good to be true," Sheppard commented causing her to look at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked surprised at his words.

"Well if those nukes do what Elis says they're going to do," Sheppard started.

"Since we won back the city we haven't heard so much as a peep from the Replicators," Weir countered.

"Well obviously they haven't gone away," Sheppard said back.

"No...but maybe they think we're more trouble than we're worth," Weir responded. "The threat of our AR weapons is enough to keep them at bay for awhile."

"They don't build that many ships to make a run on Atlantis," Sheppard countered. "They're heading for Earth," he finished as he stood.

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see SGA still follows canon and will mostly be unchanged except for the notable presence of all three ZPMs remaining at Atlantis following the Asuran capture of the city. The _Orion _now operates as Earth's flagship under the command of General Jack O'Neill and will remain in orbit of Earth for the time being.

I bet at some of you were wondering where Baal was during the Second Cylon War so here is your answer. He is the one who has been giving the Cylons knowledge on the weaknesses of the Goa'uld and the Asgard along with the locations of Human and Jaffa worlds. However Baal doesn't know any major weaknesses in the Tau'ri Fleet other than the fact that they don't use energy weapons (other than a single volley's worth of Ancient drones).

Baal also told them about the Antarctic weapons platform which is the reason that the Cylons split their forces into two fleets at the Battle of Earth. The first wave was a decoy designed to wear the Tau'ri defences down, including the Antarctic chair however they didn't account for the Asgard and the Colonials aiding them Tau'ri during the battle.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter12: First Strike

**February 6****th ****2007  
****Asuran System  
****Hyperspace  
****EFS Apollo  
****Main Bridge**

"_Alright, Horizon is online, the warheads are armed and we are ready for final sequencing the moment we drop out of hyperspace,"_ Rodney said through the comm.

"Start now," Elis ordered. "Open the bomb bay doors."

"_We're still in hyperspace,"_ Rodney brought up.

"We're coming out of our jump uncomfortably close to the planet," Elis explained. "I don't want any mucking about, just get it done."

"_...You're the boss,"_ Rodney sighed. _"Ready to launch on your command...are you sure about this? Like this is the right thing to do?"_

"Not the best time for that kind of talk Doctor," Elis responded.

"_Alright," _Rodney sighed.

"We're coming out of hyperspace in five...four...three...two...one," Captain Pat Meyers said from the seat to his right. The _Apollo_ tore its way back into normal space above orange and green planet below.

"Launch the Horizon," Elis ordered.

The Horizon Weapons Platform as the Tau'ri had named it was developed as a means to attack planets and deal maximum damage with minimal resources. Originally it was based off of Cylon cluster missile canisters like the ones they dropped on the Twelve Colonies and the Tau'ri had taken the design as well as their missile configurations and made it their own. This was the result...

The _Apollo _accelerated into orbit and dropped the torpedo-like weapon of mass destruction towards the planet surface. It passed through the atmosphere in a matter of seconds and its nose peeled away allowing its ten missiles to launch out from it in all directions. Six large Naquadria-boosted thermonuclear detonations riddled the planet surface where the Asuran shipyards were located, incinerating everything they touched and bathing the area in nuclear fire.

"_We have detonation confirmation on all six warheads," _Rodney reported.

"Sheppard, you have a go for launch," Elis gave the order

"_Copy that,"_ Sheppard responded through the comm. _"I'm clear," _a small Puddle Jumper launched from the _Apollo's _port hangar bay and cloaked a second later.

"Very well," Elis acknowledged. "We'll pick you up in an hour," he turned to his XO and nodded. "Get us out of here," he ordered.

**February 7****th ****2007  
****Lantean System  
****Lantea  
****Atlantis  
****Control Room**

"Welcome back," Weir said as she walked up the stairs to the balcony.

"Thanks," Sheppard nodded with a brief smile.

"I hear that congratulations are in order," Weir brought up.

"You heard right," Sheppard nodded in confirmation as Teyla and Ronon appeared behind Weir.

"How was the mission? Was it a success?" Teyla asked.

"We did get all the ships," Sheppard nodded again.

"I wish I could have been there to see it," Ronon smirked at the news.

"Space battles are always more interesting on TV than in real life," Sheppard shrugged.

"Doctor Weir," a technician spoke up from the balcony. "You're going to want to see this," he called them over to a screen displaying several planet Lantea and everything on orbit. "We've got a contact; it just came out of hyperspace."

"Is it broadcasting IFF?" Weir asked concerned.

"No ma'am," the technician denied.

"Wraith?" Ronon questioned.

"It's very small; I doubt it," the technician responded.

"Raise the shield," Weir ordered.

"It's taking up a geosynchronous orbit above the city," the technician informed.

"What is it?" Teyla asked as she looked at the image.

"Maybe we should have the _Apollo _check it out," Sheppard suggested.

"Tell the Colonel he needs to get back to his ship," Weir gave the order.

* * *

"_Okay, I've got a visual," _Colonel Elis reported from aboard the _Apollo. "It looks like s satellite of some sort...it's a Stargate."_

"A Stargate?" Sheppard asked.

"_That's right," _Elis confirmed.

"I thought you said it was a satellite?" Sheppard questioned.

"_It's both," _Elis explained. _"It's a satellite but in the middle is a Stargate."_

"What could be the purpose of that?" Weir asked.

"I have no idea," Rodney responded as he looked over the readings.

"_It's just activated," _Elis informed them.

"The gate?" Sheppard asked suddenly wary.

"Ma'am it just fired some kind of laser beam at the _Apollo,"_ a technician reported. "It's changing position and targeting the planet," a beam of red energy suddenly slammed down on the city's shield. "It's a sustained beam," he added.

"That is bad for a dozen different reasons," Rodney said worried. "The _Apollo _is firing on the satellite."

"_It's protected by a shield," _Elis spoke up. _"Give me some options McKay."_

"The shield is taking it power from the beam," Rodney explained. "I read a slight drop in output when you fired on it."

"_Can we get a nuke passed its shields?" _Elis asked.

"No, probably not," Rodney replied.

"I'll get down to chair and we'll hit it with everything we've got. Hopefully it will collapse that thing's shield," Sheppard spoke up.

"I said _slight _drop," Rodney interrupted. "Point zero, zero two...look no amount of firepower is going to be enough to collapse the satellite's shield."

"_Then what do we do?" _Elis asked the question.

"We stand down and let me think is what we do. Just give me five minutes to get my bearings and I'll brief you," Rodney replied hurriedly.

"McKay, it's shooting at us," Ronon brought up.

"And the city's shields are holding...look we have plenty of time, just give me five minutes," Rodney told them.

* * *

"What have you got?" Elis asked as Rodney entered Weir's office.

"We're in trouble," Rodney said simply.

"Five minutes to figure that out? You're slipping Rodney," Sheppard observed.

"Look, the satellite is basically a stripped down ship," Rodney explained. "There's a Hyperdrive engine, a shield and a navigation system. There's a small power source which was designed to take it to its intended target and power the shield before the gate could be dialled. Once a wormhole has been established those on the dialling side fire's a beam into the Stargate and it comes out on our side. Allowing them to fire on us and power the satellite."

"That's pretty clever," Sheppard commented.

"Yes," Rodney nodded. "As long as they can keep the beam powered from home then the weapon will remain operational, and one fun added bonus is because the satellite is in such close proximity to our planet, we can't dial our Stargate. We're stuck," he continued.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Sheppard suggested. "They'll have to turn off the gate at when it reaches thirty-eight minutes cycle so if we dial our Stargate at that precise moment we can neutralise theirs."

"And if it's not pulling power from the beam anymore we can collapse its shield and destroy it," Elis added.

"Sure," Rodney shook his head at the idea. "The problem is that I don't think it will shut down in thirty-eight minutes."

"But I thought it was physically impossible for an artificial wormhole to stay open any longer," Elis said confused.

"There is one exception to that rule," Rodney countered. "The SGC has encountered attacks of this kind on their own Stargate and sadly if you pump enough energy into it then a Stargate can remain active indefinitely."

"That would require an insane amount of power," Elis commented.

"Like a black hole or an unlimited number of Zed-PMs," Rodney explained.

"So we can assume the Replicators are behind this," Weir suggested.

"I hope so," Rodney said simply.

"You _hope _so?" Weir asked surprised.

"Well if not then we've encountered yet another super powerful enemy," Rodney shot back.

"If it is a normal Stargate then can we still contact the dialling planet?" Weir asked suddenly.

"Well I'll need to boost a signal considerably to get through the interference but err...yes," Rodney nodded.

"Go," Weir gave the order.

* * *

"Alright...I think...I've got it," Rodney said as he stepped away from the static-filled screen. "They're responding to the transmission," he said a moved away as a familiar figure appeared on the screen.

"Oberoth," Weir said in surprise.

"Doctor Weir," the Replicator acknowledged.

"I must say I am surprised to see you," Weir admitted.

"Each of us exists within the collective," Oberoth explained. "We can be replicated many times."

"...You need to disable your weapon immediately," Weir told him.

"That is not possible," Oberoth countered.

"We had no choice but to attack you," Weir said clearly. "You were building warships that needed to be neutralised."

"And now so are you," the Replicator countered again.

"That assault was just the tip of spear," Weir declared. "We were hoping it would bring you to your senses; unless you stop this aggression then we will be forced to launch an all-out attack."

"Really? Why have you waited?" Oberoth inquired.

"The annihilation of your people is not our goal," Weir replied. "Ideally we would like a peace to exist between us but we will not sit idly by while you build ships and weapons that can be used to destroy us."

"Interesting...we feel the same way about you," Oberoth stated.

"Perhaps I should remind you that every time that we have met in battle our side has been victorious," Weir brought up.

"Elizabeth," Rodney spoke up from behind her. "They're attempting to upload a virus using the comm bandwidth; I'm able to stop it for now but-".

"Shut it down," Weir ordered and the screen turned to static before flickering off a second later. "Well that went well," she sighed.

"Yeah well...it's not one of my favourites," Rodney commented.

"What if the gate doesn't shut down at the end of the thirty-eight minute cycle?" Weir asked.

"If they're able to maintain the energy beam's intensity which I'm sure they will..." Rodney trailed off.

"How long until the shield fails?" Weir asked.

"...Thankfully we have three Zed-PMs that the Replicators installed when they last made a play for the city so...give to take a week or two," Rodney answered hopeful.

"We need a plan," Weir said simply. "...Rodney?" she asked when she saw him pause.

"Three Zed-PMs," Rodney brought his hand to his mouth. "I have a plan," he suddenly seemed cheerful again.

"Let's hear it," Weir turned her attention to him.

"The stardrive," Rodney said looking like a kid in a candy store now. "We launch the city and set course for deep space and land on another planet which the Replicators don't know about."

"Can we do that?" Weir asked surprised.

"This city was designed to fly," Rodney nodded. "With the three Zed-PMs and the new drilling platform we found on the ocean floor, we should have enough power to reach orbit and jump into hyperspace even with the energy beam straining the shield."

"Do it," Weir gave the order.

* * *

"That's it, were good," Rodney said as he looked over the readings. "Here goes nothing," he said and entered in one final command.

"_Launching now," _Sheppard spoke through the radio.

Atlantis slowly started to lift off the surface of the ocean even as it came under fire from the orbiting Asuran weapon satellite. It quickly flew through the clouds and escaped the planet's gravity well before making the final jump into hyperspace.

"We're clear," Rodney sighed in relief.

**Author's Notes:**

Like I said previously SGA will be mostly unchanged except for several notable differences such as the three ZPMs powering Atlantis during its escape from Lantea. For those of you who haven't seen BSG: the Plan then I suggest you take a look at it on YouTube or something because the cluster missile bombs they drop on the Twelve Colonies looks an awful lot like the Horizon torpedo. This shows that Earth's experiences concerning the Cylons will be reflected during the Asuran/Replicator war in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Fifth Race

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter13: Fifth Race

**February 8****th ****2007  
****Harvest System  
****In orbit above New Lantea  
****Atlantis  
****Control Room**

The space above the dark blue world distorted as the city of Atlantis was dropped back into normal space. It slowly settled into orbit above the planet as its engines cut out and allowed it to drift.

"We did it," Sheppard grinned.

"Well there is still the problem of actually landing this thing," Rodney brought up.

"I'll just get in the chair and ease us down," Sheppard responded and turned away from the window.

"What about the ZPMs?" Weir asked.

"We depleted one of them but the other two are fine for the moment," Rodney replied.

"Have we got enough power to survive re-entry?" Sheppard asked.

"We should," Rodney nodded.

* * *

"_Beginning re-entry sequence now," _Sheppard spoke through the radio as he guided the city-ship down.

"Shields are holding," Radek Zelenka spoke up.

"The angle is too steep," Rodney shook his head. "If we keep going like this we'll but too much strain on the shield which means more power being used from the Zed-PMs."

"Here we go," Weir breathed as the city continued to descend towards the planet.

"Ease up on the angle," Rodney said into the comm.

"_I heard you the first time Rodney," _Sheppard responded.

"And yet we're still coming in too steep," Rodney shot back. "Hang on," he said as the city broke through the clouds.

"We've entered the atmosphere," Zelenka informed.

"Sheppard, you need to slow us down. We're coming in over the ocean," Rodney continued. "Slow down," he said again. Suddenly and violently Atlantis crashed down on the ocean surface, sinking several feet before floating back to surface.

"How are we doing?" Weir asked the question.

"Systems are looking good and both remaining Zed-PMs are still powered. I think we're good," Rodney sighed in relief.

* * *

"Dial the Midway Station," Weir ordered.

The Stargate lit up as a technician entered the seven symbols into the system and the gate activated a moment later.

"Wormhole established," Rodney informed.

"Midway Station, this is Atlantis, please respond," Weir spoke into her radio.

"_We read you Atlantis, it's good to hear you," _Carter's voice sounded through the comm.

"Sam? Is that you?" Rodney asked in surprise.

"_Yes Rodney, it's me," _Carter confirmed.

"Colonel Carter, please inform General Landry that we're back on the grid," Weir asked of her.

"_You can inform him yourself Doctor Weir," _Carter responded. _"The IOA wants you to return to Earth immediately and speak with the IOA regarding the future of Atlantis."_

"I'm sorry?" Weir asked confused.

"_You're being recalled," _Carter replied simply.

"...I'll be there shortly," Weir acknowledged.

"Rodney?" Zelenka spoke up from the back.

"What is it now?" Rodney asked as he approached.

"Long-range scanners are detecting a massive fleet of ships launching from the Replicator homeworld," Zelenka replied. "But they're not heading for us," he added confused.

"This can't be right," Rodney shook his head as he looked over the readings. "They're heading in every direction...including Wraith-controlled space...they're searching for us...searching for Atlantis."

"What about the Wraith?" Weir asked.

"Well we know that the Replicators don't attack the Wraith—probably because the attack code is deactivated—but we know they will defend themselves if they're threatened," Rodney responded. "If the Wraith fire on them then they will fight back...it'll be the start of an interstellar war."

**March 10****th ****2007  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

"The Replicators are launching attacks on human worlds throughout the Pegasus Galaxy, trying to lure us out of hiding and the Wraith have finally started fighting back," Carter informed.

"It's about time they got their act together," Jack nodded. "They can wipe each other out for all I care...but we can't let the Replicators murder millions of humans."

"I've ordered Colonel Sheppard to started evacuating settlements in the Replicators path but...it's not looking good," Carter explained.

"...I'm assigning you to Atlantis as lead administrator," Jack told her. "Doctor Weir has been recalled and will be finalizing the business deals with the Colonials for the next few months."

"Sir, with all due respect I'm not sure what I can do," Carter countered. "The Wraith will not be able to hold off the Replicators forever and they will eventually locate Atlantis, or failing that launch an assault on Earth."

"I know," Jack nodded. "If worse comes to worse I want you to launch Atlantis and bring it back to Earth directly."

"With only two ZPMs we might not have enough power to make it back," Carter responded.

"If that happens then we'll transfer the ZPM from New Caprica to Atlantis," Jack explained.

"That won't be enough," Carter told him.

"Probably not," Jack admitted.

"Any word from the Asgard?" Carter asked hopeful.

"Thor sent a message requesting that we send one of our Daedalus-class ships to Orilla," Jack replied. "He didn't say what it was for or why but he seemed strange when I spoke to him."

"Which ship are we sending?" Carter asked further.

"The _Odyssey_ should be ready to leave later today," Jack answered. "By the time she gets back the _Daedalus_ should be returning from Atlantis and the _Korolev _should be on its way to resupply the new mining colony."

"What about the _Apollo, _the _Sun Tzu_ and the _Icarus_?" Carter inquired.

"They're hunting down what's left of the Lucian Alliance," Jack responded. "Ever since the Cylons nuked their worlds into the Stone Age they've been forced into hiding."

"That only leaves the _Orion _and the _Astrea _as the only capital ships to defend Earth," Carter brought up. "Is that wise?"

"The new Artemis-class destroyers are either here at Earth or one of the protected planets," Jack told her. "They can hold the line so we don't have to worry about much in the Milky Way for the moment."

"There are a lot of human worlds in this galaxy sir," Carter said warily. "We don't have the numbers to patrol such a large territory...yet."

"Thankfully no one's picking a fight with us at the moment," Jack nodded. "That buys us time to build new ships and train people to fly them."

**March 13****th ****2007  
****Hyperspace  
****In orbit above Orilla  
****EFS Odyssey  
****Main Bridge**

"Major?" Emerson asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

"We're approaching the coordinates sir," Marks responded.

"Drop us out of hyperspace," Emerson gave the order. A second later the viewport flashed wipe as the _Odyssey _decelerated back into normal space above the planet that was the Asgard homeworld.

"We're being hailed," Marks informed. "The Asgard are requesting permission to beam aboard sir."

"Granted," Emerson nodded and a column of light caught his attention. The Asgard known as Thor appeared when the light finally died down and he quickly looked over the bridge crew and the gathered members of SG1.

"Greetings and welcome to Orilla," Thor nodded.

"Thor," Carter smiled.

"Hello Colonel Carter," Thor acknowledged. "It is good to see you," he added.

"It's good to see you too Thor," Carter returned. "This is Colonel Emerson, Colonel Mitchell and Vala," she gestured to those Thor hadn't met.

"Greetings," Thor nodded towards them.

"So Thor, how have you been? We haven't heard from you in awhile," Daniel asked curiously.

"I am sorry," Thor apologized. "I have been otherwise preoccupied...as mentioned in our communication, the Asgard High Council wishes to meet with you to speak in greater detail but there is not much time. Colonel...with your permission a number of Asgard are prepared to beam aboard immediately to begin installing various technological upgrades to this ship."

"What is it you're planning on giving us?" Emerson asked slowly.

"Everything we have and know," Thor replied.

"By that you mean..." Vala trailed off.

"Everything," Thor emphasised. "All our current technology and all of our knowledge," everyone was shocked into silence by his words.

"Sorry," Daniel spoke up. "We're just a little stunned...why are you doing this? You've always said in the past that we weren't ready."

"Indeed many Asgard still believe that," Thor admitted.

"So what's changed?" Cam asked the question.

"As a race we are dying," Thor explained. "Very soon we will all be gone...this is our last act."

* * *

"The Asgard computer core has its own power source and once the upgrades are complete it will be fully interfaced with all the ship's systems," Thor explained as they passed several human and Asgard walking the corridor.

"There must be something more you can do," Carter said suddenly.

"I assure you we are providing you with the latest Asgard technology as well as a database containing our knowledge and entire recorded history," Thor told her.

"That's not what I was talking about," Carter shook her head in response.

"Everything that can be done has been done," Thor responded. "The final attempt to solve our degenerating bodies has left us with a rapidly progressing disease."

"You're really going to commit mass suicide," Carter said sadly as Thor activated the computer core.

"If you like you can interface with the core using a hologram of me or any other Asgard on record in the database," Thor explained.

"I'm sorry but that just won't be the same," Carter told him.

"I've been working on this for the better part of a year Colonel Carter," Thor countered.

"And we appreciate it, really," Carter reassured.

"Many on the council do not believe we should be should be imparting such advancements," Thor continued.

"Well I promise that we'll try not to let you down," Carter promised him.

"You are the Fifth Race," Thor proclaimed. "Your role is clear...if there is any hope of preserving the future; it lies with you and your people."

"No pressure huh?" Carter asked feeling overwhelmed.

"You have earned my respect and my friendship," Thor stated.

"Well the feeling is mutual," Carter nodded.

"Please do not be sad," Thor continued. "The end of my people has been a long time coming; we have made too many mistakes in our development. Hopefully you can learn something from it...my only regret is that our physical weakness stops us from helping you further."

"Thank you for everything," Carter slowly pulled Thor into a hug, making sure not to hurt him.

"I must go," Thor said suddenly as she pulled away. "The time is now...goodbye and good luck," he vanished in a column of light.

* * *

Half an hour later the _Odyssey _quickly fled away from the dying Asgard race as they detonated several of their extremely powerful weapons on the surface of Orilla. The planet seemed to shatter under the assault as its core exploded signifying the end of the Asgard. The _Odyssey _quickly cleared the radiation cloud that the planet released and made the jump into hyperspace, heading for home.

Though the Asgard were gone, the humans of Earth, the Tau'ri had now been given the task of preserving the future of the known universe...

**Author's Notes:**

The three ZPMs Atlantis got are actually in canon when the Asurans captured the city after the disaster with the Lantean ship _Tria _in the intergalactic void. Unlike Stargate canon however Atlantis kept all three ZPMs instead of sending one to the Anarctic weapon and the _Odyssey _during the Ori Crusade.

Like I said before SGA mostly follows canon with small changes like Doctor Weir survives (she should never have died) and the Asurans attacking human worlds in Pegasus in order to try and lure out the Atlanteans instead of wiping out the Wraith's food supply.

Earth Federation Capital Ships:  
EFS Prometheus (BC-303 / Destroyed)  
EFS Astrea (BC-303)  
EFS Odyssey (DSC-304)  
EFS Korolev (DSC-304)  
EFS Apollo (DSC-304)  
EFS Sun Tzu (DSC-304)  
EFS Icarus (BC-303)

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Replicator War

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter14: Replicator War

**March 16****th**** 2007  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

"Asgard space guns?" Jack asked the question.

"Yes sir," Carter confirmed. "They're plasma-based energy beam weapons...according to our tests they should be powerful enough to penetrate the shields of the Replicator ships in Pegasus."

"When can you start building more of these weapons?" Jack asked with a grin spreading across his face.

"We can start now but it'll take time to refit our ships with the new weapons," Carter replied.

"Schedule the _Daedalus _and the _Apollo_ to undergo refit at Area 51 first and then when they're re-launched have the _Korolev _and the _Sun Tzu _go next. After that start refitting the _Astrea _and the _Icarus; _they're the only 303s we have right now. When they're finished we'll start on the 305s," Jack gave the order. "Oh and the situation in Pegasus is getting worse...good luck out there Sam."

"Thank you Jack."

**October 12****th**** 2006  
****Cylon-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****Cylon Colony  
****Command Center**

In the last year the Cylon Empire had undergone a drastic change; the Ones had 'convinced' Baal into giving them Goa'uld technology allowing them to install the much more advanced systems on their Basestars. As time went on tensions between the different Cylon models had arisen and it all centered around what they called 'God's Plan' and their place in it.

A Model Six by the name of Natalie Foust had been relatively quiet during the War of Transcendence against the hated Humans and their alien allies. She personally didn't care about the Humans or the aliens however it was clear that they had all but lost that war and only survived because the Humans couldn't locate the _Colony. _After the war she had asked a question to the other models and even her own model.

_Why do we fight? _she had asked that day. _Who cares about the humans or their alien lapdogs? Why should _we _care about wiping them out?_

She received a few answers, some being because the humans would do the same to them. That was probably true but the Humans would have to catch them first and they wouldn't make it easy; that was for sure. Another answer was because if they didn't destroy Humanity now then they would just rebuild and seek revenge for everything that happened. Again the Human would have to catch them and even then it would take generations before the Colonials could rebuild their civilization, long enough for the Cylon Empire to expand and conquer galaxies.

_In the end,_ she had thought. _The Colonials are irrelevant, the Tau'ri are irrelevant and so are the aliens._

"The Ones are becoming more erratic as the days go by," Natalie spoke up.

"The Fours and Fives have allied with the Ones," a D'Anna spoke up. "It won't be long before Cavil starts demanding we lobotomize the raiders and centurions."

"We can't let him do it," Caprica Six said as she looked over the other two models.

"What do you have in mind?" Boomer Eight asked.

"He's blinded by hatred and will stop at nothing to wipe out the humans. We are no longer weapons of war...we are a new race...and our fate is our own. Our destiny is our own," Caprica responded. "If we don't do something now then he'll try to erase us from the Resurrection network like he did to the Final Five or box us like he did to the Sevens."

"How many Basestars can you procure?" D'Anna asked.

"Twelve," Caprica answered. "Why?"

"Because I think it's about time we made our own destiny," the Three replied.

**January 3****rd**** 2008  
****Harvest System  
****New Lantea  
****Atlantis  
****Control Room**

"Ma'am, the _Daedalus _and the _Apollo_ just arrived in orbit," a technician spoke up.

"Both ships at the same time, that's a first," Rodney commented and Sheppard nodded at his side.

"Well it's the first time we've needed them," Carter shrugged and then saw the look she got from the two AR-1 members. "Since I've been here," she corrected almost sheepish before two columns of light signifying the arrival of the two ship commanders drew their attention.

"Colonel," Caldwell nodded.

"Colonel," Elis returned.

"Colonel," Caldwell greeted towards the others.

"Colonels," Carter smiled.

"Colonel," Elis continued.

"Colonels," Sheppard finished.

"What? Seriously?" Rodney asked suppressing a groan.

"Good flight?" Carter inquired.

"Long flight," Caldwell admitted.

"We'll make it worth your while," Sheppard nodded.

"That's what I hear," Elis spoke up. "You have a way of tracking the Replicator ships?"

"Indeed we do," Carter confirmed.

"That'll make finding them and destroying them a lot easier," Caldwell commented.

"Why don't you come into my office and we'll get you briefed," Carter gestured.

**January 4****th**** 2007  
****Uncharted System  
****Deep Space  
****EFS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

Two hyperspace windows opening signified the arrival of the two Tau'ri battlecruisers in cold and darkness of deep space.

"Daedalus_ this is the _Apollo,_ our scans are clear, we don't have any other contacts. Can you confirm?" _Elis asked.

"Copy that, we have the same readings," Caldwell responded. "Colonel, how long until our guest arrives?"

"It should be any second now," Carter replied.

"Won't they be surprised," Caldwell chuckled. "We're going weapons hot _Apollo."_

"_Copy that, we have done the same," _Elis acknowledged.

"_I'm detecting a hyperspace window opening," _Marks said over the comm.

"_Standby to fire forward beam weapons," _Elis ordered.

A second later the space in front of them tore open allowing the long hull of an Aurora-class battleship to be dropped back into normal space. The Asuran warship quickly came to a stop, clearly surprised to see the two Tau'ri cruisers bearing down on it.

"Fire," Caldwell gave the order.

Both the _Daedalus_ and the _Apollo _fired down on the Replicator ship with its new Asgard-designed weapons. Bright blue beams of superheated plasma lanced out, striking the dorsal hull of the Asuran battleship and penetrating its shields. Its hull melted once the shields fell and it split into several sections under the assault. Finally its reactor went critical and consumed the remains in a short-lived fireball.

"_Target has been neutralised," _Sheppard reported.

"I wish I had these a few years ago," Caldwell commented.

"Well the first attack was easy, they didn't know we were coming," Carter countered. "The Replicators have proven very effective in changing strategies when faced with failure."

"Still, we took that ship down without breaking a sweat," Caldwell added.

"Right...one down...thirty seven too go," Carter said with a smile.

**January 10****th**** 2008  
****Harvest System  
****New Lantea  
****Atlantis  
****Control Room**

"Welcome back sir," Sheppard greeted.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by and resupply," Caldwell told him.

"How's it going out there?" Sheppard asked.

"Splitting us up was a good call," Caldwell responded. "The _Daedalus _has already downed another three ships," he continued.

"The _Apollo_ has downed another two so that brings us to seven," Sheppard commented.

"I'll need about an hour to get what we need and then we'll get back out there," Caldwell told him.

"Well...there's been a little change of plans," Sheppard countered.

"Really?" Caldwell asked.

"Yeah," Sheppard nodded.

* * *

"_They're falling back?"_ Elis asked in disbelief.

"Safety in numbers," Carter explained.

"Either they haven't figured out how we're tracking them and-" Rodney started.

"Or they haven't figured out how to stop us," Sheppard cut in.

"Either way they want to stop losing ships," Rodney said clearly.

"So they're all heading back to the Replicator homeworld?" Caldwell asked them.

"That's right," Carter confirmed.

"_Well that's good; they're finally all in one place. We can wipe them all out at once," _Elis spoke up.

"Ideally yes, but our two ships against the entire Replicator fleet..." Carter trailed off.

"Not to mention the drones they'd be firing from the surface," Sheppard added.

"The new weapons we have are very effective but they are no match against that kind of firepower," Carter shook her head at the idea.

"_Well it sounds like it's about time for you to use that new killer program you've been working on Doctor,"_ Elis commented.

"Yeah," Rodney nodded suddenly feeling on the spot.

"_Remember when you said all you needed was ten hours to finish it?"_ Elis asked.

"...Vaguely," Rodney admitted.

"_Well it's been ten hours...and a week. Are you finished?"_ Elis questioned further.

"Well I'm just dotting some 'Is' crossing some 'Ts," Rodney defended.

"Well whatever our plan is, we need to act quickly. Our current intel suggests that they're putting all their resources into building new ships," Carter explained. "I figure we have about a week before they head back out into the galaxy and in much greater numbers this time."

"If they start travelling in packs then our kill rate is going to drop drastically," Caldwell spoke up.

"We can't let that happen," Carter told them. "We need to take them out while they're all in one place and we need to do it quickly," almost immediately everyone turned their attention on McKay.

"I think I should...erm...get back to work," Rodney said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Our old Anti-Replicator technology relied on separating the bonds between every individual nanite cell," Rodney started. "They just collapsed into a pile of dust right?"

"We're...familiar...with the technology, yes," Sheppard nodded.

"Yes well...our thinking was always to continue down that line," Rodney continued. "To break the bonds, turn them off, sever their connection to one another. Because dust we can deal with right?"

"Rodney," Carter said clearly not amused.

"We do the opposite," Rodney responded. "Instead of severing their connections, we significantly dial up their attraction to one another. We turn each cell into an extremely powerful nanite magnet...you know, one cell attracts another cell and they attract two more. As more and more nanite cells bond to the group they'll become stronger and stronger and stronger until every Replicator cell on the planet, in orbit, all of them are gathered into a single giant super dense blob."

"...A super dense blob? That's your good idea?" Sheppard asked sceptically.

"Yes...it is actually," Rodney nodded.

"So what do we do with the blob then?" Sheppard asked the question. "Aren't we in danger of creating some kind of Godzilla-sized Super-Replicator?"

"No, at least not at first," Rodney responded. "Look, this is not their normal form of bonding; it'll take them some time to adapt and figure out how to function with the new parameters."

"How much time?" Carter asked.

"Well, I mean I can't speculate," Rodney shrugged.

"Since when?" Sheppard asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter anyways because long before that happens they're going to fuse together so tightly they'll be rendered essentially inert," Rodney explained. "Remember this bond is happening on a subspace level," he told them.

"Which helps them get passed the normal repulsive force between nuclei," Carter said catching on.

"To the point where their electrons are fusing with their protons and once that starts happening, they're toast," Rodney concluded.

"You're talking about neutron star levels of density," Carter said.

"Precisely," Rodney grinned.

"Whoa...it sounds crazy but...this might actually work," Carter smiled at the thought.

"How do we make it work then?" Sheppard asked the question. "Just upload a new command into their base code?"

"I have better idea," Rodney just smiled.

* * *

"Rodney has had some crazy ideas over the years but this really takes the cake," Sheppard commented as they walked through the corridor.

"He built his own Replicator," Carter agreed. "And worse of all he made her self-aware allowing her to know her purpose. To destroy the Replicators once and for all. It reminds me too much of the Cylons...this is a little too close to home."

"At the end of the day I'm not sure whether to agree with you or not," Sheppard countered. "I hate to say it but this is the only plan we've got...unless you can live with the lives that are lost if we _don't _do this?"

"I don't even want to think about that," Carter responded. "How did the mission go?"

"Todd managed to get us seven Hive-ships and Larrin showed up when we were leaving. She's as friendly as ever," Sheppard answered. "She managed to secure another six ships for the battle...we're still outnumbered two to one though."

"Those are better odds then we normally get," Carter countered.

**January 11****th**** 2008  
****Harvest System  
****New Lantea  
****Atlantis  
****Conference Room**

"We overload their Zed-PMs," Rodney began. "About a half a dozen of them in a symmetrical pattern around the Replicator mass; the force of the explosion will cause the mass to compress even further, essentially creating our own Replicator fusion bomb. The whole planet will be destroyed in the process," he finished with a grin.

"You don't mess around, do you?" Larrin asked seemingly impressed. It's not every day she encounters someone who can blow up planets in a single afternoon.

"All of this is information provided by a Replicator? We have no reason to trust it," Elis spoke up.

"We're not trusting it," Sheppard corrected. "We're trusting...Rodney."

"Now this causes a slight wrinkle in the plan," Rodney continued. "I'll need to beam down to the core room."

"Along with Ronon and a squad of marines," Sheppard added.

"From there I'll be able to hack into their systems and set the Zed-PMs to overload," Rodney finished.

"In the meantime we'll be keeping their ships occupied," Carter explained. "The seven hives will space themselves around the planet equally and our smaller ships will fill in the holes."

"We could use you in my chair Sheppard," Larrin spoke up. "We have an arsenal of drones but my guys can fire them quite like you can."

"No place I'd rather be," Sheppard forced a smile.

"The hives will be dispatching sizable waves of darts to target the Replicator's Hyperdrive engines," Todd cut in.

"My 302s will join you," Caldwell added.

"Very well," Todd nodded.

"Now while I'm working in the core room we'll beam Fran down into the city," Rodney started again.

"Wait a minute," Elis cut in. "Fran?"

"It's our friendly Replicator-Android," Rodney responded.

"I didn't realise we were naming things," Sheppard commented.

"Well it noticed that Zelenka and I had names...and she asked for one," Rodney explained.

"...Alright, let head out," Carter nodded.

**January 11****th**** 2008  
****Asura System  
****In orbit above Asuras  
****EFS Daedalus  
****Main Bridge**

The Replicators were caught completely by surprise when fifteen ships consisting of Tau'ri, Wraith and Traveller warships dropped out of hyperspace over the planet Asuras. Almost immediately the allied fleet opened fire on the Asuran ships in orbit before they could get their shields up. Several Aurora-class battleships and the smaller cruisers were destroyed in the first salvo. By the time the Replicators had raised their shields and started returning fire eight ships were already destroyed with another seven heavily disabled.

"Scramble 302s and Vipers. Fire the Asgard cannons at the shielded ships only," Caldwell ordered.

The _Daedalus _flew through the battlefield, its railguns tearing into an unshielded Asuran battleship as a squadron of vipers and darts weaved through the destruction all around them. Missiles from the vipers quickly launched and struck the underside of the unshielded Aurora, splitting it in two. The _Daedalus _then turned and fired off a shot from its new plasma beam cannons, striking the side of an Asuran cruiser.

A second shot quickly overwhelmed the shields of the cruiser allowing the fast-moving 302s to swoop in from 'above' and unleash a volley of nukes into the hull of the cruiser. Nuclear fire consumed it, blowing away large chunks of its armour and sending its rear engines spiralling away as the _Daedalus _continued on to its next target.

One of the Wraith Hive-ships was suddenly hit by a barrage of drones from three Auroras sending secondary explosions across its ventral hull. The _Apollo _quickly moved to intercept and fired on one of the Auroras with a barrage of plasma fire, effecting splitting the Asuran battleship in two.

"How's it coming McKay? I don't want to be doing this all day," Caldwell said into the comm.

"_I'm done," _Rodney responded. _"I have total control of the power grid...and the Zed-PMs...and Fran is...Fran is just about to activate. Alright she's started and...It's working; just hold those ships off a little longer."_

Suddenly one of the Traveller generation ships lost its shields and a pair of drones shattered the vessel's space frame. A second later the Hive-ship from before was struck by another barrage of drones and literally fell apart under the assault.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up," Caldwell winced as the _Daedalus' _shield shrugged off another volley of drones.

"We just have to keep them busy," Carter told him. "I don't think they realise what's happening yet."

Suddenly the Asuran ships stopped firing and seemed to start losing power. The Replicators themselves soon started to swarm out of their ships and down towards the planet. The allied fleet kept firing even as the last of the Replicators were drawn down to the surface.

"Did he do it?" Caldwell inquired.

"McKay, according to our readings every Replicator nanite is now a part of the mass," Carter said into the comm.

"_Copy that Sam," _Rodney responded. _"I'll set the countdown and-"_ a draining noise filled the channel.

"_Did you do that?" _Ronon asked.

"_No...It's the mass; it's collapsed the subterranean power grid. It's a blackout, we won't be able to overload the Zed-PMs," _Rodney said worriedly._ "Not good, not good, not good."_

"Do you want me to beam down there and help you?" Carter asked.

"_The power grid has been destroyed, there's nothing either of us can do," _Rodney responded.

"_What's the big deal? If you can't overload the ZPMs then let's just send some nukes down there and get this over with," _Sheppard spoke up over the comm.

"_It's not as simple as that," _Rodney shot back. _"Look, to implode a mass this large the explosion has to be timed down to the millisecond; the force has to be exactly right. I mean you can't just fire a few nukes down here and hope to get the job done."_

"_Well it's got to be better than nothing," _Sheppard countered.

"I have to agree," Caldwell added.

"McKay, my sensors indicate the ground around the mass is rich with Neutronium," Carter spoke up.

"Neutronium?" Caldwell asked.

"_It's the base-raw material in the Replicator cells,"_ Rodney explained._ "It makes all the sense in the world by the Ancients would set up on a planet where it's abundant."_

"This could be useful," Carter commented. "Neutronium is incredibly dense."

"_And this helps us how?" _Sheppard questioned.

"_Sam, we are geniuses," _Rodney continued. _"The mass is so super heavy that it's sinking into the planet surface; if I dial it up just a little bit. It will attract the Neutronium and sink all the way to the core."_

"And the planet will exert enough pressure on it to cause an implosion," Carter finished.

"_Just...give...me...one...more...got it," _Rodney said finally. _"Erm...we need to get out of here."_

"Beam them aboard," Caldwell ordered and the team appeared on the bridge in columns of light.

"As much as I would love to," Rodney started as he moved to Sam's side. "We really shouldn't stay and watch this go down."

"We should tell the fleet to jump to the rendezvous point immediately," Carter said clearly. "The planet has become unstable," she added.

"Helm, break us out of orbit and take us into hyperspace. Tell the fleet we're leaving," Caldwell ordered.

One by one the ships of the allied fleet started jumping away into hyperspace as explosions riddled the planet surface. The moment the last Hive-ship made the jump away the planet exploded, wiping out the Asuran fleet and the Replicator menace once and for all.

**Author's Notes:**

And this ends the Replicator war; like I said before SGA follows the canon storyline however the Cylon war has affected the Tau'ri especially when they consider the morality of their actions. The concept of 'disposable people' and 'living weapons' are concern in this chapter unlike in canon because of what happened with the Cylons.

As for the Cylons themselves, it looks like a civil war is brewing. I've had this planned for awhile, ever since I asked myself 'hey, what happened to Boomer and Caprica Six?' They tried changing Cylon society into something else even if they failed in canon; here however they ended up influencing others of their models including Natalie Foust. The Cylons are now splitting into two factions, one following Cavil and his genocidal quest and the other being Natalie and her want for a destiny of her own.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	15. Trial by Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter15: Trial by Fire

**July 18****th**** 2008  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Gate Room**

"It's good to have you back Colonel," General Landry greeted as Carter descended down the ramp.

"It's good to be back sir," Carter nodded. "Though I'd of preferred it if the IOA didn't replace me with Mister Woolsey."

"They're politicians," Landry told her. "They don't want a military commander in charge of Atlantis, not when there's not a crisis going on at least."

"Yes sir," Carter nodded again.

"You should be proud," Landry continued as he led her up to the briefing room and sat down. "The Replicators are wiped out, that hybrid creature 'Michaels' plans have been ruined and I doubt we have to worry about the Wraith anytime soon."

"With all due respect sir I would still prefer to be back in Pegasus," Carter smiled.

"The Milky Way just isn't the same since the Cylons got their butts kicked huh?" Landry chuckled. "Anyhow...General O'Neill has new orders for you; that is another reason you were recalled."

"What happened?" Carter asked with a frown.

"Three days ago the planet Tegalus dialled Earth and sent a message through to us. It was too badly garbled to make any real sense so we tried to dial them back. We couldn't establish a lock," Landry explained. "We dispatched an E305 to the planet...Tegalus is gone...it was nuked."

"Did they do it to themselves or was it the Cylons?" Carter asked him.

"We're not sure," Landry replied honestly. "General O'Neill wants you to find out if the Cylons were responsible. If it turns out that they are then we'll have definite confirmation that the Cylons have broken the new armistice line. The _Apollo, _the _Astrea _and three Artemis destroyers are going with you."

"SG1?" Carter asked knowingly.

"SG1," Landry nodded with a smile.

"Hey Sam," Cam waved as he entered the room. "Welcome back," he greeted and she nodded.

"Where are Vala, Daniel and Teal'c?" Carter asked.

"Around," Cam answered with a shrug.

"Round them up...you leave in twenty minutes," Landry ordered.

"It's only another mission to save the galaxy sir," Cam told him.

**July 19****th**** 2008  
****Hyperspace  
****In orbit above Tegalus  
****EFS Astrea  
****Main Bridge**

"Major?" Colonel Ronson asked as he stepped onto the bridge with SG1.

"We're approaching Tegalus now sir," Major Thompson informed.

"Sorry we're late," Cam said as the remaining members of SG1 stepped up beside his chair.

"You're just in time," Ronson reassured them.

"Dropping out of hyperspace now," Jessica reported.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we thi-" Cam started.

The _Astrea _and the _Apollo_ exploded out of hyperspace above the planet Tegalus a moment later followed soon after by the three Artemis-class destroyers, _Artemis, Varyag _and _Athena_. Almost immediately orange bolts of plasma struck the unshielded hulls of the five Tau'ri vessels, shattering two of the three escorts and ripping into the armour of the two Tau'ri capital ships.

"Report?" Ronson demanded.

"The Hyperdrive is offline and the shield generators have been hit. Shields are down to forty-eight percent," Jessica responded. "We lost the _Varyag _and the _Athena _sir. _Artemis _reports heavy damage...she's not going to last much longer."

"Who's firing on us?" Cam questioned as he looked out of the viewport.

"Scanners show four Cylon Baseships bearing down on us," Jessica replied. "I'm reading Goa'uld energy shields and plasma pulse cannons integrated into them."

"It was only a matter of time before they started reverse-engineered Goa'uld technology," Carter mused worried.

"What's the status on the _Apollo? _Get me Colonel Elis on the line," Ronson ordered.

"It looks like they're communication array has been hit," Jessica reported. "They can receive messages but they can't send them."

"Colonel?" Cam asked sending the ship's commander a look.

"Scramble all our Vipers and Vultures. Ready weapons," Ronson ordered. Cam nodded and quickly left the bridge, heading towards the hangar.

"Cylon Baseships are launching raiders," Jessica informed. "Both _Apollo _and _Artemis _are launching fighters to intercept."

"Open fire," Ronson gave the order.

* * *

The Colonial-styled Viper-class fighters were the most manoeuvrable craft ever developed however the Tau'ri F302-Vs codenamed 'Vultures' were quite simply the fastest fighter-craft in three galaxies. They could outrun Goa'uld Death Gliders, Wraith Darts and even Cylon Raiders. Because of this they were a nightmare in both atmosphere and in space because they could accelerate and simply outrun anyone they came across.

Their one flaw was that they were built more along the lines of a regular airplane thus limiting manoeuvrability. This problem was relatively fixed however with the introduction to the Colonial Jump-drive core which Earth had successfully developed and installed in all of their F302s. This granted them limited interstellar capabilities allowing them to effectively jump out of trouble if the Cylons or the Wraith decided to swarm them.

The Vultures launched from the _Astrea _and the _Apollo_ quickly accelerated away towards the Cylon Baseships with the vipers providing escort. They then saw both Tau'ri capital ships open fire on the approaching swarm of Cylon raiders with their rail-guns, tearing into the vast numbers of drone fighters.

"_Alright, that's our cue,"_ Gold-Leader spoke up over the comm. _"Execute jump on my order; all vipers break and engage enemy raiders while we deal with those Baseships."_

"_Roger that Gold-Leader," _Eagle-Leader responded.

"Come on, come on," Cam muttered.

"_Receiving coordinates from the Raptors now," _Gold-Leader spoke up. _"Execute jump," _she gave the order. The 302s quickly flashed away signifying their FTL jump and reappeared behind the formation of Cylon Basestars. _"Let her rip!"_ she shouted out the order.

"Fox-two," Cam muttered.

All twenty-four Tau'ri Vultures let loose a salvo of nuclear missiles at one of the Basestars and peeled away as the missiles closed in on their target. These missiles were enhanced with extensive amounts of Naquadah and upon impact with the Basestar's new shields, exploded in a blinding light seen by all. The blasts quickly overwhelmed the primitive shields of the Goa'uld and consumed the Basestar within. When the blast died down all that remained of the Cylon warship was a cloud of debris signifying its destruction.

"One down, four to go."

"Sir, the _Apollo _is moving to engage one of the Baseships," Jessica reported.

"Analogue fire on the second Baseship," Ronson ordered.

The _Apollo_ turned and accelerated around the dogfight between the vipers and the raiders before bringing its main guns to bear on the flanking Basestar. A blue beam of superheated plasma lanced out from the Tau'ri cruiser's underbelly and tore into the shields of the Basestar which was soon followed by a second one. The second shot brought the shields down completely before a third and fourth shot split the Basestar in half at the neck.

"We have a lock," Jessica informed.

"Fire," Ronson gave the order.

The _Astrea _quickly came to a halt and let loose a volley of Ancient plasma drones at the Basestar beside the one the _Apollo _destroyed. Raiders moved to intercept but the drones simply manoeuvred out of the way before finally tearing into the Basestar itself. Secondary explosions consumed it as the drones penetrated the shields and detonated within the hull of the vessel.

"We've depleted out compliment of drones," Jessica reported. "Three Baseships have been neutralised and the fourth is firing on the _Apollo _sir."

"I knew we should have started the refit sooner," Ronson muttered knowing that the new Asgard weapons would have came in handy in this situation.

* * *

"Sir, the _Apollo _has no shields," Jessica spoke grimly. "They've sustained too much damage and they just collapsed."

The _Apollo_ angled away as its underside was struck by several bolts of plasma from the Basestar and missiles swarmed in. The _Artemis _was at its side, providing support against the swarm of raiders bearing down on them however it was clearly a losing struggle. After the beating it had taken during the initial drop out of hyperspace it was clear that the _Apollo _had simply taken too much damage to continue fighting.

Suddenly two nukes struck the battlecruiser's neck, engulfing it in nuclear light and destroying it instantly. Despite its advanced shield technology it just wasn't built to withstand such an onslaught and shattered above the planet Tegalus. The bridge crew of the _Astrea _watched this silently unable to turn away from the sight before them.

"...Was anyone able to beam off of the ship before she went down?" Ronson asked.

"It looks like some of the crew beamed down to the surface," Jessica confirmed.

"How many?" Ronson asked further.

"...Thirty-seven," Jessica replied solemnly.

"...A Daedalus-class cruiser has a crew compliment of two hundred," Carter sighed. "Is Colonel Elis among the survivors?"

"...I'm not reading his transponder ma'am," Jessica shook her head.

"Load all missile tubes and release all safeties. We're taking these things down now," Ronson ordered.

"...Sir, they're pulling out," Jessica informed as the raider turned back towards their mothership.

"What?" Ronson asked in disbelief. "Why would they do that?"

"...This was a test," Carter said catching on. "They wanted to see if their new weapons could harm us...now that they've destroyed one of our ships they know their weapons can damage us now."

"Cylon Baseship is withdrawing," Jessica reported. "They appear to be trying to escape our FTL-jamming field."

"Not if I can help it," Ronson spoke clearly. "Launch all missiles...destroy that thing."

Missiles streaked out from the launch tubes along the neck of the _Astrea _before turning and accelerating towards the fleeing Basestar. The Cylon warship's lack of actual interception weaponry proved that they could do nothing to stop the incoming missiles. The warheads quickly struck their target, consuming the Basestar in nuclear fire and leaving nothing but floating wreckage in its place.

"They're just going to resurrect their people," Carter told him. "Either way they've gotten away with the knowledge that they can still hurt us."

"What about the planet?" Ronson inquired.

"No life-signs but our people on the ground," Jessica replied.

"Start beaming them to the infirmary," Ronson ordered. "As soon as they're aboard start salvage operations...I don't want to leave anything here for the Cylons to get their hands on."

"Yes sir," Jessica nodded.

"...And dispatch a subspace message to General O'Neill...tell him...we've engage the Cylons."

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see the Cylons have now incorporated Goa'uld shields and weapons into the ships however they were only able to do as much damage as they had because the Tau'ri were unprepared when they dropped out of hyperspace. The politics of this situation are tricky however since Tegalus isn't really an ally of Earth nor is it a member of the Protected Planets Treaty. Because of this even though it is a human world the Tau'ri will legally be unable to retaliate however the time when the Tau'ri resume their war against the Cylons will be coming soon.

There's still a certain ZPM-powered Wraith Hiveship to deal with first...

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	16. Enemy at the Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter16: Enemy at the Gate

**July 20****th**** 2008  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

"They knew when and where to hit us," Carter started. "The moment we dropped out of hyperspace they immediately opened fire before we could get our shields up."

"So it was a trap from the start," Jack nodded.

"They've adapted Goa'uld technology onto their ships too," Carter explained. "They're objective appeared to be to see if their new weapons could hurt us and I'm sorry to say they succeeded. The _Apollo _was destroyed and we lost two Artemis destroyers during the battle. Not to mention the _Astrea _needs to spend some time at Area 51 to conduct repairs...she was hit pretty hard."

"What of the Cylons?" Jack inquired.

"All of their Baseships were destroyed along with several squadrons of raiders but they've probably already been downloaded into new bodies. It's only a matter of time before the Cylons make up whatever losses they've sustained," Carter replied.

"I want every single one of our Artemis destroyers patrolling the border for any sign of Cylon vessels," Jack told her. "The last thing we need is the Cylons getting the idea that we'll take their blatant disregard for the treaty lying down."

"Yes sir," Carter nodded at the order. "But attacking our ships—not to mention a human world—was an act of war."

"That's why I want the _Odyssey _and the _Korolev _ready for deployment by the end of the day," Jack responded. "I was hoping they wouldn't bother us for awhile longer but it looks like they've forced our hand."

**August 27****th**** 2008  
****Cylon-controlled Space  
****In orbit above Cylon Factory World 14  
****EFS Korolev  
****Main Bridge**

The Tok'ra had cloaked Tel'tak-class cargo ships scouting out various systems in Cylon-claimed territories and they had been relaying that information to the Tau'ri over the weeks since the restart of the war. So far the Cylons hadn't went on the offensive even as combined Tau'ri and Jaffa warships launched hit-and-run attacks against dozens of Cylon planets.

The latest target was a factory world located in the outermost part of the rim at the far side of Cylon-controlled space. The planet was a barren and frozen wasteland with no breathable atmosphere but an abundance of Naquadria. Dozens of Cylon production facilities covered the planet surface with eight Cylon Basestars hanging in orbit and their compliment of Raiders standing guard over five massive shipyards.

Suddenly and abruptly two Tau'ri battlecruisers along with three Ha'tak-class Jaffa motherships exited hyperspace above the planet. The Cylons were unable to get the shields up in time as the invaders opened fire with their railguns and plasma cannons, destroying five of the eight Basestars in the first few seconds of the battle.

"Five enemy ships destroyed," informed Major Daria Voronkova. "Remaining enemy Baseships are turning to engage."

"Launch all Vultures and have them execute bombing runs on the shipyards. We'll deal with the Baseships," Colonel Chekov ordered. "Bring the main weapons to bear on the lead vessel and fire."

The _Korolev _banked towards the starfish-shaped Basestars and blue beams of superheated plasma lanced out from its ventral cannon. The first two shots struck the lead Baseship amidships, gutting it and burning it into nothingness. The _Odyssey _and a Ha'tak quickly destroyed another Basestar with coordinated plasma fire.

The remaining two Ha'taks quickly closed in on the last surviving Basestar and started pounding its shields with plasma bolts. Missiles and plasma bolts from the Basestar were shot out as the Cylon vessel returned fire and managed to destroy one of the Ha'taks before succumbing to battle damage. The twelve orbital defence satellites fired orange plasma beams at the _Odyssey _however the battlecruiser's shields held even as the Vultures and Gliders swung in and destroyed the unshielded orbital weapons platforms.

Nuclear light shone as the Vultures from the _Korolev _delivered their combined twenty gigaton ordinance to the Cylon orbital shipyards. Five Basestars still under construction shattered as nuclear explosions consumed them and the shipyards they were docked with. With no more resistance in the area the remaining two Jaffa Ha'tak motherships settled into a stationary orbit above the factory world and rained down plasma fire on the planet below.

The _Odyssey _soon followed and launched its payload, a torpedo-shaped weapon of mass destruction. It was a Horizon Weapons Platform outfitted with six Mark-IX warheads. The Naquadria-enhanced thermonuclear missiles that separated from the Horizon torpedo quickly found their targets among the planet's large production facilities and detonated in maelstroms of fire and carnage.

"All targets are confirmed eliminated," Daria reported. "Registering all primary and most of the secondary targets have been neutralized."

"Let the Jaffa clean up the rest," Chekov ordered. "Signal the _Odyssey _that we need to move onto the next target."

"Sir, with respect the _Odyssey _needs to resupply," Daria spoke up.

"...Very well, tell Colonel Emerson that we will be heading to the nearest Stargate in route to the next target. We can get resupply from Earth then," Chekov nodded and gave the order.

Not long after both the _Odyssey _and the _Korolev_ jumped back into hyperspace heading towards an uncharted system deep within Cylon territory and behind enemy lines. Battles like this had been raging across the outer rim with no end in sight...

**January 9****th**** 2009  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

_Beep Beep_

"O'Neill here," Jack said into the comm. "What is it?" he asked tiredly. Who would be up at this ungodly hour? He swore if one of those newbie's on deck seven had used the wrong control crystals again he was going to be very annoyed.

"_Sorry to disturb sir but General Landry is trying to contact you from Stargate Command," _Major Thompson responded. Clearly this was going to be worse than a simple misplaced control crystal from some newbie.

"Patch him through to my cabin," Jack ordered and the side panel screen flickered on, displaying the face of the man in charge of the SGC. "What can I do for you Hank and more importantly why are you calling at four in the morning?" Jack asked him.

"_Sorry to wake you Jack but there's been a recent development in the Pegasus Galaxy concerning the Wraith known as Todd," _Landry explained. _"Apparently he stole more ZPMs from Asuras before the planet was destroyed than we thought...he's spent the last year trying to upgrade a Hive-ship with one of them."_

"And we should care...why?" Jack asked.

"_According to Todd this Hive-ship will be unstoppable," _Landry continued. _"It looks like one of his underlings usurped the project from him and has taken control of this Super-Hive."_

"...Great," Jack muttered and let out a sigh. "Alright, the _Daedalus _should be there on a standard supply run in the morning so they can take care of it."

"_I'll relay your orders when they next dial in," _Landry nodded and the screen flickered off.

Jack just stared for a few long seconds before letting out a yawn and going back to sleep. He didn't care if it was the end of the world or if there was another alien invasion of his homeworld being planned...again...he only cared about getting a good night's sleep before dealing with the affairs of two galaxies. How Thor put up with this kind of thing for centuries he had no idea...

**January 10****th**** 2009  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****O'Neill's Cabin**

_Beep Beep_

"Go ahead," Jack sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"_Sir, General Landry is asking to speak with you," _Susan stated through the comm.

"Patch him through," Jack sighed again as the side screen flickered on. "Hank, any word on the Wraith Super-Hive yet?"

"_Atlantis just contacted us now," _Landry replied. _"The _Daedalus_ failed to destroy the hive; it jumped out after disabling the _Daedalus _and intercepted a subspace message before entering hyperspace."_

"They left the _Daedalus _alone?" Jack asked in surprise.

"_Doctor McKay thinks the battle exhausted the energy they were using to power their weapons," _Landry explained. _"He's discovered the message that the Wraith picked up was from an alternate reality...Jack, the message contained the location of Earth."_

"...They're coming here," Jack said finally.

"_Yes they are," _Landry answered. _"According to Doctor McKay the Super-Hive will still have to drop out of hyperspace to 'heal' its hull so he wants to send our ships to intercept it in the void before the hive is fully integrated with its new ZPM."_

"The _Odyssey _is currently deployed in Cylon-controlled space and the Artemis destroyers won't last long against a Hive-ship, especially if this one is as dangerous as everyone says it is. The only leaves the _Korolev, Sun Tzu, Ouragan, Invincible _and the_ Ontario_. Will five of our battlecruisers be enough?" Jack asked him.

"_It'll have to be,"_ Landry responded.

"...Alright, I'll have the ships ready to launch within the hour," Jack nodded.

"_I'll head up a taskforce in Washington just in case the Wraith break through the fleet," _Landry stated.

"Colonel Carter will relieve you at the SGC as soon as she gets there," Jack told him."She's been a bit restless since she was relieved of Atlantis last year and she's scheduled to take command of our new battlecruiser."

"_What about the drone chair?" _Landry asked suddenly. _"Sir, with respect only three people have actually fired a drone from a control chair and you are the only one of those three currently in the Sol System."_

"When Atlantis next dials in I want Colonel Sheppard to return to Earth," Jack gave the order. "Doctor Beckett can operate the equipment on Atlantis just fine but for now we need everything ready if we're going to beat this thing."

"_Understood sir," _Landry acknowledged and the screen flickered off.

"It never ends," Jack sighed.

**January 15****th**** 2009  
****The Void  
****Deep Space  
****EFS Korolev  
****Main Bridge**

Silently the five Tau'ri cruisers _Korolev, Sun Tzu, Ouragan, Invincible _and _Ontario_ lay in wait for the approaching ZPM-powered Wraith Hive-ship. Their vipers were armed with nuclear payloads intent on ending this fight as soon as it starts hung back behind the space where the Hive-ship was calculated to drop into normal space.

"Ready all weapons for offensive fire only," Colonel Chekov ordered as he stared out at the viewport.

"Railguns are set to auto fire; missiles are ready to fire using the Caldwell Beta deployment pattern and Asgard beam weapons are charged," Daria informed.

"Are the vipers in position?" Chekov inquired.

"Yes sir," Daria confirmed. "I'm detecting a distortion forming...it's a hyperspace window," suddenly a massive disruption in subspace tore open the fabric of space itself and deposited the huge Wraith Hive-ship into the void between galaxies.

"Open fire," Chekov gave the order.

Almost immediately the vipers that had taken up position behind the massive Super-Hive let loose with a volley of nuclear missiles. The missiles streaked away as the five Tau'ri cruisers to the port side of Super-Hive launched their own nukes at the heart of the Wraith Hive-ship. The warheads hit their mark all over the Super-Hive, consuming the void in nuclear light.

"Report?" Chekov demanded.

"S-sir..." Daria stammered out as the light died down.

The Hive-ship was still there...

"Report?" Chekov demanded, this time louder.

"Enemy vessel has sustained heavy damage to its hull however its armour is repairing itself at an alarming rate. I detected an energy spike just before our nukes impact," Daria informed. "It would seem that they drew on more power from their ZPM to compensate for the stress of the detonations."

"Recall our vipers now!" Chekov ordered. "Tell all ships to open fire with the Asgard beam weapons and be ready to divert power from the beam weapons to the shields. Target their engines; at the very least we can slow them down after the beating we just gave them."

The _Korolev, Sun Tzu, Ouragan, Invincible _and _Ontario_ quickly angled to bring their lower neck-mounted Asgard plasma beam cannons to bear and fired at the damaged Super-Hive. The beams slammed into the dense hull of the Hive-ship however the armour quickly healed itself in the targeted section as the beams hit.

"Minimal damage to enemy vessel," Daria reported. "I'm detecting an energy spike from the Wraith Hive-ship...they're returning fire."

"Tell all ships to divert power from the beam weapons to the shields now!" Chekov ordered.

The Super-Hive returned fire with a volley of condensed plasma bolts which slowly moved through space towards their targets. A few moments later the bolts struck the shields of the Tau'ri vessels and literally knocking them back.

"Damage report?" Chekov shouted sparks flew all around him.

"Shields are down and we've got hull breaches on decks three and seven," Daria responded. "The other ships are reporting heavy damage as well...your order sir?"

"...Signal the other ships...we're retreating," Chekov ordered. "Come about and set a course for home...we're done here."

"Yes sir," Daria nodded in understanding and carried out the order.

The Super-Hive fired again however the five Tau'ri battlecruisers quickly made the jump into hyperspace and fled the damaged Hive-ship. Once the last of the Tau'ri ships had escaped the Wraith Hive-ship sat unmoving in the void between galaxies waiting for their ship to 'heal' from the damage it had taken during the battle.

The message the Wraith had received from the alternate reality had said that the Atlanteans only had four ships at most and different fighters. Yet there were five Atlantean warships during the battle and another that they had disabled before starting on the journey towards the Human Homeworld. This was most troubling...if the message was wrong about that then what else could it be wrong about? It didn't matter...the Atlanteans would fall just like the Lanteans did ten thousand years ago.

**January 16****th**** 2009  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****Main Bridge**

"_I'm sorry General but we just couldn't win against that monster," _Chekov said clearly over the subspace comm.

"Don't worry about it Colonel," Jack nodded. "How long until you reach Earth?"

"_A little under five days," _Chekov replied. _"Even with the damage the Wraith have sustained...it wouldn't surprise me if they reached Earth before us. The best we could do was damage its engines to slow it down."_

"Understood...set down as soon as your back and effect repairs. We need every ship on the frontlines right now," Jack told him.

"_God help us all," _Chekov said finally before the channel closed.

"Well so much for that plan," Jack sighed.

"What now sir?" Major Thompson asked.

"...Get me Colonel Carter at Stargate Command," Jack ordered.

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see the Cylon war has been restarted and we are now moving onto the SGA finale. I've been itching to showcase the _Korolev _in this story and I think I pulled it off rather well in this chapter. The question you have to be asking yourself is _why _are the Cylons not going on the offensive and that will be explained once that ZPM-powered Hive-ship is destroyed and SGA canon finishes.

There is also the void battle which was never seen onscreen so I slipped that in there too. When it first aired I wondered to myself exactly how two prepared Tau'ri battlecruisers could lose against the ZPM-powered Hive-ship when they were laying in wait for that monster ship. I mean why not just spray the area with nukes as soon as the Hive-ship drops out of hyperspace? The answer I came up with was that it drew on more power from the ZPM in order to regenerate the armour even as the nukes vaporised it. It would then return fire and tax out their weapons again which explains how the _Apollo _and _Sun Tzu _surived their engagement against the Hive-ship in canon.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	17. Armageddon

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter17: Armageddon

**January 18****th**** 2009  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Stargate Command / Cheyenne Mountain  
****Gate-Room**

"Colonel Sheppard," Carter greeted as he stepped through the gate.

"Colonel Carter," Sheppard returned as the gate shut down behind him.

"It's good to see you again John," a woman's voice spoke from the side.

"Elizabeth?" he would recognize that voice anywhere. "How's life with the Colonials treating you?" he smiled.

"I'd prefer to be back on Atlantis," Weir admitted.

"Come on," Carter waved him forward. "We'll get you up to speed," she continued as they walked.

"So you're in command here?" Sheppard asked.

"Only until General Landry gets back," Carter replied. "He's heading up a taskforce in Washington; my next position is to take command of our new Daedalus-class ship."

"The _Phoenix?"_ Sheppard asked having heard about it in another timeline.

"...Actually we're renaming it the _George Hammond," _Carter answered as they reached the elevator.

"Oh...yeah...I heard about that," Sheppard said awkward. "I'm sorry...it was kind of sudden."

"Heart attack," Carter nodded sadly. "I was off-world at the time."

"He was a good man," Sheppard commented.

"He really was," Carter nodded.

"I've never actually met General Hammond," Weir admitted.

"I don't think you'll find anyone as good as him," Carter smiled sadly.

"So err...what's next? A C-130 to McMurdo?" Sheppard asked as they stepped into the lift.

"Not exactly," Carter responded warily as the door closed.

"We've ran into a little problem," Weir added as the doors opened and they made their way into the briefing room which was now filled with screens and people working frantically.

"Problem?" Sheppard asked.

"Colonel Sheppard," Carter gestured to the man standing in front of the larger screen at the end of the room. "This is Major Davis, Homeworld Security."

"You're the Major Disaster Davis I've heard so much about?" Sheppard as they shook hands.

"I think that name is the only thing keeping me from being promoted," Davis responded with a smile at the nickname. "Welcome back to Earth Colonel Sheppard," he added with a nod.

"What are we looking at exactly?" Sheppard asked nodding towards the screen which showed two spheres and a red dot next to the smaller one.

"It's the Hive-ship," Davis replied. "It dropped out of hyperspace and entered stationary orbit around the moon just before you arrived."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sheppard muttered. "It's not supposed to be here for another week," he added louder so they could hear him.

"Evidently this is no ordinary Hive-ship," Carter stated.

"Well that much I know," Sheppard nodded in agreement. "What's it doing?" he asked.

"For the moment...nothing," Davis replied as he gestured towards the image.

"The best we can guess is that it's completing its ZPM upgrades before launching an attack," Carter explained.

"Then we've got to make our move first," Sheppard said.

"General O'Neill has taken personal command of the defence fleet," Carter informed. "They're about to engage the Wraith anytime now."

**January 18****th**** 2009  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****EFS Orion  
****Main Bridge**

The _Orion _sat in orbit of the Human homeworld flanked by the BC303s _Astrea, Icarus _and _Achilles._ The smaller Artemis-class destroyers took up position around the capital ships however everyone involved knew that they wouldn't be able to do much in a fight like this.

"Sir, the Hive-ship is launching Darts...they're on an attack vector," Susan reported.

"Have all Vipers move to intercept those Darts," Jack ordered. "And ready the Vultures for FTL jumps...I hope to god this works."

"Destination sir?" Susan inquired.

"Right behind the Hive-ship," Jack replied.

The Tau'ri Vipers moved into a dogfight against the swarm of Wraith Darts sent at them as the F302-V Vultures quickly jumped from the formation of human fighters to the rear of the massive Wraith hive in a series of flashes. Missiles streaked out of the tubes on the Vultures' underbellies and struck the dense armour of the Super-hive.

A blinding light engulfed the hive as the missiles detonated against its hull. When the blasts died down the Hive-ship was still intact though several large holes now littered its hull however admittedly they were slowly closing.

"Move us into weapons' range and open fire. Let's throw everything we've got at this thing," Jack ordered.

"Firing drones," Susan said as she entered in the final command.

The _Orion _bore down on the damaged Super-hive and unleashed a volley of plasma drones. The drones struck the side of the Hive-ship and riddled sections of the massive beast with explosions however it quickly became clear that they weren't doing enough damage. The _Astrea, Icarus _and _Achilles _opened fire a moment later with their own drones in order to pull their weight in this fight. Small explosions riddled the side of the Hive-ship as its hull was bombarded by dozens, hundreds of plasma drones however the damage it was sustaining merely 'healed' within seconds.

"What the hell does it take to kill one of these things?" Jack muttered as he looked out of the viewport.

"Sir, we're detecting an energy spike...they're returning fire," Susan reported.

The side of the Super-hive lit up as several large bolts of energy shot out towards the Tau'ri defence fleet and slammed into their shields. The bolts tore through the space frame of the _Icarus _and reduced it to scorched debris while two bolts struck the _Orion's _hull sending Jack to the floor.

"Report?" Jack demanded as he climbed back into his chair.

"Shields are down and we've lost the Hyperdrive. There's heavy damage to exterior sections along the starboard side," Susan responded.

"And the rest of the fleet?" Jack questioned further.

"We lost the _Icarus_ and the other two ships have taken heavy damage. The destroyers seem to be okay though," Susan finished.

"Have the _Astrea _and the _Achilles _withdraw to a safe distance. What's the status of that Hive-ship?" Jack ordered.

"The Hive-ship appears to have sustained heavy damage to its superstructure however the damage is regenerating. I'd estimate it will take seven minutes before it is fully restored," Susan informed.

"Set a collision course," Jack gave the order.

"Sir?" Susan asked unsure.

"You heard me," Jack told her. "Signal all hands to abandon ship and have Artemis destroyersstart beaming everyone off of the _Orion_.

"...Yes sir," Susan confirmed the order and quickly moved to carry it out.

The _Orion _quickly accelerated towards the massive Wraith vessel as it continued to launch drones into the side of the Super-hive. Jack stared out of the viewport as the crewman around him started to be beamed away to the E305s that were escorting the Lantean battleship.

"Sir?" Susan asked at the door.

"Give me a minute," Jack told her as he stood and approached the door. She quickly left and he turned towards the main bridge. "Thank you," he whispered and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The _Orion _continued on course and kept firing even as the Super-hive fired again. Several shots missed but two struck _Orion's _dorsal armour and melted through including the Bridge. That didn't stop it however and the _Orion _quickly rammed the Hive-ship where there was a hole in its armour and its reactor exploded, obliterating the two extragalactic warships.

**January 19****th**** 2009  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Atlantis  
****Control Tower**

The space above the Tau'ri homeworld tore open in a cloud of subspace as the Lost City of Atlantis dropped into normal space. The city-ship angled and turned to face away from the planet as it descended into a more stable orbit.

"Any sign of the Hive-ship?" Richard Woolsey, the current administrator of the city asked.

"I'm just detecting debris in orbit," Rodney replied. "It looks like we managed to stop that thing before it attacked Earth after all."

"Thank whatever god you believe in for that," Woolsey muttered. "Patch me through to Stargate Command and have Doctor Beckett ready to lower us into the atmosphere.

"...You're on," Rodney told him.

"Stargate Command, this is Atlantis. Please respond," Woolsey said into the comm.

"_Atlantis, this is Stargate Command. It is good to hear from you," _Carter's voice responded.

"Thank you Colonel Carter however I wouldn't pull out the champagne just yet," Woolsey told her. "We're still bleeding power the longer we stay up here...requesting permission to land the city."

"_There's already a spot in the Atlantic designated as a landing site," _Carter explained. _"The navy have already sealed off the area...land at your own discretion."_

"Understood, Atlantis out," Woolsey sighed in relief. "Doctor Beckett, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear," _Carson replied.

"Take us down," Woolsey gave the order.

The city-ship slowly descended into the atmosphere and down towards the Atlantic Ocean. It struck the water with an echoing splash and began to float on the ocean surface soon after. A few minutes later once it had stopped listing its shield lowered and the city continued to float as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

**Author's Notes:**

The _Orion _has finally been destroyed and took the Super-Hive with it. I thought this would be a more fitting end to the Ancient warship then what happened in canon. Now that Atlantis is back the next phase of the Cylon war can finally being...or should I say Cylon Civil War.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	18. Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter18: Civil War

**October 2nd 2009  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****North American Continent  
Wallace Residence**

"Eli Wallace?" General Jack O'Neill asked when the door opened.

"Erm...actually Eli isn't here right now," the teenager said trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'm not buying it," Jack shook his head.

"Okay, okay whatever you guys think that I did I swear you've got the wrong guy," Eli reasoned.

"Do you really think I'd be standing here if I didn't already know everything there is to know about you?" Jack asked simply.

"...Yeah, not really...you're General O'Neill right?" Eli hazarded a guess.

"That's right," Jack nodded.

"I saw you on TV...you're not going to beam me out of my house, are you?" when he didn't get a reply he knew the answer. "Who are you?" Eli asked the other man as he approached.

"Doctor Nicolas Rush," the man introduced himself. "May we come in?"

"Why?" Eli asked the one question on his mind.

"...You've spent a lot of time playing an online fantasy game called Prometheus," Rush started.

"Yeah so?" Eli asked with a shrug.

"Last night you solved the Dakara Weapons' puzzle," Rush continued.

"Yeah...a month of my life went into that," Eli chuckled nervously. "You know what happens when you solve that thing? Nothing, nothing at all."

"We're here," Jack spoke up. "That happened."

"To complete that particular problem," Rush explained. "You had to solve a mathematical puzzle thousands of years old, written in another language. For that you've won something of a prize."

"Well whatever it is I'll take the cash equivalent," Eli nodded.

"There isn't one," Jack shook his head.

"It's a non-disclosure agreement," Rush smiled and held out some forms.

"Let me get this straight...you hid a top secret puzzle in an online _video game?_ Really?" Eli asked with honest surprise. "What was the point?"

"If you sign the agreement we can tell you," Rush responded.

"...You're serious? This isn't some joke, is it?" Eli asked hesitantly.

"It's not a joke," Rush replied simply. "If you need an incentive...well there is the issue of your mother's illness."

"What are we talking about exactly?" Eli asked knowing what he was referring too.

"The Earth Federation Space Force can provide the funding for your mother's treatments," Rush explained. "Provided that you sign this and join the Stargate Program."

"...Alright, you've got yourself a deal," Eli nodded and moved aside. "Come on in," he gestured and the two entered the house. "Where do I sign?" he asked as he shut the door behind them.

"At the bottom," Rush answered as he handed over the papers.

Eli quickly signed the documents and handed them back. "Now what?" he asked after it was over.

"It's best if you stand still and try not to move," Jack smiled.

"What do you-" Eli was cut off when light suddenly consumed his vision. A few seconds later he found himself in another room in front of a large window overlooking a blue object he knew very well. "Damn," was all he could say as he stared out at the planet Earth beyond the glass.

"You get used to it after awhile," Rush said as he entered the room through the door behind him.

"Are we really..." Eli trailed off as he gestured towards the viewport.

"Yes, we are on one of the orbiting starships and yes, that is Earth. Welcome aboard the _Hammond,_" Rush chuckled.

"You said you'd tell me what was going on if I signed the papers," Eli said as he turned to the man. "Why come to me? What's this all about?"

"Three years ago the Cylons signed the new Armistice Line and we've been in a state of relative peace apart from the occasional incident with the Wraith and the Replicators. The Cylons however have practically decimated both the Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance. They even destroyed the planet Tegalus last year and the war restarted so we've been launching raids into their space to keep them off balance," Rush explained. "For the past three years we've been looking through the Ancient database in order to find some kind of deactivation code to effectively 'cut off' the Cylon Basestars from their Raiders...a code we didn't understand...until you finished it."

"Wait...you're saying that you put a highly classified and dangerous Ancient Anti-Terminator weapon into an _online video_ _game?_ And you were waiting for someone...like me to come along and finish it?" Eli asked unbelieving.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," Rush nodded in confirmation.

"...I don't know what to say," Eli said finally. Really what could he say to something like that?

"You don't have to say anything," Rush simply smiled and turned away. "Lieutenant James will show you to your quarters...I'll let you get settled in while we're in route," he gestured towards the female airmen.

"Yeah erm...thanks," Eli nodded.

"I'll see you later Eli," Rush turned and left the room.

"If you'll follow me Mister Wallace," Second Lieutenant Vanessa James spoke.

"Erm...just call me Eli...Mister Wallace makes me seem like an old man," Eli told her.

"Of course Mister Wallace," Vanessa said almost amused.

"Just lead on please," Eli gestured towards the door.

"Right this way," Vanessa nodded and led him through the corridor.

**October 3rd 2009  
****Earth-controlled Space  
****Hyperspace  
****EFS George Hammond  
Mess Hall**

Later in the mess hall Eli entered the room to find almost every table full besides one where a single stunning beautiful blond woman sat. He looked around for another empty seat but saw that there was none and sighed in frustration as he picked up a tray and got his lunch. He headed over to the table and saw several of the airmen in the room look on in surprise.

"Excuse me," Eli said catching her attention. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"...Don't you know what I am?" the woman asked him.

"Should I care?" Eli asked back.

"...I'm a Cylon," the blond woman told him.

"I thought Cylons were Terminators," Eli commented. "You certainly don't look like Arnold Schwarzenegger or Kristanna Loken so I won't pass judgment until I know you better," he said as he sat down across from her.

"You're the one they brought in to fight us," the blond woman smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that's me," Eli nodded. "What's your name?"

"Name? I'm number six," the blond woman replied.

"I didn't ask for a number," Eli countered. "I asked for a name."

"My name...is Gina Inviere," Gina answered.

"How were you captured?" Eli asked curious.

"I tried to detonate a nuclear weapon on a Colonial luxury liner," Gina replied with a chuckle. "It didn't work out so well when I was teleported into a holding cell aboard one of your Earth Battlestars."

"Battle_cruisers_ or Battle_ships_," Eli corrected. "When I first heard the term 'Battlestar' I thought it was something out of an old 1970's space drama...and here I was thinking my first time on a starship would be one of those new civilian transport ships."

"You mean Virgin Galactic? I heard that company already had working transports," Gina mused and shook her head. "What do you want exactly?" Gina asked the question. "Why are you sitting with me? Why are you even talking to me?"

"Am I not allowed to?" Eli asked back.

"No you're not...you're not supposed to," Gina replied simply. "You're supposed to hate my kind, hate _me_ and want to kill me."

"...I may not know a lot but even I know that the universe isn't that simple," Eli shook his head with a smile and stood. "It was nice talking to you," he said before walking away with his now empty tray in hand.

**October 3rd 2009  
****Earth-controlled Space  
****Hyperspace  
****EFS George Hammond  
Main Bridge**

The _Hammond _was fresh off of the construction line though thankfully all of its systems were integrated and working properly. When Colonel Carter had first stepped foot on her new vessel it was barely capable of entering orbit never mind being battle ready. Thankfully after several months it was finally ready for its first and possibly most important mission into Cylon Space.

"Colonel?" Major Meyers spoke up from her seat.

"Yes?" Carter asked as she stared out of the viewport at the spiral and multi-coloured hyperspace beyond.

"We're receiving a subspace message from Homeworld Command...its General O'Neill," Meyers reported.

"Patch it through," Carter nodded and turned towards the ops screen at the side of the room as it flickered on. "General," she greeted.

"_Carter, this isn't a social call,"_ Jack started. _"I'm afraid your mission is being scrubbed...the _Hammond_ is being redeployed to the Armistice Line."_

"Sir?" Carter asked confused.

"_The outpost at New Caprica detected several Cylon warships on the edge of the border," _Jack explained. _"We're not sure what they're planning but I want you to be careful."_

"Understood sir," Carter nodded. "Leave the porch light on for us," she smiled.

"_I'll do that," _Jack chuckled and the screen flickered off.

"Ma'am?" Meyers asked.

"Set a course for the Armistice Line," Carter gave the order as she sat down. "And get Mister Wallace up here...it looks like we're testing out his program prematurely."

"Yes ma'am."

**October 4th 2009  
****Cylon Border / Armistice Line  
****Deep Space  
****Basestar 2-10  
****Command Center**

In the past three years since the Second Cylon War ended and the new Armistice Line was established the Cylon Empire had been fracturing. The Ones, Fours and Fives wanted to go to war with the humans again and destroy them once and for all. They wanted to go on a crusade and purge humanity from the universe forever. The Threes, Sixes and Eights however just didn't care anymore. They wanted to leave it all behind and build their own future without looking back at their past with the humans. Because of this a rift in the Cylon Consensus was created...a rift that would never mend.

"Something's not right," an Eight, Gabriela spoke up. "What are the Ones thinking?"

"They're not thinking," a Three, D'Anna responded. "Eight Basestars just jumped in and they're taking up position around us."

"He's not planning too...he wouldn't got that far...he's already fighting the humans again," the Six, Natalie mused. "Hail them...we can't be passed talking just yet."

"They're launching raiders," Gabriela reported. "Missiles are inbound and they're charging their staff cannons."

"Raise shields and tell all ships to execute their jumps into Tau'ri Space," Natalie ordered. It was a gamble and they all knew it. However if they stayed where they were then they would really die at this distance from the nearest Resurrection Ship.

"Coordinates calculated," D'Anna informed.

"Execute jump," Natalie gave the order as bolts of superheated plasma slammed into the shields of their Basestar. The five remaining Rebel Basestars disappeared in flashes of light as the other seven Rebel Basestars were destroyed.

**October 4th 2009  
****Talon System  
****In orbit above Ulysses IV  
****EFS George Hammond  
Main Bridge**

The_ Hammond _dropped out of hyperspace just as the Cylon fleet jumped into orbit of the gas giant Ulysses. The moon Ulysses IV was the only inhabitable body in the star system and had in fact been scouted by several galactic powers in the region as a source of mining potential. The moon was surprisingly rich in Naqaudria which could only be found on a handful of planets though admittedly not in the amount present on Ulysses IV or Langara.

No one had physically laid claim to the system yet however it was firmly within Earth-controlled space and as such no one was stupid enough to actively try to take the world for themselves. Even the Lucian Alliance before their destruction at the hands of the Cylons were reluctant to directly face the Tau'ri in battle. The Cylons were the only ones in two galaxies that had openly defied them and lived to tell about it though they had admittedly taken heavy casualties whenever they did.

"Contacts are confirmed to match Cylon configuration," Meyers reported. "Weapons' fire detected...they're shooting at each other."

"What?" Carter asked confused. The last time she checked the Cylons were a unified people who liked to slaughter innocent people for no reason other than that they could. "Confirm that," she ordered.

"I confirm ma'am," Meyers nodded again. "Cylon vessels are firing on each other."

"Open a channel," Carter ordered and sat back. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Earth Federation vessel _George Hammond _to Cylon forces," she began. "You are violating claimed space, withdraw immediately from the area or you will be fired upon."

"Ma'am, eight of the Baseships are targeting us," Meyers reported. "They're firing," missiles and plasma bolts soon slammed against the shields of the Tau'ri warship.

"What about the program?" Carter asked.

"I'm having some trouble uploading it," Rush said from the ops station. "There's interference from the Cylon hybrids...I need Eli up here."

"What the hell's going on?" Eli asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

"I need your help with the program," Rush told him and motioned him over. "It's not working," he said simply.

"I can see that, lay off the tone would you. First real space battle here you know," Eli said as he looked over the readings. "The numbers are all wrong..." he muttered. "What are you trying to connect too?"

"The Baseships of course," Rush replied gesturing out of the viewport at the battle.

"The Baseships have hybrids right? I know I don't know much but even I know that the human mind is an advanced computer. You shouldn't be trying to upload it straight to that...your target has to be something dumber," Eli explained.

"The raiders," Carter spoke up. "Cylon raiders are organic in nature but stupid and have the bare minimum understanding of self-awareness."

"Connect it now!" Rush shouted. "From there is should be able to infect the Baseships...though I don't know how long it will last."

"Major Meyers, ready all weapons to fire the moment the program takes effect," Carter ordered. "Make sure to target only the Cylons that are targeting us and none of the others."

"It's done!" Eli exclaimed and suddenly the most of the raiders fell lifeless in space along with their eight Baseships.

"Enemy vessels are disabled," Meyers reported.

"Fire," Carter gave the order. "Open fire on those ships, all batteries."

The _Hammond _angled and brought its ventral cannons to bear on the lifeless Cylon fleet. Blue beams of superheated plasma lanced out and struck two of the Basestars, melting them in a matter of seconds. This was soon followed by a pair of nuclear detonations in the center of the raider formations, annihilating them instantly along with their motherships. After a few more minutes the eight offending Cylon Basestars were turned to dust along with the raider escorts leaving only the 'rebel' Cylons left.

"It worked," Eli didn't know how he should feel about that.

"Yes it did," Carter nodded. "Now comes the hard part...wait and see if they take any countermeasures."

"Countermeasures?" Eli asked.

"We once used our teleportation technology to beam nukes aboard their ships," Carter explained. "We succeeded however they quickly adapted and began jamming us with an electromagnetic field. The fact that they even knew what to use and how to employ it shows that they cannot be underestimated."

"Ma'am, we're receiving an incoming message from the remaining Cylon vessels," Meyers reported.

"Let's hear it," Carter gave a nod.

"_This is Natalie Faust of the Cylon Rebellion...we request an asylum."_

**Author's Notes:**

And that's the end of Stargate Canon in this fic with Eli's induction into the Stargate Program. I bet some of you were wondering what happened to Gina and I hope this gives you some idea. Personally I found her treatment appalling in the series even if she was an enemy soldier following orders; it's true that her people tried to exterminate a species but I like to think humans, especially soldiers wouldn't do something like that anymore even if it does happen to people.

The only crimes she committed herself was the sabotaging the _Pegasus _at the Scorpia Shipyards and killing Admiral Cain. The sabotage could be explained as a soldier simply following orders and it is known that Cain and Gina were lovers so Gina killed Cain for revenge and madness from her treatment by the guards acting on Cain's orders.

The Cylon Civil War has also begun with the Cylon Rebellion opening negotiations with the Tau'ri against Cavil's faction. This coupled with the Eli's virus program that jams Cylon vessels has give the Tau'ri a much needed advantage against the Cylon menace.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	19. The Second Exodus

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter19: The Second Exodus

**October 5th 2009  
****Talon System  
****In orbit above Ulysses IV  
****EFS George Hammond  
Starboard Hangar**

The_ Hammond _remained in orbit above the moon Ulysses IV with the five 'Rebel' Basestars of the Cylon Rebellion. A single Heavy Raider left the lead Basestar and slowly entered the starboard fighter bay of the Tau'ri cruiser.

Colonel Carter stood alongside several guards as the Cylon Heavy Raider landed on the hangar deck and the aft hatch opened. The first to disembark was a humanoid machine; sleek and deadly-looking followed by another matching the models Six and Three. The last was another woman, seemingly Asian who appeared to be an Eight.

"I am Natalie Faust of the Cylon Rebellion; it's a pleasure to meet you," the Six introduced. "My companions are model numbers eight and Three. We don't normally have names however we have been designated names to interact with other cultures...these are Gabriela Eight and D'Anna Biers."

"Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the _Hammond," _Carter responded. "You'll have to forgive me if I come off as rude but we've been fighting a war against you for over a year now."

"You're not fighting us," Natalie said clearly. "You're fighting the Ones, Fours and Fives."

"Let's take this somewhere more appropriate," Carter said before nodding towards the door. They made their way through the ship and arrived at their destination a few minutes later. It was a large room with a table in the center; the Cylons sat down on one side of it and the Tau'ri sat on the other. "Alright let's begin," she started. "Why you are here?"

"Here?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Why were you under attack and on the border to Earth-claimed Space," Carter continued. "A better question was why were other _Cylon_ ships attacking you?"

"For the past few years since the Second War ended the Ones have effectively seized control despite our best efforts. It was simple to reject his proposals at first however he along with the Fours and Fives managed to take control of the _Colony, _a massive construct which acts as the Cylon homeworld," D'Anna explained.

"He was going to have us boxed and then purged from the Resurrection network," Natalie continued. "He's already cut our connection with it by forcing us away from the Resurrection ships."

"So you thought that we'd be able to help you?" Carter half asked. "You do know that we are the same race you were trying to wipe out, right?"

"We are aware of the irony yes," D'Anna replied with a smile. "But we have nowhere else to go...and nothing else to lose."

"...What is it you want exactly?" Carter asked them.

"Sanctuary...help...a home," Gabriella was the one who answered.

"You want a world to call your own without being afraid of being killed by your own kind and us humans," Carter smiled sadly.

"Yes," Natalie nodded. "We have something else which you may find interesting...consider it encouragement for cooperation."

"...And what might that be?" Carter asked intrigued.

"The location of every Cylon installation in the galaxy."

**October 6th 2009  
****Talon System  
****In orbit above Ulysses IV  
****EFS George Hammond  
Carter's Cabin**

"_Are you saying she has the location of every single Cylon base in the galaxy?"_ Jack blinked.

"It would seem that way, yes sir," Carter nodded. "I don't think I have to tell you the kind of intel we would gain if we knew exactly where they were."

"_We'd be able to hunt them down better than we can already," _Jack agreed.

"Couple that with the virus program Mister Wallace developed and we'd have the Cylons on the run. They'd be finished," Carter continued. "As for their demands...they want sanctuary and a world to call their own, sir."

"_The council has already discussed it and they agree that the chance to locate every Cylon base in the galaxy is too good an opportunity to pass up. I've dispatched the _Odyssey, _three Artemis destroyers and a Stargate for Ulysses IV. They can have the moon and we'll discuss the finer points of a trade alliance later,"_ Jack concluded.

"Understood sir," Carter nodded in understanding.

"_Hand Gina over to them too," _Jack added. _"Her counselling has gotten better but I think she'd feel better if she's with her 'sisters' for the time being. Her trial has concluded and she was found not guilty because of all that legal stuff the lawyers were throwing round."_

"I'll see what I can do sir," Carter nodded again. "And it's not really surprising she wasn't found guilty after what the crew of the _Pegasus _did to her. To be honest if that had happened to me I'd have shot Admiral Cain myself too if given the chance."

"_Be advised our outpost on New Caprica has detected a Cylon fleet heading for the boarder,"_ Jack continued. _"It looks like their target is New Caprica itself...the Colonials."_

"How many ships do we have available?" Carter asked worried.

"_Besides the _Hammond _and the _Odyssey _the rest of the fleet is off in Pegasus hunting down the Wraith," _Jack replied. _"The _Astrea_ and the _Achilles _are remaining on station at Earth as guard ships just in case the Cylons decide Earth is a tempting target."_

"What about the Artemis destroyers?" Carter asked further.

"_They've already been dispatched to New Caprica to aid in the defence but you know as well as I do that they don't have the firepower to take on a Cylon fleet alone. They're escort ships and missile frigates, not capital vessels," _Jack responded. _"As soon as the _Odyssey _and her escorts deliver the Stargate to you they'll proceed immediately to New Caprica. Send Eli and his computer virus with them."_

"Sir, he's just a civilian," Carter said worried.

"_He's also the only one in two galaxies that could figure out that damned Ancient program," _Jack countered. _"I have the Joint Chiefs, the IOA and the council breathing down my neck over this Sam."_

"How many Cylon ships are we expecting?" Carter inquired.

"_Give or take thirty ships," _Jack answered.

"Those aren't good odds," Carter frowned.

"_That's why we're launching the _Atlas, Columbia _and _Olympus _as soon as their weapons are stocked."_

**October 6th 2009  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica (P3X-493)  
****New Caprica City  
****Colonial One**

"So they're finally coming?" President Laura Roslin asked simply. "Are you certain?"

"We detected their fleet heading for the border," Major 'Disaster' Davis replied. "They should be here within eight hours...give or take a few minutes."

"I've already got my people readying up the vipers and raptors for launch. However Madam President I do not think we can hold them off for long," Adama spoke up.

"Tory, send out the order to evacuate," Roslin gave the order.

"Yes Madam President," Tory Foster nodded and left to carry out the command.

"How many ships can you send to aid us?" Adama asked the assembled Terran.

"All forty-seven of our Artemis destroyers should be arriving shortly and the _Odyssey _should be here within five hours," Davis replied. "General O'Neill has also authorised the launch of the _Atlas, Columbia _and_ Olympus_ as soon as possible."

"The three Battlestars you salvaged from the Colonial mothball fleet?" Adama mused.

"We're still outgunned," Tigh commented. "The frakking toasters are using energy shields and energy weapons now right? Even with those shield generators you supplied us with our Battlestars won't last long against them."

"Maybe and maybe not," Davis conceded. "All we need to do is hold them off long enough to get everyone off of the ground and if worse comes to worse we'll hit them with the Ancient weapons platform at our outpost."

**October 7th 2009  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****EFS Odyssey  
Main Bridge**

The _Odyssey _was the sole Earth-built capital ship in the area surrounded by the large number of forty-seven Artemis-class destroyers and the massive Colonial-built Battlestars. The _Galactica _and the _Pegasus _were the closest to the civilian ships in orbit and were in the process of evacuating people off of the surface onto the ships. The other three Colonial-built Columbia-class Battlestars were holding position above New Caprica City after they were launched following the three years spent repairing them since they had been salvaged from the Colonial mothball yards in the Hades sector.

"Sir, we're picking up energy distortions one hundred kilometres out...it's the Cylons," Marks informed.

"Why so far away from the planet?" Emerson mused.

"Cylon raiders are jumping in right on top of us," Marks reported.

"Here we go," Emerson whispered as he leaned back in his chair. "Begin transmitting the program and standby to deploy warheads when ready."

Hundreds if not thousands of raiders appeared before the assembled human fleet in a series of flashes and almost immediately they let loose with one large salvo of missiles. The missiles closed in as the rail-guns on the Artemis destroyers opened up in order to shoot them down. Large explosions of light lit up the space between the human and Cylon fleets as most of the missiles were intercepted and detonated prematurely. A few made it through but the energy shields on the human ships shrugged off the impacts.

"The civilian ships in orbit are jumping out to the rendezvous coordinates now," Marks informed. "The ships on the surface are still being loaded up...it looks like the Colonials are grabbing everything not bolted down. Sir, the program is working however it looks like the Cylons have adapted...they've shutdown access to their networks."

"So what?" Emerson asked.

"Their raiders and Baseships are operating without any form of communication," Marks explained. "They're flying blind sir."

"Start deploying warheads now," Emerson gave the order.

"Warhead one is away," Marks reported.

Out in space in the center of the raiders' lines a single cylinder shape appeared in a column of light. After the light disappeared the countdown on the side of the cylinder reached zero and the area lit up as it exploded. An expanding fireball signified the detonation of the one point two gigaton nuclear device and the destruction of almost three hundred Cylon raiders. Across the Cylon lines other warheads were beamed in and detonated, completely annihilating almost all of the attacking raiders.

"Sir, the Baseships are jumping in now," Marks informed.

"Standby Asgard cannons," Emerson ordered.

The _Odyssey _turned just as a pair of Basestars appeared behind it and opened fire with its staff cannons. The plasma bolts slammed into the Tau'ri cruiser's shields sending sparks through the warship's main bridge as it brought its guns to bear. Three precise beams of superheated plasma shot out from the vessel's gun-ports and tore into one of the Basestars. The first shot pierced its shields while the second and third shots obliterated it upon impact.

"Analogue on the second Baseship and open fire with the missile batteries. We need to hold them off for as long as we can," Emerson ordered.

The Tau'ri cruiser shrugged off impacts from both plasma bolts and the odd nuclear missile that struck its shields as it moved to engage the second Basestar. Sixteen missiles streaked out of the _Odyssey's _ventral launch tubes and accelerated at the Basestar. Lacking any real defences other than its fighters—both of which were proving useless against the Tau'ri's new weapons—the Basestar was unable to stop the missiles before they struck its shields and detonating in a series of nuclear detonations in the gigaton range. Their shields were overwhelmed by the barrage and collapsed allowing the energy from the blasts to engulf the Basestar itself.

"Enemy contact has been neutralised," Marks reported.

"And the others?" Emerson asked.

**October 7th 2009  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****Battlestar Galactica  
CIC**

Further away the _Galactica _and _Pegasus _were laying down flak fire at the large number of charging raiders that were descending on the planet itself. However unlike the _Atlas, Columbia _and _Olympus _who were using their newly installed plasma beam cannons against the Cylon Basestars, both Colonial-controlled Battlestars were not outfitted with such weapons and were forced to rely solely on their nuclear ordinance to deal with the Basestars that challenged them.

Nuclear light signified the destruction of yet another Basestar as two more bore down on the defending Colonial Battlestars. Nukes were flying left and right and several struck the _Galactica's _energy shields almost continuously despite the amount of flak fire it was putting out. As time drew by however it quickly became clear that more and more of the nukes were getting through and hitting them.

"Pass up the cord," Adama ordered and a crewman handed him one side of a long wire. "Connect the other side right away," he added as he quickly connected his side to the relay behind him. The _Galactica _was a mess and wouldn't last much longer against the four Basestars bearing down on its position.

"We've lost the manoeuvring thrusters," Tigh spoke up. "The frakkers are trying to box us in where we can't provide support for the planet-side ships."

"We can't take any more hits to port or we're looking at explosive decompressions in sections thirty-six through forty-eight," Gaeta reported.

"Jump drive?" Adama questioned.

"Negative," Gaeta replied. "Sir, the _Pegasus _just jumped behind the Basestars, I think they're trying to flank them."

"What the hell is he doing?" Tigh muttered as he stared up at the DRADIS screen.

"Patch me through to the _Pegasus _right now," Adama ordered.

"Incoming transition," Gaeta reported.

"Galactica, Pegasus, _let us take some heat off you while you get your FTL back online," _Commander Lee Adama said through the comm.

"Damn you Lee...keep working on getting that FTL back online," Adama ordered.

"He's just as reckless as you were back in the day," Tigh commented.

"Too true," Adama nodded.

The _Pegasus_ accelerated towards one of the four Basestars pounding the _Galactica _and opened fire with its forward batteries. Thanks to help from their Tau'ri allies the _Pegasus' _kinetic energy weapons had been improved to the point that they could accelerate a single projectile to half the speed of light. Each shot from its forward guns battered against the Goa'uld-designed shields of the Basestars until they broke through two of them and tore into the ships themselves.

"Most of the ships are off the ground now...there's only a few left," Gaeta informed.

"FTL is back online," Tigh reported.

"The _Pegasus_ is taking a hell of a pounding sir," Gaeta said with a gulp. "She won't last much longer...sir the _Olympus _just went up. She's destroyed...it looks like she was hit by eight nukes through her shields."

"Frak, we're getting our asses kicked here," Tigh cursed.

"Land our birds!" Adama shouted out the order. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"All wings, _Galactica, _come on home. I repeat come on home, combat landings have been authorised," Gaeta said into the comm.

The vipers and vultures in the immediate area turned and accelerated back towards the battered _Galactica_ even as a pair of Basestars closed in. They quickly landed in the two flight pods of the Battlestar and the pods closed once the last fighter was down.

"All of our birds have landed," Tigh reported.

"All hands, all hands, get ready to jump," Adama said into the comm.

A second later the _Galactica_ disappeared in a flash of light as missiles streaked passed where it was just a moment ago...

**October 7th 2009  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****Battlestar Pegasus  
CIC**

"Set main batteries to auto-fire," Commander Lee 'Apollo' Adama ordered and another nuke struck the wavering Battlestar. "Lock engines ahead full, flanking speed."

"...We can't last much longer," Duala commented.

"All hands, this is the commander," Lee said in into the comm. "Abandon ship, I repeat abandon ship," he gave the order. "Report to evac raptors and jump to the rendezvous coordinates. Good work and I'll see you on the other side."

"Alright people, let's move!" Duala shouted to the command crew. "Let's go," she said as they started filing out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned to Lee who stood at the table in the center. "You too commander," she told him.

Lee sent her a look she didn't recognise but didn't reply and after she left he slowly walked to the door as sparks flew throughout the room. He stopped at the door and looked around the room at his first command. This was _his _ship and always would be for as long as he lived.

"Thank you," Lee whispered before he exited the room.

* * *

The _Pegasus _continued on course and accelerated towards one unfortunate Basestar. It rammed the Basestar at full speed, breaking through its already weakened shields and smashing its space frame. The engines of the _Pegasus _exploded a moment later, blowing the two ships apart and sending debris scattering across the battlefield. Half of its port flight pod was blown away and slammed into another Basestar that was unfortunate enough to have already lost its shields and was destroyed.

**October 7th 2009  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****EFS Odyssey  
Main Bridge**

The _Odyssey _shook as another nuke struck its shields and it waved its way through the debris covered battlefield. The battle was taking its toll on the Tau'ri battlecruiser as it returned fire with a barrage from its missile batteries, consuming a pair of Basestars in nuclear light.

"Damage report!" Emerson demanded.

"Shields are failing," Marks reported. "We have hull breaches on decks six and eight in sections two and four. We've lost the Asgard weapons and we've exhausted our remaining ordinance on that last salvo. The rail-guns are down to their last mags and they won't last much longer either...we need to break off."

"What's the status of the rest of the fleet?" Emerson questioned.

"Twenty-two of the Artemis destroyers have been destroyed and we've lost the _Pegasus _and the _Olympus. _The _Galactica _has jumped away and both the _Atlas _and the _Columbia _are preparing to jump too. The last of the civilian ships have jumped out," Marks replied.

"That just leaves the Ancient outpost," Emerson said as another plasma bolt struck the shields.

"Sir?" Marks asked confused.

"We've done all we can here," Emerson spoke clearly. "Break us away and get us into hyperspace."

"Yes sir," Marks nodded and carried out the order.

The _Odyssey _quickly moved away from the Cylon fleet as the remaining vipers and vultures in the area started landing in its hangar bays. Once clear of the debris field it tore open a hyperspace window and accelerated inside on course for the rendezvous coordinates.

**October 7th 2009  
****Xi System / Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica  
****Ancient Outpost  
****Control Room**

"Vala?" Daniel asked as another earthquake shook the room. "We need to go right now! The Cylons will be here any minute; it's now or never."

"Alright, I've got it," Vala said as she slipped in another crystal into a slot on in the draw and pushed it in. The wall lit up and she smiled in satisfaction at her work.

"Firing drones," Cam said from the control chair in the next room over.

A swarm of Ancient plasma drones shot out from the outpost and into the air outside. The drones continued up until they broke through the atmosphere and closed in on the orbiting Cylon fleet. The Cylons saw them coming however and a few managed to jump out however most were torn apart by the salvo and destroyed.

"That's the last of the drones," Daniel sighed. "The ZPM is depleted...and the Cylon ships that escaped the drones have jumped back into orbit."

"Head to the Stargate while I activate the self-destruct," Cam ordered as he stood up from the chair. "Go!" he shouted as he made a mad dash down the corridor deeper into the outpost.

He reached a large empty room with a blast door and a single cylinder shaped object in the center. He gulped as he approached it and opened up a panel on its side. This was a Mark IX Naquadria-enhanced nuclear weapon and he supposed it was fitting that he be the one to activate it and destroy the outpost since he was the one who used the _last _one on the Cylon homeworld three years ago.

He quickly entered his code and after setting the timer he left the room. The bomb was set for a five minute countdown so he needed to hurry back to the Stargate and leave before it went off. Half way there however a pair of centurions appeared in the hallway and shot at him forcing him to take cover. He was pinned and he knew it forcing him to remain in cover as they fired at him.

Familiar gunfire filled the air and the centurions dropped to the ground with a clattering sound. He looked around the corner and spotted Daniel and Vala standing over the destroyed machines. Cam nodded and the three took off towards the gate-room where they had moved the Stargate years ago. Daniel quickly dialled the gate to Earth and after Cam sent through his authorisation code they ran through the gate.

As the Cylon forces started landing on the planet and searching for the anything of value like where the Colonials had fled to. They were surprised to see an expanding light come from the mountain range that incinerated everything on the habitable section of the cold and barren world. The orbiting Cylon fleet watched with what they quickly realised was fear when they remembered a similar nuclear detonation on the former Cylon homeworld...

**Author's Notes:**

New Caprica falls to the Cylon onslaught though because of the actions taken by the defenders both the civilians have escaped and the Ancient outpost has been nuked, erasing all of the Ancient tech there so the Cylons can't get their hands on it. On the other hand the Tau'ri now have the location of every Cylon base in the galaxy and a target list to strike at.

Gina is going back to her sisters because to be honest I think she's suffered enough already; that and it might calm the Rebel Cylons who are nervous about negotiating with humans.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	20. The Long Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter20: The Long Night

**October 8th 2009  
****Earth-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****Colonial One  
****President's Office**

"How bad is it?" Roslin asked the question.

"Very bad Madam President," Tory replied simply.

"We lost the _Pegasus _and one of the Tau'ri Battlestars during the battle," Adama explained. "The _Galactica _also took heavy damage during the battle; it's a miracle she can even fly at all."

"What's the good news?" Roslin asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"The good news is that the Earth Federation fleet has been recalled from deployment in the neighbouring Pegasus Galaxy and will be here within two weeks," Major Davis spoke up. "We've also tracked the subspace transmissions of their Resurrection network...we've located several of their Resurrection ships and the Tok'ra have already dispatched scout ships to keep track of them."

"What kind of response are we expecting from the Cylons? I doubt they've given up after we evacuated New Caprica," Roslin asked.

"They're regrouping at the Resurrection ships in the area," Davis replied. "They'll try and track you down but I think it's safe to say that as long as you stay on the move deeper into Earth-controlled space they won't pursue."

"For now," Tory added.

"They won't get the chance to come after you," Davis said as he shook his head. "We've recently acquired the location of every Cylon base in the galaxy so we're hunting them down."

"...And?" Adama asked the question.

"And both the Jaffa and Tok'ra are joining us," Davis continued. "They're assembling a fleet in the Abydos System as we speak...for a full-scale invasion of Cylon space."

"...Then the _Galactica _will join them," Adama said.

"Admiral?" Roslin asked him.

"The _Galactica _has fought in the last two Cylon wars...it will fight in the third," Adama responded. "The fleet will be fine as long as you're in Tau'ri space...and we need to strike back at the Cylons soon in order to raise morale."

"...Alright," Roslin agreed. "But be careful...I don't want to lose another ship if we can help it."

"No promises Madam President," Adama nodded.

**October 15th 2009  
****Abydos System  
****In orbit above Abydos  
****EFS George Hammond  
****Briefing Room**

The planet Abydos used to be a small human slave world under the control of Ra during the reign of the Goa'uld Empire. After being freed from Ra upon his death, the humans of Abydos lived in a relative peace until the desert world came under attack by the half ascended Goa'uld known as Anubis in 2003. The result of that battle was the floating debris of a Goa'uld fleet of Ha'taks and the destruction of the human settlement on the planet along with the Stargate and the pyramid that housed it.

Since then the planet was left alone because of its natural environment and depleted Naquadah mines. That is until the Tau'ri returned in 2005, two years after the battle with the Tok'ra and a Jaffa mothership. The Tok'ra then started construction on a crystal complex like that on their homeworld and the Jaffa maintained at least one Ha'tak in the area at any given time.

In orbit of the desert world were thirteen Jaffa and Tok'ra Ha'tak-class motherships, nine Tau'ri battlecruisers and three Battlestars including the _Galactica_. After a week of near constant repairs and refits the old Colonial warship was now fully operational again and ready for its next fight. Even so it had been discovered that the _Galactica _had micro-fractures in its space frame and after the damage it took over New Caprica it was simply dying of old age.

The Tau'ri had done all they could but it was clear to everyone that the _Galactica _wasn't going to survive much longer before its frame gave out. Despite knowing this Admiral Adama didn't want to abandon it to the fate of dying slowly of old age and instead had planned on taking the _Galactica _into battle once more, intending for it to keep fighting until its last speck of life left the old girl.

"Do we have a target?" General Jack O'Neill asked the question.

"**Our scout ships have tracked several Cylon Resurrection ships deep within Cylon territory," **Anise spoke in her distorted voice disturbing several of the present humans in the room. **"However one of the signals we tracked was something different...our scans showed that the subspace resurrection transmissions kept feeding back to this...control node when the Resurrection ships were overloaded."**

"We've identified it as a Resurrection Hub," Colonel Samantha Carter spoke up. "It acts as the central storage and primary cloning facility of the Cylon Empire," of course she got this information from the 'Rebel Cylons' but she wasn't going to tell them that. "According to our intel they only have one of these things and for some reason they are unable to build more."

"So what's the plan?" Adama asked around the room.

"**The Hub is guarded by thirty-six Cylon vessels," **Anise started. **"A frontal assault would be costly for all involved should we decide to attack with the fleet we have gathered."**

"There's also the fact that the Hub itself is capable of FTL," Carter added. "If they see us coming then they're going to run and we may never catch them again. Because of this I think it would be prudent to hit them with our Vultures and take out their FTL drive before they even know what's happening."

"What about their fleet?" Adama questioned.

"To neutralise the Hub we're going to be employing the new Mark IX Naquadria-enhanced nuclear missiles on the Hub and any surrounding ships. Any ships that are caught in the blasts simply won't survive," Carter explained.

"And then the fleet enters the battle and destroys what's left of them. It's not very honourable," Bra'tac commented.

"Its war," Jack countered. "However no plan has ever survived contact with the enemy so I say we launch our raptors too equipped with nuclear payloads."

"**We need to act quickly before they escape," **Anise urged.

"Agreed," Adama nodded and stood from the table.

**October 16th 2009  
****Cylon-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****F302-V Vulture Assault Fighter  
****Cockpit**

Flashes of light signified the arrival of the Tau'ri vultures in the center of the Cylon fleet along with a flight of Tau'ri and Colonial raptors. Almost immediately the Cylons detected them and began launching raiders to intercept as the human fighters closed in on their target.

"_Okay boys and girls open fire as soon as you have a firing solution," _Gold-1 spoke through the comm.

"I have a target lock," Colonel Cameron Mitchell breathed. "Fox three," a single missile exploded from his starboard wing and accelerated towards the Resurrection Hub.

Others followed soon after, dozens of missiles streaked out in front of them at the Hub and its escorts as the vultures and raptors pulled away. Nuclear light consumed the Hub as the missiles struck their targets and detonated. The sudden attack and firepower brought to bear overwhelmed the shields of the Hub and its eight closest escorting Basestars. Three more further away survived though their own shields had collapsed and their hulls were now scarred.

"_We have a kill,"_ Helo confirmed. _"All flights, be advised, we have multiple raider squadrons bearing down on us."_

"_Roger that _Raptor-13_," _Gold-1 acknowledged. _"All wings, standby for jump coordinates; it's time for phase two."_

Cam was always one to fight to the death but he always needed a plan, preferably one without the 'to the death' part. So when the next sets of coordinates were uploaded to his systems he grinned and charged up his fighter's FTL drive for another jump. Space around him seemed to tighten as the drive engaged and transported him into position for his next attack run.

"Fox-two," he breathed as he let loose with another missile at an unsuspecting Basestar.

When the missile impacted the Basestar's shield it detonated with a blinding light which engulfed the vessel. He was dimly aware as his wing mates were also nuking the ever loving shit out of everyone and everything in their way. It seemed that the peoples of the galaxy were finally taking the fight to the menace that had attempted to wipe them all out.

Payback was a bitch...

**October 16th 2009  
****Cylon-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****EFS Odyssey  
****Main Bridge**

Dozens of hyperspace windows tore open signifying the arrival of the allied fleet of Tau'ri, Colonial, Jaffa and Tok'ra warships. The _Odyssey_ opened fire the moment it targeted an unshielded Basestar with its railguns and low-yield nuclear ordinance. Its Asgard cannons spat out superheated blue plasma at the Basestar in front of it as it moved to enter the fray.

"Status?" Emerson demanded as he sat back in his chair.

"We just took out two Baseships and the shields are holding," Marks reported.

"Scramble all vipers and standby to deploy nukes on my order," Emerson gave the order.

The _Odyssey _continued towards the center of the warzone as the _Galactica _jumped in and began exchanging fire with a pair of Basestars. The _Odyssey _swooped in and unleashed a barrage of plasma beams at one of the Basestars, tearing through its shield and blowing it clean in half. As the _Odyssey _continued on passed, the _Galactica _launched a volley of nuclear missiles at the second Basestar, breaking its shield and destroying it.

Suddenly a new ship appeared in a flash of light...

"Sir, I'm picking up another ship," Marks informed. "Unknown class, I think its Cylon configuration."

"A new class?" Emerson asked as he turned to the monitor on the side. It displayed a large domed vessel with a long spire sticking out of its underside and littered with gun emplacements.

"Sir, I'm picking up a massive energy build up," Marks reported warily.

The Cylon warship turned so the spire was now pointed at one of the Jaffa motherships and suddenly a beam of glowing orange light shot out from its tip. The beam slammed into the Ha'tak mothership's shields and broke right through them before cutting through the vessel itself.

"What the hell was that?" Emerson demanded.

"It looks like some kind of ion cannon," Marks replied. "According to the readings its channelling the energy it gathers in its FTL buffers and then fires it using the weapon...sir, that energy burst can cut through just about anything short of an Asgard shield."

"Let's not push our luck," Emerson said clearly. "Contact the _Achilles, _and the _Korolev; _have them form up on us. We're taking that monster down now before it does anymore damage," he ordered. "Talk about incomplete intel," he muttered angrily.

"Sir, I've just run the Cylon ship through the Colonial library," Marks reported. "That's a Colonial vessel, it's identified as a Cyberstar...it looks like the Cylons captured two them during the first war but they were destroyed while a third was also captured but it wasn't completed."

"Well it looks like they've completed it and then some," Emerson commented. "How's the virus?" he asked.

"The raiders are in disarray but they've cut all links between them to counter our virus," Marks replied. "We can't shut them down but they're flying blind."

"Deploy our nukes," Emerson gave the order.

Dozens of raiders could do nothing to warn each other when a small few spotted the flicker of light which signified the transport of a nuclear weapon into the center of their lines. A flash of light and an expanding fireball consumed their vision as the nukes detonated and annihilated the formation of raiders.

"Now get me a firing solution on that new Cylon ship," Emerson ordered.

"We have a lock," Marks reported.

"Fire," Emerson gave the order.

The _Odyssey _angled to port and opened fire with its portside Asgard plasma cannon. The blue beams of superheated plasma were accompanied by more beams from the _Korolev_ and a volley of plasma drones from the _Achilles._ The beams struck their target first, tearing down its shields and burning through the armour of the large circular surface of the vessel. The drones were next, breaking into the Cyberstar with brute force and either exploding once inside or shooting out of the other side and turning to re-enter the vessel.

"Sir, I'm detecting another energy build-up," Marks informed.

Another orange beam of light shot out of the dying Cyberstar's nose and struck the shields of the _Achilles._ The shields of the BC303 were unable to withstand the attack and quickly buckled as the energy—despite being mostly absorbed by the shields—tore into its neck. Secondary explosions riddled along its ventral neck and it fell lifeless in the emptiness of space. A few shots from the Cyberstar's staff cannons smashed what was left of the Tau'ri battlecruiser, reducing it to a field of debris scattered across the area.

The _Odyssey _and the _Korolev _then unleashed one final salvo of missiles towards the barely functional Cylon warship. The missiles hit their mark, striking the hull and exploding with enough force to shatter its space frame in a blinding light. When the blast died down nothing remained of the Cylon flagship that had destroyed the _Achilles._

"Report Major Marks?" Emerson questioned.

"Contact has been neutralised," Marks responded. "All remaining Cylon vessels have been destroyed and we're mopping up the rest of the raiders now."

"...Status of the fleet?" Emerson asked after a moment.

"Two Ha'tak motherships were destroyed along with the _Achilles _sir," Marks reported. "The vultures, raptors and gilders took some pretty heavy losses too sir. The vipers held out okay but they're heading back to the Battlestars to resupply and rearm."

"Get me General O'Neill on subspace...I think it's safe to say we're finished here."

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends the Battle of the Resurrection Hub. For the record the Cyberstar is from the BSG: 2003 game based during the First Cylon War which was released for the original XBOX back in 2003. I remember it because it was the final level of the game and you had to kill it despite the fact that it was shooting lightning bolts at you which killed you instantly.

I've pretty much written out the remaining chapters of this story so I'm going to keep updating this fic from now on until it's done. We're approaching the conclusion and I'm just finishing a few things up.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	21. Judgement Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter21: Judgement Day

**April 2nd 2010  
****Cylon-controlled Space  
****Deep Space  
****The Colony  
****Command Center**

The massive Cylon planetoid known simply as the _Colony_ floated silently in the middle of deep space with several of the comparatively smaller Basestars orbiting around it. Ever since the destruction of Cylon Prime and the subsequent nuclear bombardment of the Graystone System by the Tau'ri they had been forced to flee into deep space in order to escape.

For years the Cylons had rebuilt their forces using Goa'uld technology _generously _provided by the one known as Baal whom was now tied down to a table in the center of the room and covered in his own blood. Cavil and the other two male Cylons were noticeably worried about certain unforeseen scenarios that were playing out.

"The humans and those creatures have destroyed the Resurrection Hub," Simon said worried. "Without it we will be unable to resurrect should we die and with the threes, sixes and eights betraying us like they did we can expect the humans to be coming for us."

"What do we do?" Doral asked the question.

"I think I might have an idea," Cavil spoke up and turned to the captured Goa'uld System Lord. "Tell me what I want to know or I will kill you right here...no more games...where is it?"

"**...Even if I told you then you'll just kill me anyway," **Baal chuckled as he turned his away towards the Cylon. **"You will pay for what you've done to me and there won't be a thing you can do to stop it."**

"We'll see," Cavil sneered at him.

"**Dakara...the weapon is on Dakara...the capital of the Jaffa...good luck trying to claim it...for I doubt anything your capable of would be enough to crack its defences," **Baal laughed now completely delusional. After the many years of torture he had endured at the hands of these primitive machines he had finally reached his breaking point.

"Dakara..." Cavil mused as a smile broke out across his face.

**April 9th 2010  
****Sol System  
****Earth  
****Atlantis  
****Conference Room**

Over the last year since the Lost City of Atlantis returned to Earth after the battle with the ZPM-powered Hive-ship it had become the capital city of the technologically advanced world. The city's pears were currently being used as construction yards for the next batch of Tau'ri warships for the rapidly expanding Tau'ri fleet.

Economically Earth had finally recovered from the results of disclosure back in 2006 and the Second Cylon War. In the four years since then priorities had shifted to the war with the Wraith and the Replicators in the Pegasus Galaxy after the Cylon Armistice Line was signed. Now with the planet Asuras destroyed and the Replicator threat neutralised, the Wraith were facing extinction with not enough food to go around and the Tau'ri now actively defending human populations in the Pegasus Galaxy from being culled.

The Cylons had not been forgotten however and for years Earth had been searching for a way to neutralise the Cylon Empire once and for all. Their answer was found in the Atlantis database however it wasn't until Eli Wallace had solved the problem with the program that it was deemed useable to use against the Cylons. The results of the program's use were monumental because it forced to Cylons to operate in a way they simply had no idea how to do...they had to cut all contact with the rest of the Cylon collective.

However with the apparent Cylon Civil War coupled with the attack on New Caprica it had become clear that the Cylon Empire had once again forced war on the galaxy. With the destruction of the Cylon space station known simply as the 'Resurrection Hub' they had lost the ability to download and create organic models.

"**The Cylons are pushing deep into Jaffa-controlled space,"** Anise spoke first. **"We believe that their target is Dakara...they most likely intend to destroy the Free Jaffa Nation once and for all."**

"We do control the largest interstellar territory in the galaxy," Teal'c reasoned. "An attack on Dakara would be a costly one for the Cylons however should they lay waste to the planet then our government would be fractured into tribal groups once more."

"It doesn't matter," Jack said clearly. "We'll stop them just like we did before...only faster now that we've got more ships."

"I would not underestimate them General," Adama spoke up.

"I don't intend to," Jack responded. "Three days ago I authorised the deployment of the entire Tau'ri fleet into Cylon space...we've already started hitting their production and shipping lines."

"**How?"** Anise asked intrigued.

"Last year we acquired the location every Cylon base in the galaxy," Jack replied. "The only one we've been unable to find is the Cylon homeworld; apparently it's some kind of massive space station."

"**Space station? It wouldn't be thirty kilometres long, would it?" **Anise asked unsure.

"Yeah it is," Jack nodded.

"**The station you speak of is with the Cylon fleet attacking Dakara," **Anise stated.

"What is at Dakara that the Cylons would risk everything to reach?" Adama asked the question.

"**What makes you think that they're after something?" **Anise asked back.

"The _Colony _is there last hope to win this war," Adama was the one who answered. "Without it they will be unable to build anymore ships and they'll have lost the war. They wouldn't risk their survival unless there was no other choice or if there was something of great value at stake."

"...Teal'c," Jack said with his head in his hands. "Please, _please _tell me the Ancient weapon on Dakara has been destroyed."

"I was told that the weapon was destroyed," Teal'c responded.

"Including the main computer?" Jack asked.

"I am unsure," Teal'c conceded.

"Crap," Jack cursed as she sat back.

"**Even if the weapon was destroyed, if the Cylons gain control of the main computer they may be able to duplicate the technology and create their version of the weapon," **Anise mused. **"We can't let the Cylons get it."**

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded slowly.

"How long until they reach Dakara?" Jack asked.

"**Our estimates say fourteen hours," **Anise replied.

"That's not much time," Adama said grimly. "The _Galactica _will be going; with your permission I'd like to have the civilian fleet remain here at Earth. It's probably the safest place in the galaxy for my people right now."

"We'll rally the fleet at Abydos and set out from there for Dakara," Jack said. "We might be a little late to the party but we'll be there."

"The Jaffa fleet shall hold out as long as we can," Teal'c said.

"**What ships we have available will also aid in the battle,"** Anise added.

"Let's hope it will be enough," Adama muttered.

**April 10th 2010  
****Jaffa-controlled Space  
****In orbit above Dakara  
****Jaffa Ha'tak — Pride of Dakara  
****Main Bridge**

Fleet Master Bra'tac stood on the bridge of the Jaffa flagship and held onto the command console as another nuke detonated against the shields. There was a frown on his face as he stared out at the battle going on in orbit of the planet. The Cylons had jumped in less than ten minutes ago and began an all-out assault on the Jaffa defence fleet.

During the last war against the Cylons three years ago Bra'tac led a number of assaults against the machines however more often than not he was forced to withdraw. In the years between wars the Jaffa had developed retracted energy shields that hugged the hulls of their ships instead of the large bubble energy shields which were wide enough for Cylon Raiders to jump through.

Two Basestars jumped in alongside the _Pride _and opened fire a moment later. Raiders and Gliders fought vicious dogfights throughout the area as the _Pride _turned and returned fire on the two Basestars. Four Al'kesh and another Ha'tak, the _Champion of Chulak_ moved to assist the _Pride _as bolts of plasma splashed across its shields. Bra'tac knew that despite the improved shields employed by the Free Jaffa Nation, they were still outnumbered and now the Cylons appeared to use Goa'uld energy shields and plasma staff cannons.

"Concentrate your fire on one ship at a time," Bra'tac ordered.

"Fleet Master," spoke Aron from the main control console. "Several Heavy Raiders are descending into the atmosphere; they're heading for the capital."

"Have the Eighth Glider Squadron cut them off," Bra'tac gave the order.

**April 10th 2010  
****Jaffa-controlled Space  
****Hyperspace  
****EFS George Hammond  
****Main Bridge**

The recently promoted Brigadier General Samantha Carter sat back in her chair staring out of the viewport as the Tau'ri fleet descended into the battlefield. Alongside the _Hammond _was the entire Tau'ri fleet from the Artemis-class destroyers to the Columbia-class battle_ships_. There were twenty-seven ships in the fleet, most of them destroyers though she'd heard that they were designing a new class to replace them.

"We're approaching Dakara now ma'am," Major Meyers informed.

"Prepare to drop out of hyperspace," Carter ordered. "Raise shields as soon as we drop out and lock onto any Cylon vessels in the area," a second later space itself tore open as the Tau'ri fleet dropped into orbit above the planet Dakara where Goa'uld and Cylon ships could be seen firing on each other.

"I'm reading sixty-four Baseships directly ahead," Meyers reported. "The Jaffa are down to only twenty-eight Ha'taks and I' m picking up dozens of Heavy Raiders in the atmosphere heading for the capital city on the surface."

"What about the Tok'ra?" Carter asked. Almost like an answer to her question eighteen Tok'ra-controlled Ha'tak-class motherships dropped out of hyperspace and descended into the warzone.

"Eighteen Tok'ra Ha'taks confirmed," Meyers replied. "They're engaging the enemy."

"They're still outnumbered," Carter mused.

"I'm picking up Cylon Raiders heading towards us," Meyers informed. "It looks like they've spotted us."

"Signal the _Columbia, Atlas _and _Galactica _to hang back and supply long-range fire with their gun batteries. Scramble all Vultures and Vipers, I want everything out there. All DSC-304s are to break and attack. E305s are to supply covering firing for the larger ships and have the BC303s descend into the atmosphere. I want every single Cylon wiped from the face of this planet," Carter ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Meyers acknowledged and quickly carried out the order.

Vipers launched from the Columbia-class battleships including the _Galactica _and quickly moved to engage the thousands of Cylon Raiders that were fighting the severely outnumbered Jaffa Death Gliders. Vultures launched a few moments later and disappeared in bursts of light before reappearing directly in the center of the warzone. Missiles flew out and struck the shields of various Cylon Basestars, destroying a few with weakened shields and damaging others.

The eleven Daedalus-class warships broke out of formation and dived right into the fray, blasting every Cylon vessel they came across with blue beams of superheated plasma. More missiles streaked out and several were shot down but those that got through the chaos seemed to crack open Basestars with temporary stars.

The remaining twenty-five Artemis-class destroyers from the Battle of New Caprica followed close behind their more powerful sisters and fired on the Basestars and Raiders that survived the DSC-304s attacking runs. Meanwhile flak rounds from the _Atlas, Columbia _and _Galactica _tore into the thousands of Raiders in the area in order to take away some of the heat off of their fighters.

"Where is that space station?" Carter questioned.

"Unknown ma'am," Meyers replied. Suddenly the massive Cylon _Colony _appeared above the planet in a flash of light and unleashed a hailstorm of missiles and plasma bolts. A dozen Ha'taks and five of the E305s were wiped out with the opening salvo and even the _Hammond _was hit amidships by a series of plasma bolts from the _Colony._

"It's a trap," Carter caught on. "They were waiting for us to enter combat with the main Cylon fleet so that they could jump in and blanket the entire area."

"Shields are down to sixty-eight percent," Meyers reported.

"Have the _Rhineland _break off and target their forward guns," Carter ordered.

The _Rhineland, _the newest DSC-304 built by the Earth Federation banked towards the Cylon monstrosity and opened fire with its forward guns. Blue beams of superheated plasma lanced out, striking the shields of the _Colony _and just barely managing to smash through them. Naquadah-enhanced nuclear missiles launched from the Tau'ri warship's ventral tubes and descended on the now unshielded section of the _Colony._

Cylon Raiders swopped in, shooting down the missiles however a single warhead got through and detonated against the underside of the _Colony _in a blinding light. The massive space station seemed to shake for an instant as the blast died down revealing a kilometre-wide hole in the side of the thirty kilometre long _Colony._

"Look at the size of that thing," Eli muttered from the back.

"That thing must have a shield generator the size used on Goa'uld flagships," Carter mused. "It looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"General?" Meyers inquired.

"Have the _Korolev _pull back and set itself up for an attack run," Carter ordered. "All other 304s are to concentrate their fire on that thing and don't stop until the _Korolev _deploys the Gungnir."

"What about the rest of the Cylon fleet, ma'am?" Meyers asked.

"The E305s and the Ha'taks should be enough to keep them busy until we deal with that thing," Carter reasoned.

**April 10th 2010  
****Jaffa-controlled Space  
****Dakara  
****Dakara Capital  
****Main Plaza**

Gunfire and staff bolts sounded as Cylon and Jaffa troops fought a vicious running war through the capital city. Raiders and Gliders flew overhead, shooting each other down and bombarding several ground positions on both sides. In the back of the main plaza stood the Ancient main computer where at least a dozen Jaffa soldiers stood their ground against an unending stream of centurions that marched on them.

"Don't let a single one of them through!" Teal'c shouted as he fired another staff bolt, hitting another centurion in the chest plate.

"There's too many of them!" a young Jaffa warrior yelled as more centurions entered the room and shot at them. Suddenly they were gunned down from behind and Cam, Daniel and Vala came running into the plaza.

"Reinforcements?" another Jaffa inquired.

"It is agreeable to see you Colonel Mitchell, Doctor Jackson, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c greeted with a slight bow of the head.

"You didn't think we were just going to leave you hanging, were you?" Cam asked as he cocked his SMG. "We have troops beaming in all over the place and we've secured the Stargate. Earth is sending in the army to help out and the fleet should be doing what they do best right about now."

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded in understanding.

All across the city Tau'ri soldiers aided the scattered Jaffa against the attacking centurions while tanks and military jeeps emerged from the active Stargate to wreak havoc on the Cylons in the area.

**April 10th 2010  
****Jaffa-controlled Space  
****In orbit above Dakara  
****EFS Korolev  
****Main Bridge**

"General Carter has ordered us to deploy the Gungnir, Colonel," Daria reported. "The _Odyssey _is flanking us and will provide support."

"Begin our attack run and open the bay doors. As soon as the warhead is deployed engage the Hyperdrive," Chekov gave the order. "We don't want to be caught in the blast when that bomb goes off."

"Yes sir," Daria confirmed the order and quickly entered in the commands.

The _Korolev _banked hard and shot towards the Cylon _Colony _at full speed with the _Odyssey _not on its wing. Bolts of plasma shot out and hundreds of missiles launched from the _Colony _at the two Tau'ri battlecruisers. The _Odyssey _took the lead and covered the _Korolev _as they approached, shooting down the missiles and letting the plasma bolts splash across their weakening shields. They finally closed in and the _Odyssey _veered off, almost skimming the surface of the _Colony._

"We're in range," Daria informed.

"Deploy the Gungnir," Chekov gave the order.

The open cargo bay doors on the underside of the _Korolev _allowed for a single cylinder-shaped container to be ejected out into space where it travelled the relatively short distance to the surface of the _Colony_. While it sailed towards its target the _Korolev _pulled away at full speed and tried to evade the numerous bolts of plasma fired at it.

"Detonation in five seconds," Daria reported.

"Engage the Hyperdrive now!" Chekov ordered.

The space in front of the _Korolev _tore open in a cloud-like vortex and allowed the Tau'ri warship to pass through it before it closed up. Two seconds later there was a flash of light and then an expanding fireball from the side of the _Colony _where the container had impacted. The entire _Colony _was consumed in fire as its space frame shattered signifying the end of the Cylon Empire once and for all.

Gungnir...the name of the weapon wielded by Odin...a fitting name for the Asgard's most powerful weapon. A small number of these weapons could destroy a planet but since the _Colony _was only the size of a small moon only one was needed. A Mark-X Naquadria-enhanced matter-antimatter warhead with a yield in the teraton range...the weapon that the Asgard had used to destroy Orilla and commit mass suicide.

**April 10th 2010  
****Jaffa-controlled Space  
****In orbit above Dakara  
****EFS George Hammond  
****Main Bridge**

When the light died down nothing of the _Colony _remained and Carter couldn't help but sigh in relief as her crew gave an unprofessional cheer at the sight. Now that the _Colony _was destroyed the Cylons had effectively lost the war and all that remained was dealing with the stragglers. There was one other thing she had to do however...

"Take us down into the atmosphere and ready the Asgard re-sequencers," Carter ordered. "Start with the Cylons near the temple in the capital city and then go from there."

"Yes ma'am," Meyers nodded.

The _Hammond _descended into the atmosphere and was soon followed by the _Rhineland _and the _Yamato. _Once they had broken through the clouds they bombarded the city with columns of light that started sweeping through the city, disintegrating hundreds of Cylons, both centurion and organic in a matter of moments.

An hour later every Cylon on the planet was either dead or captured...

And the Second Battle of Dakara was over...

**Author's Notes:**

No comment for this chapter.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica: 2003.

Another Road not Taken

Chapter22: Epilogue

**October 28th 2051  
****Earth-controlled Space  
****Ganymede  
****EFS Valiant  
****Lorne's Office**

Following the end of the Third Cylon War and the collapse of the Cylon Empire the politics of the galaxy changed. The Tau'ri spread out across the Sol System and pushed for colonization of their section of space in order to accommodate the rapidly expanding population. They terraformed any planets and moons they came across that didn't already have life on them.

The Tok'ra and Jaffa returned to their worlds and started to rebuild. The war had cost them but they had survived and would return to their former glory. Though the Jaffa hated to admit it, without the Tau'ri they would have lost both wars that they fought in against the Cylons and many Jaffa had a grudging respect for the humans of the first world. The Tok'ra were unconcerned with the affairs of the Tau'ri following the war and chose to stay out of their way following the events at Dakara.

The Cylon Rebels had settled down on Ulysses IV which they named New Cylon Prime after their original homeworld. Since the war was effectively over and they were former enemies the Tau'ri carved out one of the large asteroids in the system and with a short jump using a Colonial FTL Drive they transported it to the edge of the system where it was then turned into a space station and listening post. It would then monitor the remainder of the Cylon Collective and their system for many years and would act as a diplomatic site for both parties.

The Colonials finally retired the Battlestar _Galactica, _its space frame finally succumbing to battle damage and was turned into a museum as it was originally intended before the start of the Second Cylon War and the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. The Colonials set down on an uninhabited world within Earth-controlled space they later named New Kobol. Soon after, they joined the Earth Federation as a member world along with several other human worlds across the galaxy, most notably those under the Protected Planets Treaty and the Pegasus Coalition of Planets.

Forty years later...

"You know when people mention the Alliance-Cylon Wars I keep remembering what they told me in history class. How humanity had no right to play god and create life like Admiral Adama said in his speech before the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. My parents fought in the second and third Cylon wars General Lorne. My father spoke very highly of you so please don't turn me away when I say I _want _to be here," Colonel Jade O'Neill spoke clearly.

"Colonel..." sighed the aged Major General Evan Lorne. "You may look like your mother and may even be as smart as her but you act just like Jack."

"Sir...I need to do this," Jade said.

"...General Sheppard seems to agree," Lorne nodded with a smile. "That's why at o' eight hundred hours this morning I authorised the new Mercury-class Battleship, _Thor _to be placed under your command."

"...You already assigned me a ship?" Jade asked surprised.

"Of course," Lorne smiled back. "Congratulations Colonel, your first assignment will be checking up on the Genii in the Pegasus Galaxy."

**Author's Notes:**

Double update and completion of this fanfic. Its finally done; epilogues are generally short and I didn't want to drag it on so here it is. This is my last update for 2011 so I'll see everyone next year. This is Redrover117 signing off...

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
